Always
by xCecilex
Summary: Ritsuka is 15 and much more secure with his relationship with Soubi, but his mother could ruin all that. Soubi is determined not to let anything come between them, including new and old enemies, Ritsuka's father, and the unthinkable. Lemon later.
1. Chapter One: A Paper and a Problem

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Loveless. Yun Kouga owns it, and we all thank her for creating two of the hottest manga characters. This disclaimer is for the whole story.**

**Chapter One: A Paper and a Problem**

"Did your mother do that?" The dark-haired teen spun around and immediately dropped his arms to his sides.

"What?"

"The fist sized bruise on your back. Your mother did it." It was neither a question nor statement. Ritsuka sat down in his computer chair and turned away from his fighter.

"Yes, but you're not doing anything about it. We've discussed this a million times in the past three years." Soubi fought the urge to sigh.

"I still hate her hurting you. She has no right to do that. No one has a right, no one's _allowed_, to hurt my Ritsuka. I want to kill anyone who does." Ritsuka didn't turn from his typing; he had heard all this numerous times before.

"You're not killing Mom."

"Can I leave to go kill someone else?" Ritsuka's fingers hovered over the computer keys at Soubi's question.

"No, you're not killing anyone."

Soubi smiled, rose from the bed, and walked over to his sacrifice. "I never said that I was actually going to kill anyone. I said I wanted to; there's a huge difference. I want to pick you up, put you on the bed, and kiss you until you can't breath, or think coherently, but I'm not going to do that, am I?"

The young neko pretended he wasn't pleased by the idea though it sent a small shiver down his spine. "This paper is thirty percent of my grade. I have to finish it." Soubi began massaging Ritsuka's shoulders and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I'll save my impulses for later then." Soubi stroked the side of his lover's face, trailing his finger down his jaw line. Ritsuka's fingers once again froze on the keys, distracted.

"Soubi…"

"Hmm?"

"I really do-"

Ritsuka completely forgot his important paper as Soubi's warm lips shushed him. Even though he had lost count of their kisses years ago, Soubi could still manage to leave him breathless with one long, dizzying kiss. He felt Soubi's tongue against his lips, but refused to open his lips. The teen very reluctantly and slowly pulled back, refusing to look at Soubi. If he even glanced at the man, he knew he would never get his paper done. "Soubi, if I don't get this paper done, Mom'll kill me." Soubi rolled his eyes. If the previous kiss hadn't convinced Ritsuka to abandon his paper then nothing would.

"You're always doing schoolwork. We've barely had time to have any fun."

"Mom gets mad if I don't have top marks. My grades are the only thing she pays any attention to, and you have had fun. If you be quiet and let me finish, we can spend the rest of the night together, or even go out and do something. It's still early. Mom won't notice when I'm gone."

"How does she know what you get in school if she doesn't pay attention to you?"

"I have to leave all my papers in her room. She'll look at them eventually, and you're not being quiet," Ritsuka added on sternly, hoping that would fix the problem.

"You can multi-task. Come on, talk to me."

"Are you okay? You're in a really weird mood, and you're not listening to me." Soubi said nothing. He simply sat down beside Ritsuka's computer chair and stared at pictures of them together and with friends. Ritsuka had changed completely since their first meeting, but at the same time he was completely the same. He was still the shy, insecure twelve-year-old that Soubi had fallen in love with, but he was also a confident young man. He would now initiate their kisses, though he didn't have much chance to; Soubi hadn't changed in that respect. Ritsuka had even began teasing Soubi about how far they were going, which had annoyed him first, but after the second time, he decided that it was fun and now enjoyed it. It meant that Ritsuka was secure enough with their relationship, with him, to be able to tease. The fighter snapped out of his thoughts as his lover shouted his name again. "Soubi, will you listen to me?! I asked you if you were okay!"

He smiled at the corcern lacing the teen's voice. "I'm fine. I took some cold medicine that tasted really nasty, and I think it's making me a little loppy." Ritsuka glared at him.

"If you had to take cold medicine, then you're not okay! You're sick, and you could get me sick."

"I'm not contagious anymore. I wouldn't get my wittle Ristuka sick." Soubi kept his face straight, but nothing could stop the sprak from entering his eyes.

"Soubi! Don't call me wittle! I'm not little!"

"You said you weren't ready for anything beyond kissing, so I can't truly say what size you are."

"You pervert! That's not what I meant, and you won't get anything, not even a kiss, if you don't be quiet. I really do need to finish this paper." Ritsuka glanced over at his fighter on the floor and burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Ritsuka shook his head in response to Soubi's question, tears streaming.

"You're pouting! I've never seen you pout before! It's...funny."

Soubi crossed his arms, acting offended. "It's nice to know you think I look funny." Ritsuka rolled his eyes though it still took a few minutes for him to quit laughing.

"I didn't mean you look funny; it's just not something I'm used to seeing. You looked cute."

"You can't call me cute. I'm an adult. Say handsome, or something."

"We're dating. I can call you cute. You can't honestly tell me you didn't like it, can you?"

Soubi said nothing for a moment. "Ritsuka, no matter how much you order me to be quiet, I really can't obey this time. The medicine won't let me, so you're going to have to talk to me."

"Soubi," Ritsuka groaned, "I have to finish this paper tonight. Mom was having a good day when I had to sign up for all my classes, and she's making me take all the hard ones. If you want us to be able to do anything before break, you have to let me finish this, okay?"

"I'm all for you finishing your paper, but I'm not going to be very quiet for another ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?"

"That's how long it takes for the talkative effect of the medicine to wear off. How long will it take to finish the paper?"

"About twenty if I have peace and quiet, thirty if I don't. Is there anything I can do that will make you a little quieter, but still let me get my paper finished?"

Soubi thought for a minute as Ritsuka promptly ignored him and turned back to his paper. It was a couple of minutes later when Soubi finally spoke. "I want you to sit on my lap in your computer chair." Ritsuka looked at him oddly, shrugged, but stood up to allow Soubi to sit down. The man smiled and pulled Ristuka onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the teen's slim waist. Evan though Ritsuka had grown considerably since their first meeting, Soubi could still easily carry him around. It would probably take about another year before Soubi had any real problems with carrying him.

Ritsuka was very aware of Soubi's hands resting on his hips. He would've given up on the paper long ago, but it was due tomorrow. Only the threat of his mother finding out made him forget about Soubi's gentle hands on his waist and finish his paper in record time. The fifteen-year-old sighed and leaned back against the broad chest behind him. It still annoyed him that Soubi was so much bigger than he was even though he had grown. "Are you done? Are you done? Are you done?" Ritsuka smiled and shook his head. He had never seen Soubi so hyper before.

"Do you like being five?"

Soubi's warm breath tickled Ritsuka's neck. "Yes, a lot."

"Okay, but you can't kiss me if you're five, and if you're five then I can't sit on your lap. Forget about being five and tell me what you want to do that doesn't involve anything dirty."

"You're absolutely no fun. Dirty stuff is fun."

"Sure."

"It is."

"Whatever you say. You haven't answered my question."

"I don't feel like going out. I'm actually going to have to leave in about an hour. I have to go to the party for all the art students." Soubi regreted the words the instant they left his mouth.

"Why don't you say what it really is?"

"What do you mean? It's a-"

"It's a party being thrown in your honor by your professor for winning the national art competition, and even though you're the guest of honor, you can't bring anyone." Soubi smiled at the jealousy in Ritsuka's voice. "Are you really sure you're not allowed to bring anyone?"

Ritsuka fell on top of him on the bed, almost pouting even though he was a little confused as just to how they had ended up on the bed. Was he that distracted that he didn't feel Soubi picking him up? "I'm sure. They said no one could come with me; I don't know why, but I really can't afford to make the people who are going to give a load of money angry, can I?" Ritsuka grumbled, but agreed.

"I still think you should be allowed to bring me. Do they know I was the inspiration for the painting? My- what was the words they used- 'insightful, sorrowful, breath taking violet eyes that denied the innocence my ears proved I had.'"

"Yes, they know that, but they still said no. You know I would love to take you, but I can't." Ritsuka purposefully ignored him and continued playing with the buttons on Soubi's shirt.

"I know...I still want to go." Soubi smiled while pulling Ritsuka closer to him and very gently kissing the younger's lips. Ritsuka almost immediately deepened the kiss, running his fingers through the golden locks splayed on his pillow. He quickly forgot all about Soubi's party that he wasn't allowed to attend, and even almost didn't hear his mother yelling from downstairs. Panic took over as he scampered off the bed. "Out! Go out on the balcony! The door isn't locked! Leave!"

"Ritsuka!" Misaki yelled. "I'm coming into your room no matter what you say! You can't keep your mother out!"

Soubi stopped at the sliding glass door, blood boiling. This was not going to turn out well. "Soubi!" Ritsuka hissed again. "Get out! Mom can't get see you! Just stay on the balcony! I'll get rid of her." Ritsuka's hands did nothing to make him move even though the teen was pushing with all his might. "Soubi, please! Go out on the balcony! It's an order!" Sighing, he leaned down and quickly kissed him one last time before doing as he was told. Ritsuka's mother entered just as he got the curtains pulled over the doors. He had no idea what he was supposed to have done this time, but it didn't matter. It never mattered.

"Who's here?"

Ritsuka shook his head, blank mask in place. "No one, Mom. It's just-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Ritsuka tried to dodge his mother, but his back was still against the doors. He expected much more than several hard slaps on his cheeks. His mother had been more violet than usual the past several days, though she seemed to have used up all her energy with only four slaps. Ritsuka wanted to defend himself, but knew from years of experience that it would only make her madder.

"Tell me who was here."

"No one, Mom. I was just talking to myself while getting my paper done." Misaki wasn't as tired as Ritsuka had thought. He manged to dodge her flying fist even though she knocked him to the floor a second later.

"My Ritsuka wouldn't lie to me! You're not my son! Bring back my Ritsuka!"

Soubi's eyes turned colder with each yelled word and each thud of Miskai's foot connecting with Ritsuka's already bruised body. Ritsuka still didn't order him much; his mother was the only thing he was really serious about. This certainly wasn't the first time Soubi had been present during one of Ritsuka's beatings, but it was the first time he could hear every sound from Misaki's yelling to Ritsuka's sharp intake of breath at an especially hard kick. The only thing he could do was pray to any diety that would listen to let it end soon. Soubi's prayers were answered seconds later, though it did nothing to ease his fear. Something was wrong. He couldn't feel Ritsuka. It had taken them a while to become truely connected and to be able to call each other, but once it happened Soubi could feel Ritsuka in his mind. He didn't feel that now. He couldn't feel Ritsuka.

He raced back into the room as soon as Ritsuka's bedroom door closed. His cheeks were red and swollen and there were already bruises forming on his back, but he only saw a few scratches in his hasty examination. "Ritsuka?" Soubi desperately shook his shoulders, breath hitching in his chest. "Ritsuka, come on, wake up. Honey, wake up, wake up for me." Ritsuka's eyes remained closed while Soubi lifted him up into his arms and craddled his head. "Come on, just open your eyes. You're breathing fine, your pulse is good, now I just need you to open your beautiful eyes. I need to calm down. You're fine. She probably just landed a kick too hard to your head. It just knocked you out for a minute. You're going to wake up any second now."

Ritsuka didn't wake up in seconds. Fifteen minutes later, he still hadn't woke up. Soubi kept talking aloud to himself, telling himself that Ritsuka was fine. He was breathing, he had a good heartbeat, so he had to be fine, right? Those were all good things. Everything was going to be fine.

Soubi didn't know how many laws he broke while driving the unconscious Ritsuka to the hospital. He had been unconscious for almost half an hour; something was defintely wrong. He had thrown water on the teen's face, hoping he only needed stimulation, but nothing happened. Ritsuka was still out and seemed to be steadily going downhill. His breathing was getting more shallow and labored as Soubi sped to the hospital. He couldn't remeber the last time he had been this terrified. He doubted there was a time. Ritsuka was his life. He wouldn't be able to live if anything hapened to the beautiful teen propped up in the passenger's seat. He had been feet away during the whole thing; he could've stopped it. He could've disobeyed Ritsuka if he really wanted to, he had in the past, but none of Misaki's abuse had sounded that bad this time. There had been times when Ritsuka screamed from being in pain, but this was the first time he had ever been knocked out.

Ristuka was admitted in record time in the emergency room while Soubi was forced to wait outside and begn filling out forms. Why was only family allowed inside the examing room? He treated Ritsuka better than any of his family members. He couldn't answer half of the questions on the forms. None of the nurses would let him back no matter how much he begged, persuaded, or flirted. Defeated, he sat back down in the chair and pulled out Ritsuka's cell phone. He might as well get to know his boyfriend's father.

**Author's Note: Good? Bad? I'm a not big fan of this. There more writing than I usually do for a first chapter, but I don't feel like much happened. I do have a sort of idea how this go for the next chapter or so, but how fast I update is completely dependent on reviews. I'll apologize for any mistakes; I don't have word right now, and I can't find a relible spell check, and I have no beta, so there you go. FEEDBACK IS WELCOME! FEEDBACK IS MY BEST FRIEND! Sorry to my best friends, if they're reading this; you've been replaced. :) PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter Two: Questions

**Quick Author's Note: Sorry, for the delay, but I will try to update weekly if I can. I have relatives visiting, and this week is my church's bible school. I have to get a job very soon, but hopefully that won't cut to much time out of my writing. Enjoy the chapter! (hopefully)**

_This is Soubi's thoughts._

_**This is Soubi talking to Ritsuka over their connection as Sacrifice and Fighter in their minds, okay?**_

**Chapter Two: Questions and a Confused Soubi**

"Hello?" Soubi didn't think about anything he was saying; he just needed to say it.

"Aoyagi-san? You probably don't know me, but my name is Agatsuma Soubi. I'm... friends with your son, Ritsuka. I'm at the hospital, and I need you to come down now. You need to fill out forms, and the doctors want a parent or guardian present."

"What?"

Why was he being forced to be deal with incompetent people when Ristuka was still hurt?! "Ritsuka is unconscious as a result of your wife's abuse. Ritsuka, your youngest and only living son, is in the hospital. You need to come down here. Ritsuka's hurt." He was met with silence.

"What hospital are you at?"

Soubi quickly gave him directions and hung up, silently fuming. He had only seen Ritsuka's father on rare occassions with Seimei and Ritsuka, and Ritsuka never talked about him much. He was rarely home, preferring to stay at the office than to come home and face reality. Ritsuka, of course, didn't blame him just as he still didn't blame his mother for her abuse. Soubi watched the people passing by and calmed himself. His worry wouldn't go away for weeks, but he had to make sure that no one could tell he was worried, especially Ritsuka's father.

Fifteen minutes later, Ritsuka's pale haired father walked into the ER and went to the information desk. Soubi stayed back and simply observed. He was tall, thin, but was nothing extradionary. He looked like a normal man who wasn't overly concerned with anyone. He looked...tired. He looked like a coward.

Soubi walked up behind him as the nurse pointed him to Ritsuka's room. Soubi didn't move as the other man gasped slightly and apologized for running into him. The fighter saw the surprise on the man's face as he blocked his way again when he tried to move past. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Soubi asked mildly, feigning surprise and genuine curiousity.

"For bumping into you. My son is here with a severe head injury, and I need to go see him."

_Severe head injury? How severe? Why aren't these fucking people doing something to help?_

"Oh, I'm sorry, but shouldn't you be sorry for allowing that to happen?"

"Excuse me, but you have no right to question me! This was an accident; accidents happen. He's a teenage boy. He's more than capable of taking care of himself, and I will not be questioned by an absolute stranger."

"I'm the man who called you saying that Ritsuka was hurt." The other man's anger faltered and dissipiated.

"I suppose I should thank you for bringing him to the hospital then."

"Yes, you should." Soubi didn't need to force any coldness into his voice, or any ice into his eyes; it was already there. "Ritsuka is this way." He didn't bother looking behind him because he knew the man was following him. Soubi pushed open the door and stopped dead. He could barely tell the person lying on the examining table was his Ritsuka. There was some sort of purple balloon thing attached to a tube that was down his throat. There were wires on his chest that Soubi assumed were to monitor heartbeat, there was something clipped to one of his fingers, and there was an IV sticking out of his right hand.

"Only family members are supposed to be in here," one nurse said while walking past the pair. "Are you his father?" Aoyagi nodded and the nursed turned her attention back to Soubi.

"Sir, you need to leave."

"I'm staying," he replied, turning on his charms. Being cold hadn't worked earlier, but his charms and looks had never failed before. The nurses was undoubtedly pretty, quite beautiful in fact, and Soubi was sure he could stay with a little coaxing. He simply flashed her a winning smile that had worked countless times in the past, but the nurse only laughed at him. Soubi couldn't keep the surprise from entering his eyes. She thought he was funny?

"Your looks aren't going to get you anywhere with me. It would be a waste of my time to think that I had any chance with you."

"I'm sure I could persuade you to think differently. Allow me to stay and it will be worth any trouble I might cause." He noticed Ritsuka's dad watching him, but paid the man no attention. The nurse only smiled and shook her head.

"Why is that? Are you going to dump your boyfriend, turn straight, and pick the first pretty girl you see?" She gave him a knowing look before turning back to Ritsuka, but made no more efforts to extricate him from the room. Soubi stood there for a moment, thinking. He never would've guessed someone would be able to resist his charms. He completely forgot about her though as a doctor came up to them.

"We need to do surgery. One of his lungs has been punctured. Surgery will fix the problem, but we need your consent to operate." Soubi immediately decided he liked this woman. She was all business and stoic just as he was.

"How is he doing?" No one saw the contempt enter Soubi's eyes; the only person capable of seeing it was still unconscious. _Of course you're concerned about him now that he's in a hopsital. You should've been concerned an hour ago when your wife was beating him. _Soubi ignored Ritsuka's father altogether and focused on the doctor as she answered his question.

"He has a severe concussion, and there was some swelling in his brain, but it was very mild. We treated the swelling and it is going down; there's no need to worry about that. He has six broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. His lung is the biggest problem right now. We need to operate immediately, so there won't be any permanent damage to his lung. I need to ask both of you some questions." Soubi had been intently listening to her, but he was also paying careful attention to the two other doctors who had come down while she was speaking and were now wheeling Ritsuka away from him. Ritsuka was covered with blankets up to his chin, but Soubi could still all the tubes and wires he was connected to. _**Get better, Ritsuka. I'll be here when you wake up.**_

"Will he be all right?" Soubi barely registered Aoyagi senior's spoken question, eyes still following Ritsuka down the hallway and into the elevator.

"He should be. As long as everything goes fine in surgery, he'll be fine. He'll be in here for a few days, and he'll need to stay quiet at home for a few more days. After that, he should be fine." She offered them a smile that was supposed to ressure them, but Soubi wasn't going to believe that Ritsuka was fine until he saw it with his own two eyes. "Now, like I said earlier, I need to ask you both some questions. Agatsuma-san you brought him to the hospital, correct?" Soubi simply nodded, alert. "Were you with him when he was hurt?"

"No, he was like that when I arrived."

"Arrived where? At his house?"

Soubi hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Yes."

"Was there anyone else at home?" The doctor, whose name tag read Uotani, now looked at Ritsuka's father.

"My wife doesn't work, but she was probably at the store. How did Ritsuka get hurt?"

Uotani sighed and looked down at the papers in her arms. "That's the problem. He has numerous bruises covering his body, and there's evidence of old injuries that were not treated correctly, if they were treated at all." She gave them both a look that was supposed to get them to confess. Soubi looked straight at her, revealing nothing. "With the types of injuries he has, including the head injury, is something that we often see with child abuse." Both men remained silent. Soubi had always wanted to do something about Misaki's abuse, but what exactly would happen if an outsider did something about it? Would Ritsuka be put with another family? Despite he own opinions about Misaki, he knew Ritsuka loved her no matter how horrible her abuse was. He had tried convincing the teen to come live with him, but Ritsuka refused to leave his mother. Ritsuka's answer as to why still baffled Soubi.

_Flashback_

"Soubi, I can't leave Mom. She would notice if I stopped coming home."

"Call every few days. I'm sure she'd be fine with that." Ritsuka shook his head while trying to discreetly place his stinging arm against Soubi's cool one next to him on the bed. Soubi noticed this though and simply pressed his arm against the welt as he used his other arm to pull Ritsuka closer. The beating hadn't been that bad this time; he had only received a few punches and one large welt on his arm.

"She wouldn't be fine with that. I can't leave her Soubi, I can't. She's my mom, and I love her." Soothed by Soubi's fingers running through his hair, he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the man. "I can't leave her alone. Dad's never home anymore, and I'm all she has left. I know what it feels like to be alone. I can't leave her alone.

_End Flashback_

"Aoyagi-san, has there been any problems at home lately? Sometimes if there's a traumatizing event, one parent begins abuse, but it's only tempory." _You're lying. You just want one of us to admit to the abuse._

"There haven't been any problems lately, no."

_Only because you're never there. The problem is that Seimei is dead and has been three years._

"Okay, has anything happened to upset your wife? Have you noticed her treatment of your son changing?"

"My wife didn't hurt him. She's a loving mother. We wouldn't do this to our child."Soubi would've dearly loved to roll his eyes and snort and yell at the man, but Ritsuka had ordered him explicitly not to tell anyone, in any shape for form, about his mother. His hands were tied.

"Alright, but we have to ask these questions. Agatsuma-san, may I speak to you in private? Aoyagi-san, we'll be back in a few minutes. One of the nurses will show you to the waiting room." Resigned to the questioning, Soubi followed the nurse into an empty examining room. He doubted he would be able to get anything past her with his charms. All of the nurses in this place seemed to have an exceptionally good gay-dar. He had vowed only to use spells as a last resort. "First off, I do not think you are the person who hurt him, but I do think that you know who did."

"You do?"

"Yes, you've put a mask on, but no one has forgot how you were acting when you first brought him into the ER. Do you remember anything you said?" Soubi could feel his"mask" slipping, but did it really matter anymore? He had already ruined that facade.

"Not really. I was worried that he was badly hurt, and I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but he'll be fine. We perform this surgery thousands of times in a year. He should be back to normal in about a week. That's when he'll be able to return to school, but I need to know who hurt him." Soubi suddenly had the desire to look down at his feet. _What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?_

"I can't tell you that. Ritsuka, or one of his parents, will have to answer that question."

"They're not going to tell me. Abused children rarely tell on their parents. No matter how horrible they're treated by their parents; they're still their parents. Do you want him to stay in that environment?"

"I can't tell you who hurt him." Soubi could tell the doctor was getting frustrated. He was wrong about all his assumptions today. She cared more than he ever could've guessed.

"I can't do anything until someone tells me who has been hurting him. Until then nothing can be done. He will simply go back to that environment, that house, and continue being abused until he moves out. Are you going to allow that to happen?"

Soubi just stared at her, feeling defeated. She already knew the answer to most of her questions, but it hurt nonetheless. Of course he didn't want Ritsuka with his mother, but his hands were tied.

"You two are dating, aren't you?"

"Yes, sensei, we are. I don't see how that affects my telling you anything about what you think is abuse." The doctor studied him for a moment. Soubi didn't flinch this time, didn't look away. He knew he was going to win.

"So the bruises aren't abuse? I can't write this off as rough sex because he still has his ears. They're not fake ones either; we checked. How old are you, anyway? Twenty-four? Twenty-five?"

"My age is none of your business. I'm not going to give you any answers, so you should get back to your patients and Ritsuka. Sick people need to be treated."

She considered arguing with him, but had a feeling that it would get her nowhere. "Fine, have it your way, but you're just as guilty as his abuser if you do nothing to stop it." With that she stomped out of the room to leave Soubi to carefully tuck away his feelings until this was over.

**Author's Note: First off, thank you SO much for all the reviews!!! I was only expecting about four, but I got 17!!! That's the most I've ever gotten for the first chapter of a story!!! Okay, I know Soubi is OOC, and I don't really know why yet, but we'll just right it off as worry, okay? I tried to get him a little more in character, I think if Ritsuka really was this hurt that Soubi wouldn't be able to conceal every little emotion. Does anyone know if it ever says Ritsuka's dad name in the manga? I can't find it anywhere, even in my scans. HELP ME WITH THIS!!! What do you all think should happen? Should someone tell about Misaki's abuse? I don't know a lot about Japenese culture and how telling authorities about child abuse works. Do they have foster care system like America? Someone please help me with if you can!! All the reviwers got a cookie, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, AND REVIEW THIS ONE TOO, PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter Three: Deal?

**Chapter Three: Deal?**

Soubi stood there for several moments, trying to get his emotions under control, while the doctor's parting words refused to leave his mind. She didn't understand though; she was just some doctor at a hospital. She had no idea about the Fighters and Sacrifices. She didn't know he wasn't allowed to tell. Ritsuka had ordered him not to tell, and Ritsuka's word was absolute. Seimei was a thing of the past. The only thing that mattered now was Ritsuka. Soubi hadn't even made it two feet out of the door when his cell phone rang. _Damn._ "Evening, Yuki-san."

"I would say good evening, but my evening is not going that great. I was supposed to be throwing a party for a very promising artist, but it seems I have been stood up." Soubi inwardly flinched.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but my evening is going horribly also. Ritsuka is hurt badly, and I'm at the hospital waiting for him to get out of surgery to fix a punctured lung."

"I should care about this Ritsuka person?"

"If you want to continue our contract then, yes, you should care. He's the subject of my painting that you loved so much. The violet eyed boy, remember?"

"Oh, yes, him," he said dismissively. "I'm sure he'll be fine, so come on down to your party."

"I can't leave him. I promised to be here when he woke up." He heard the other man snort before replying.

"The boy should know that people break promises, especially you Agatsuma-san. You're breaking one to me right now."

Soubi's hand clenched tightly around the phone. "I do not break my promises to Ritsuka. He's more important to me than anything else in the world."

"Even more important than your career? Is he more important that having your picture published in the most prestigious art magazine, and having it showcased at the upcoming international art exhibit for the most influentail people in the world to see?"

Soubi didn't hesitate to answer this, didn't think twice. "Yes, he is. If staying here causes me to lose all that, I'm fine with it. Being here for Ritsuka is more important." He really didn't want to lose his contract with Yuki Okashera, but would if it meant he had to leave Ritsuka to keep it. He could hear all the background noises of a party going on, but heard nothing from the man on the other end.

"You're really not coming then?"

"No. I'm sorry to disappoint you and everyone else, but I'm staying at the hospital until Ritsuka is released."

"Good answer; you need to have something more important in your life than your career. You actually have a shot at making something of yourself now." Soubi stared at his phone as the dial tone began buzzing. _Good answer? You like the fact that I didn't come to your party, that I have something more important in my life? I thought all that was going to send my contract down the drain._

"Agatsuma-san?" Soubi looked up at the angry tone, expecting to see a nurse ready to tell him off for using his cell phone, but instead Ritsuka's father now stood in front of him.

"Yes?" It was easiest to mask his emotions around this man; cold indifference suited him much better than anything else.

"You're the one that hurt Ritsuka, aren't you?" Soubi stared at him for a minute, reminding himself that killing his boyfriend's father wouldn't exactly help their relationship, but it definitely would've made him feel better.

"You think I hurt Ritsuka? We both know who hurt him. The doctor doesn't believe I hurt him, so you can't put this on me. Your wife needs help. She did this to him." _Ritsuka never said I couldn't talk about that woman's abuse to someone who already knew. Surely, he can't get mad about this._ "I would never hurt Ritsuka; I love him." _Now you're scared of me, aren't you? Are you scared of your wife and son also?_

"My wife... Seimei's death was very hard on her."

"That's an excuse? A child's death is always on the parents. Do you think Seimei's death wasn't hard on Ritsuka? He lost his big brother that he adored. His death was a trajedy, and it was hard on anyone who knew him, but that's not an excuse for child abuse. That's not an excuse for you never being home. Maybe if you were home more, none of this would've happened. You could've stopped her, or provided some sort of stability that she needs to stop hurting Ritsuka."

"She doesn't need stability! Stability doesn't have anything to do with this! She just forgot to take her medicine."

_Medicine? There's no doubt she needs to be medicated. Put her on a permanent Valium drip._

"She forgot to take her medicine today, and that's why she lashed out."

"She forgets to take it a lot. Do you know how many beatings Ritsuka has endured? How many bruises, and cuts, and scrapes he has endured?"

"This isn't her fault! She doesn't want to hurt Ritsuka! She can't stop!"

Soubi glared daggers at the man, desperately wanting to simply strangle him. "She can't stop? Do you honestly believe that? What parent can't stop from hurting their child?"

Despite the glare he was recieving, and the icicles dripping off Soubi's words, Ritsuka's father amazingly stood his ground. "She's sick! She can't stop it! That's why she's on meds! The doctors..." He paused and swallowed. "The doctors don't know what exactly is wrong. It seems to be something like schizophrenia." His voice was quiet, but his eyes never wavered from holding Soubi's glacial glare.

"She hears voices in her head that tell her to hurt Ritsuka?" The other man sighed.

"Not exactly, but this isn't her fault. She's always had rage problems, and it only became worse after Ritsuka lost his memories. She felt like she had lost her son, and it seemed like we had. Did you know him before he was ten?" Soubi shook his head, still furious, and still glaring. "His whole personality changed. It felt like a stranger was living in our house. He didn't even know we were his parents; he told us we weren't his parents. Her temper came out then in full force. I don't fully understand why she hurts Ritsuka, no one does, but it isn't her fault."

"I don't believe that. Why has no one done anything to stop it? What about the doctors that know?"

Aoyagi looked away from Soubi this time. "I was to stay at home for the first few days and tell them if it worked."

"You didn't stay home though. You just went back to work." Hell had probably frozen over with the previous sentence.

"Yes, I did, and I shoouldn't have, but the past can't be changed. I need to focus on the present and make sure everything goes fine with Ritsuka. I regret going to work and not being there for him, but I can't deal with it. I can't. I don't care if that makes me a coward, but I can't deal with it."

"It does make you a coward." This time the elder of the two men stepped back. "It makes you one of the biggest cowards on this planet." He paused for a second, thinking. "If you want to fix things the tiniest bit, then you'll let Ritsuka get his own place. Sign the rental agreement papers, pay the rent, make sure he has food, but let him move out. Get your wife in a mental institution, and get Ritsuka away from her."

Aoyagi just stared at the odd man in front of him. "You want me to let my fifteen-year-old to live on his own?"

"It's better than his current residence. Ritsuka essentially takes care of himself now anyway. If you're for some reaosn worried about him, I will help. Ritsuka and I are very close, and I'll help pay for anything he might need. If you're worried about anything Ritsuka and I might do, I promise I won't stay the night, or do anything inappropriate. Do we have a deal?"

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but I want to get something posted. The next chapter will be longer, and will include Ritsuka's recovery and all of that good stuff. Does anyone have any suggestion for Ritsuka's dad name? I'm running out of ways to describe him. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! I got 12 this past chapter, and I'm past 600 hits. I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter Four: Developments

**Short Author's Note: My internet is being a butt and won't let me see my reviews, so I can't give thanks to the person who gave my Ritsuka's dad, but I know that he or she got the name from a friend, so thank you!! Also, this has only been read through once, so there may be mistakes, but I really want to get this posted.**

**Chapter Four: Developments**

Soubi collapsed into the uncomfortable chair in the OR waiting room. Ritsuka's father had simply said no and walked off, but he wasn't concerned about it. There was still time to convince him otherwise, and there was still time to convince Ritsuka that it was a good idea once the teen woke up. He still hadn't figured out why Yuki-san hadn't fired him on the spot, but wasn't going to worry about it too much. He still had his 70,000,000-yen contract, and he was still going to get paid to paint. Now, Ritsuka needed to get better, so he could be happy. He had no idea where Ritsuka's father had went and wasn't sure he even knew the man's first time. Ritsuka had told him before, but it simply hadn't stuck.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket again. It was about the fifth time it had vibrated in the past ten minutes, but he has no desire to check it. No one else but Ritsuka mattered. Five minutes later, he was close to climbing the walls. Why in the world hadn't the person gotten the message? If Soubi had wanted to talk to he or she, then he would've picked up the phone the first time they called. He yanked the phone out of his coat pocket, threw the screen open, and was ready to hit the power button when he saw the caller ID. Yuiko-chan, of course. She would be the only person to call so persistently. _Maybe she and Ritsuka had plans to do something._ Before he could say anything more than hello, Yuiko instantly began talking.

"Soubi-san? Where are you? Is Ritsuka-kun with you? You need to get to Ritsuka-kun's! There are police cars here, and an ambulance, and something's really wrong! No one will tell me anything! Is Ritsuka-kun okay? Are you okay?"

Soubi knew how to stay calm around the hyper girl, and to not show his annoyance at her inane pattering. "I'm fine. Can you promise that you'll try not to talk while I explain everything?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Thank you and please try your hardest to stick to that promise. Ritsuka is with me, but he's not fine. He will be fine, but he's not at the moment. He's in surgery to fix a punctured lung. He has a severe concussion, several broken ribs, and a lot of bruises and minor scraps. He'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days to recover from surgery, and he'll need to stay quiet at home for a few more days, but the doctors said he'll be fine after that." He wasn't sure how the girl had done it, but done it she had. She hadn't said a single word during his whole explanation.

"Soubi-san, can we go kill his mother?"

"Excuse me? Why would you want to kill his mother?" Had she reached that conclusion on her own, or did Ritsuka tell her?

"I know she's the one who hurts him. No one gets those kinds of injuries from any sort of accident, and especially not enough to end up in a hospital for a few days. I know you're not hurting him, his dad isn't home enough to hurt him, so it has to be his mother that's hurting him. That's the only other person that he's around a lot besides you, Yayoi, and me. I understand that you can't confirm that I'm right because you promised Ritsuka, or whatever, but I know I'm right. Are the cops here to arrest Ritsuka's mother? Can we go to jail and kill her?"

Soubi had to smirk at her willingness to hurt Ritsuka's mother. He doubted she would actually do any harm if the opportunity arose, but it was nice to know someone else echoed his sentiments. "Ritsuka wouldn't let either of us kill her. I don't know if they cops are there to arrest Ritsuka's mother. None of the doctors here know anything about that situation. I didn't tell them."

"What about Ritsuka's dad? Is he there? Did the hospital let you sign him in?"

"What makes you think I brought him to the hospital?"

"You would know if Ritsuka was being seriously hurt like that. You always seem to know that somehow. I haven't figured out how yet, but I will. You love Ritsuka. If he was hurt, you would be there soon and take him to the hospital." Soubi could almost hear her roll her eyes at him. "It's completely obvious Soubi-san." When in the world had he become the stupid, old person?

"When did my Yuiko-chan get so smart?" She gave a short laugh, but he knew she was worried. Every word she said was laced with worry.

"I've always been this smart, but didn't feel like letting everyone know it. I wouldn't call me your Yuiko-chan too loud. My boyfriend might hear you."

"A new one again? You're going through these boys awful fast. Please tell me this one is better than the others.

Yuiko had been "advanced" when Soubi had first met her as a sixth grader, so it wasn't very long after that when all the boys truly started noticing her. She had had a steady stream of boyfriends for a couple of years now, but had still somehow managed to keep her ears. Soubi still wasn't sure how she had achieved that. Unfortunately, with all those guys, a good amount of them turned out to be bad. She and Ritsuka had had endless fights about whom she chose to date. Ritsuka was worried about his friend getting hurt, physically and emotionally, while Yuiko thought Ritsuka should stay out of her business. Ritsuka, of course, considered it his business especially since Yuiko always told him everything about her new boyfriend. Despite all of their fights and Ritsuka's worries, Yuiko did know how to take care of herself. One boyfriend had tried to slap her, but she had him on the ground before his hand could ever come down.

"Yes," she sighed. "He's really nice, and really sweet, and I really, really like him. He's completely different from the others. I don't think Ritsuka will be able to reject. You're at the hospital closest to his house, right?"

"Yes, on the fifth floor. Go to the nurses' station on that floor and ask for directions to the waiting room. He should be out of surgery soon, but I don't know when he'll be allowed to have visitors. I can't remember how long it takes for the anesthesia to wear off. They may only family in to see at the very first."

"Soubi-san, I have to see him!" she almost shrieked, panicking. "We both have to see Ritsuka-kun!"

"Yuiko-chan, calm down, we will see him. You know there's nothing that's going to keep me from seeing him for a very long time. The only reason I didn't burst into the operating room was because I didn't want to see him being operated on." He had been dreading the idea of having her come, but maybe it would help distract him just a little. It certainly couldn't make things any worse than they already were.

"Are cell phones allowed in the hospital?" She sounded more worried than before, and Soubi could hear someone in the background telling her to hang up the phone.

"Yes, but no one's in this room to try to get me to turn it off. Just come upstairs, and we'll talk then."

"Okay."

Casting an anxious glance at the clock, Soubi pocketed his phone and leaned back against the seat. Someone should be coming soon to update him on Ritsuka's progress. What was with the cop cars and ambulances are Ritsuka's place though? Had Ritsuka's father decided Soubi's idea was a good plan after all, or had Misaki done something to herself or someone else?

Yuiko immediately spotted Soubi and stopped dead in her tracks. There were very few occasions when anyone, even his love, saw any emotion on the pale, beautiful face, but now anyone walking by could see exactly how worried the man was. Anyone could see how much it was killing him to know the one he loved was hurt, and that there was nothing he could to make it better.

"Soubi-san?" The man in question looked up at the softly spoken words. "Will Ritsuka-kun really be okay? I've never seen you look so… sad."

Soubi stared confusedly at her for a moment. He had been showing that much emotion? Mind and face under control for the moment, he kept his voice steady. "Ritsuka will be fine. This is a very good hospital, and I'm told that this surgery is done a lot. He'll just need to stay here for a few days, and then he can go home." Yuiko snorted.

"Home? He's going to go back with his mother? He's not going to get any quite there. Why doesn't he just get his own place? I know some fifteen-year-olds who have their own place, and some get it without their parents having to sign anything. Ritsuka could do that, couldn't he?" No matter how mature Yuiko ever become, when she was worried her eyes would always look like that of a small child's who simply wanted to be told everything would be all right even if it was a lie.

"He could," Soubi agreed. He hadn't thought about Ritsuka getting his own place without any help from his parents. "I told about the same thing to his father, but he didn't like the idea. It's going to take a lot of convincing to get Ritsuka to move out, and I don't think he'll agree to it if his mother is still living there." Yuiko furrowed her brow.

"Why would he-"

Soubi focused on the doctor approaching them. Yuiko noticed his gaze and immediately shut up. "You're here for Aoyagi Ritsuka?" They both nodded, suddenly filled with dread, remembering every story they had ever heard about something going wrong on the operating table. "Surgery went perfectly, and you'll be able to visit him one at a time in a little while. He's out of surgery, but he's still not awake. Someone will come to get you when he's awake." Both of them nodded, immensely relieved. Soubi released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and melted into the chair. Ritsuka had gotten through surgery. Now, he just needed to get through the next week or so.

"Ritsuka will be okay," Yuiko sighed, copying Soubi's movement of practically melting onto the floor. Soubi nodded, but didn't say anything. He desperately needed to see Ritsuka. He couldn't keep himself from jumping when Yuiko loudly exclaimed, "Soubi-san, your party with Yuki-san! That was tonight! Did you lose your contract?"

"No, I amazingly still have the contract. I don't understand why he wasn't furious with me. He said it was good that I had something in my life that was more important than my job, that I had a chance at actually making it."

"Who are you?"

Yuiko and Soubi both looked to the double doors where Ritsuka's father was standing. Yuiko had been about to congratulate Soubi, again, about his wonderful, expensive contract, but the oldest man's quiet, cold, stern voice had stopped her in mid thought. He was looking directly at Yuiko, slightly glaring, but she didn't care. She was in complete agreement with Soubi when it came to Ritsuka's father.

"I'm Hawatari Yuiko. I'm Ritsuka-kun's best friend," she said with a hint of coldness in her voice. "Are you his dad?"

The man didn't move from the doors, still glaring at the pair. "Yes, I'm his father. My name is Aoyagi Kiyoshi. Has a doctor come with any news about Ritsuka?" Yuiko remained quiet, sensing that Soubi was the one needed to answer this question.

"Yes."

Kiyoshi stared at the man expectantly. "So…"

"So what?" Soubi asked mildly, face blank. Yuiko was glad she had turned toward Soubi now. Even though she didn't like Kiyoshi, she didn't want to be blatantly rude to the man by grinning widely at him. She did want to see Ritsuka and even though she was pretty sure Soubi could get her in to see him, she knew that Soubi wanted to visit Ritsuka alone. She wasn't going to chance losing Kiyoshi's permission to see Ritsuka because she laughed at his obvious annoyance.

"So what did the doctor say? Ritsuka is my son, and if you don't tell me, I'll simply ask someone else."

Soubi didn't blink an eye. Was that supposed to be some kind of threat? Did the coward think that was some kind of threat? "I really don't care if you get the information from someone else, but I'll tell you anyway. I haven't gotten to hear myself talk as much as I usually do. Ritsuka is out of surgery and everything went fine. We're waiting for him to wake up from the anesthesia. Once he's awake, we'll be allowed to visit."

Kiyoshi sank down into a chair opposite from Soubi and Yuiko and rested his head in his hands. No matter how many nights he had spent away from home, and no matter how much it had felt like he had lost Ritsuka at the age of ten, there was a huge difference between feeling like you had lost a son and actually losing a son. He had been so terrified that something would go wrong, and that he would lose his last living son. He knew he hadn't been there when Ritsuka had needed him, but he would never wish for his son's death. Soubi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Did you know that there are cop cars at your house?"

Kiyoshi frowned slightly and shook his head. "How do you know that there are any?" He still didn't trust the man and wasn't sure how exactly Ritsuka had become friends with him, but he was the one to bring Ritsuka to the hospital and had saved his life.

"I was going to see if Ritsuka was home. When I got to your house, there was a couple of cop cars and an ambulance," Yuiko answered politely. Kiyoshi had no idea what to make of the pink haired girl, but assumed Ritsuka and she had met at school. He didn't like the news that there had been cops at his house. Misaki had been known to lash out at anything and everything, including people, when she was angry and couldn't immediately find anything to take her anger out on. His wife didn't leave his mind as a nurse came into the waiting room to tell them that Ritsuka was awake and ready for visitors.

Soubi glared at the man's retreating back. He should've been the first to see Ritsuka; he was the most important person in the teen's life. The nurse, however, had said that it would be best for Ritsuka to have only one visitor at a time. Yuiko had pulled out her cell phone and was now texting rapidly. "I've told Yayoi-san about Ritsuka. He says he's glad that Ritsuka is going to be okay and wants to visit him tomorrow." Soubi nodded, suddenly very grateful that Ritsuka had two good friends who would stand by him. He hadn't expected their friendships to last very long, but as freshman in high school they all still attended the same school and were still just as close. Yayoi still liked Yuiko even though he had been on a few dates had a couple girlfriends. Yuiko still really like Ritsuka, but knew that they were never going to happen because Ritsuka loved Soubi.

"Yuiko-chan, what time do you have to be home?" Ritsuka's father had been gone for thirty minutes now and it was almost nine, and Soubi couldn't remember what time her curfew was.

"My mom's going to come and get me after I've visited Ritsuka. Did you think Aoyagi-san will be back soon? I really want to see Ritsuka. Do you me to go next, or do you want to try to go together?" Soubi thought for a moment. He hated the idea of being the last to see Ritsuka, but he might be able to spend more time with Ritsuka if he went last.

"Let's try to go together, but if we can't, you can see him next. I think I can spend more time with him if I go last." Yuiko nodded and continued texting. Some might have considered it rude, but she knew that Soubi wanted to have silence.

* * *

Ritsuka sighed as his father left and closed his eyes. Of all the people he had expected to see, his father certainly hadn't been one of them. He was still a little confused about what exactly had happened. He knew that he was in a hospital, that he had had surgery to fix his lung that had been damaged from his mother's beating, but he didn't understand how he had gotten to the hospital. He had tried asking his father, but he had only wanted to talk about what to do next, which Ritsuka was still groggy to think about. His dad had mentioned something about getting his own place and getting Mom some help, but he didn't understand what that meant. What kind of help? Would she be locked in a cell somewhere? Would he be able to visit? Why did he have to move out? She probably wouldn't do this to him again, at least, not this badly. 

He opened his eyes as the door opened and a pink head poked through. He smiled lightly at his best friend as she walked over to the bed, smiling a little. "Hey, Ritsuka-kun. Are you feeling okay considering everything that happened?" Ritsuka nodded slightly.

"I've been better, but nothing really hurts. Stuff just kind of aches, but I think I'm on some pain medication, so it's not that bad. Did Soubi bring me here?" he asked, finally making the connection.

"Yes, he's still in the waiting room. He wanted to see your first, but your dad went, and then he decided that he could probably spend more time with you if he went last. I can't stay very long anyway because my mom is on her way here to get me. Yayoi-kun and I are going to come over tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Okay. It's the same day, isn't it? Dad wouldn't answer any of my questions."

"It's the same day. It's almost nine at night; I can only stay a few more minutes. Is there anything you want me to bring you? I'm sure Soubi-san will get some of your stuff once he leaves your side, but is there anything you can think of?"

Ritsuka tried to think of something; he really did, but couldn't come up with anything. Yuiko left with promises to come back the next day with Yayoi. It was only a minute later when Soubi entered Ritsuka's drab hospital room.

Soubi wanted to rip Ritsuka out of the hospital bed and hold him as tightly as possible, but he couldn't. Ritsuka was still hooked up to several machines and two little tubes were in each nostril to provide more oxygen. No matter what condition Ritsuka was in, he was determined to at least get a hug from Soubi, if not more.

Soubi didn't say a word as he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Ritsuka's hair off his forehead. Ritsuka immediately grabbed his other hand, suddenly so relieved to have Soubi back by his side. "Soubi?" Ritsuka asked with suddenly, alert, open eyes.

"What?" he replied softly. "I'm right here, and I'm not leaving." He hated seeing Ritsuka like this, hated seeing him so helpless and _hurt. _

"I want a hug. I want you to lie down beside me and hold me." Soubi immediately complied with the request, more than happy to snuggle next to the fifteen-year-old. Soubi buried his face in Ritsuka's hair, breathing deeply. He had come so close to losing his Ritsuka. Everything had almost been lost. He moved one hand up and down Ritsuka's feline tail, something that he knew Ritsuka found soothing.

"I love you," Soubi murmured into the velvety soft hair against his face. Ritsuka leaned in closer to him, but moved his head upward. Soubi lifted his head and met Ritsuka's violet-eyed gaze.

"I love you too," Ritsuka whispered, tilting his head upward. His lips were only a breath away from Soubi's, but he would have to move his whole body to get any closer, and he was simply too tired for that. Soubi smiled slightly and gently pressed his lips against Ritsuka's. The kiss was very brief, but it was all Ritsuka needed before the medicines took hold, and he fell back asleep.

Author's Note: This would've been out a few days sooner, but I wanted to make it longer to make up for the shortness of the previous chapter. This is over 3400 words long!!! The longest for this story so far even if it is only the fourth chapter. I'm also in the process of painting my room. What did everyone think of Yuiko? I don't feel like I got her character very well. They would be freshmen in high school right???????? Ritsuka is going to be sixteen soon since winter break is coming up, and his birthday is December 21. Thanks for the name suggestions for Ritsuka's dad, and thank you soooooooooooo much for the reviews!!! I have 47 in only three chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! More Ritsuka and Soubi will be coming, but I'm not sure if this will be a lemon. I really times infinity don't think that I could right that, though I know plenty of people want that. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter Five: Changes

**Chapter Five: Changes**

Aoyagi Misaki was barely aware of her surroundings. She didn't register the doctors and nurses bustling around her, trying to discover the source of the blood covering her. She didn't care that she had been stripped of her clothes, or that she was currently strapped down to the metal gurney. None of this registered with her. She could only see a raven-haired boy in front of her eyes, her boy, her Ritsuka. The real Ritsuka, not the imposter that now inhabited, contaminated, her house. That wasn't real. Her Ritsuka had just gone away, but now he was back. He was back with her, and that was all that mattered. Ritsuka had returned to her.

"What's she saying?" one of the doctors asked. "What's she murmuring about?"

"I think she said 'Ritsuka,' " one nurse said while hanging up an IV bag.

"Ritsuka? Who's that? Do we have any contact information?"

"Yes, her husband's on his way. Someone from the police is bringing him here. He was at work, or something, when she did this."

"What exactly did she do? These cuts look self-inflicted, but none of them is life threatening. Why were we called?" A nearby nurse shrugged and answered.

"Just send her to psych when the cuts are cleaned up. She's obviously not of sound mind. The neighbors said they heard some crashes, and some of them suspect she's been abusing her son for years. Have you heard the name Aoyagi anywhere? It sounds familiar."

"Wasn't that the boy that was burned in a classroom in an elementary school? Wasn't his name Seimei or something?"

Misaki's eyes locked on the nurse now. "Seimei?" she whispered. "Seimei will come back. Ritsuka is back now, and Seimei will come. He loves Ritsuka; he'll come. Seimei doesn't want Ritsuka dead. Both my sons will come back." The doctors and nurses stopped their motions and stared at the woman strapped down on the gurney.

"This is his mother? So Ritsuka is her other son?"

"Appears to be," the head doctor replied. "Is all the blood her own?"

"I can run a test to check. Why do you want to know?"

"The neighbors think she was abusing her son. Some of this could be his, and if it is, we need to know where he is."

"Ritsuka is back… the real Ritsuka is back…he came back…"

Misaki tried to hit the doctor as he leaned over her because he was now blocking her view of seeing her beautiful Ritsuka. Frowning, she tried again. Why couldn't her arms move?

"M'am, what do you mean the real Ritsuka came back? Where's the other Ritsuka?"

Misaki glared at him, confused, only wanting to see her Ritsuka again.

"It's useless," someone said out of the deranged woman's line of vision. "She's nuts. We can call the local hospitals if you're really worried about that kid, or just ask his dad. She's ready to go to psych now." The doctor moved from above her face, but Ritsuka was gone. Beige curtains now occupied the spot where Ritsuka had been.

"Ritsuka," she whispered quietly as the bed started to move. "RITSUKA!" she yelled, panicking. "Ritsuka, come back! COME BACK!" The nurses paid her no mind. Wheeling screaming, thrashing patients was nothing new.

0000000000000000

Ritsuka turned the page of his book and sighed lightly. It was the following morning after his mother's beating. Though he could still feel the affects of the beating and the surgery, he wanted to leave. Soubi had been there when he had woken up and had planned on staying the whole day, but Yuki-san had been determined to meet with him and discuss the upcoming magazine spread and the art exhibit. Soubi had wanted Yuki to come to the hospital to discuss things, but Ritsuka wasn't willing to let Soubi miss anything more because of him. He doubted that the man would be very patient for much longer. Soubi was been very reluctant to leave the raven-haired side's, but after a lot of convincing on Ritsuka's part, Soubi had left. He had promised to be only a couple of hours, but it had been almost four. Ritsuka didn't mind that much though. He knew how happy Soubi was about getting the contract.

He looked up from his book as his father snored loudly. Ritsuka still didn't understand why his dad was here, or why he was so tired. He knew Soubi had asked Kiyoshi to move out, and that his father had said no. Ritsuka had been concerned about how much his father now knew about Soubi and him; he had no plans to tell either of his parents about dating Soubi for a very long time. His mother didn't need any more reasons to hate him. His father had only asked him how he was feeling before sitting down and immediately falling asleep.

Ignoring his father, he returned to his book, but was interrupted only a few minutes later by the buzzing of his phone. He flipped it open to read another text message from Soubi.

**Another two hrs. Srry. Can't get away. **

He couldn't help but feel a little sorry that it would at least another two hours before he could see Soubi again, but knew that this was important. Okashera Yuki was one the most influential men in the art world and only took on one new artist each year. Each of those artists had become known worldwide, and as a bonus, became very wealthy.

Ritsuka's father snored again while the teen quickly sent Soubi a text telling him not to apologize for Yuki wanting to keep him longer. Soubi didn't send one back, but Ritsuka didn't expect him to. He hadn't met the rich man yet, but knew that he tended to be very strict and wanted no distractions when he was with a client, as he called them. After hearing about his reaction to Soubi's absence at his own party, Ritsuka had decided that Okashera had been on drugs and that's why he hadn't cared.

He knew that something was wrong at home, that something was wrong with his mother, but he didn't know what. Yuiko had mentioned something about an ambulance being at his house last night. Soubi hadn't been able to offer insights into this either. Ritsuka's father seemed to be the only one who knew, and was currently still sleeping, oblivious to his son.

An hour later, Kiyoshi finally woke up. Ritsuka had finished his book half an hour ago and had been bored ever since. He couldn't talk to anyone on the phone because they were either with a world-renowned artist, or at school. None of the books he had with him held any interest at the moment. Bored out his mind, he had taken to counting the ceiling tiles, but even that hasn't taken very long. He only had to count the tiles going down and across then multiply those together to get the answer. It had only taken a couple of minutes. He spent twenty minutes trying to fall asleep before deciding that the only thing that might be partly amusing was to play with all the buttons on the bed to see what they did. He had ended up calling the nurse twice when he needed nothing before he figured out how to make the bed go and up down. He couldn't stop the huge smile spreading across his face when he noticed his father was awake. He could finally do something.

"Hey, Dad. What happened at home? Yuiko told me about the cop cars and ambulance. Is Mom okay?" Kiyoshi wiped a hand over his face and sat up straighter. He had made sure that Ritsuka was no in immediate need of anything before sitting down and trying to sleep. He had been delaying the very subject that his son badly wanted to discuss. He still didn't understand all of it himself. His decision about Ritsuka's friend's proposal to let the teen move out still weighed heavily on his mind while he collected his thoughts.

"She's in a hospital, Ritsuka," he said quietly, suddenly. He had wanted to approach the topic slowly, but couldn't think how of to do that. "After she hurt you, she lost control completely. She…"

Ritsuka was watching his father carefully as worry welled in his chest. What had Mom done to end up in a hospital? "Dad," Ritsuka prompted, "what did she do?"

"She set your room on fire, but it was very small. The fire department put it out very quickly and left. That's why your friend didn't see the fire truck." He paused again to collect his thoughts for a couple of seconds. "She had some minor burns, but the doctors think that she used something sharp to hurt herself. She lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay. She just needs to stay in the hospital for a little while."

Frowning, Ritsuka thought about this. He had never expected her to set fire to any part of their house. He was relieved to know that she would be okay, but there was something Dad wasn't telling him. Kiyoshi was staring at his locked hands in his lap, refusing to meet the curious gaze of the teen lying a few feet away. Kiyoshi didn't lift his head as Ritsuka spoke coldly.

"There's something you're not telling me. What else is wrong?"

Ritsuka couldn't see the subtle trembling of the man's hands, or the sad look in his eyes. "Mom's in the psych ward of the hospital. She… she's not going to be out for a while. She thought that Seimei was back and that he told her to set your room on fire. She thought Seimei told her that setting the fire would bring back the real you."

"Seimei's dead," Ritsuka stated plainly.

"I know. She was hallucinating. The doctors are going to try some new treatments to find something that works to stabilize her." Ritsuka had nothing to say this. Could all of this really be fixed with a few pills? "The doctors," Kiyoshi continued, "know that she's been abusing you. They've agreed not to report it to the police if I promised to make sure that she wouldn't be able to hurt you again." Ritsuka frowned at him.

"What does that mean? If she's locked up in a hospital, she can't hurt me." Ritsuka could hear his father's shaky intake of breath.

"True, but they meant to not even let the opportunity arise. At least, not until they've found suitable treatment." Kiyoshi still refused to look up from his lap, but Ritsuka could now see the shaking of his hands.

"I still don't understand what that means," Ritsuka answered after several moments. "She's not going to be able to hurt me when she's in a hospital."

"Yes, but they meant…"

"They meant what?" Ritsuka snapped annoyed at not being told what was happening immediately.

"It means that you won't be able to visit her while she's in the hospital. The doctors think that it would just upset her more." Ritsuka's mind seemed to shut down slightly at this.

"Why?" he whispered. "The doctors can stop her if she tries anything. She's going to want to see me in a few days. You can't stop me from visiting her," he growled, not really angry at his father, but he was the only one there to receive the anger.

"No, I can't," the man conceded, "but the doctors and nurses at the hospital will, and, unfortunately, I have something else that I need to tell you that's more important."

Ritsuka gaped at him. "What in the world could be more important than the fact that Mom's in a loony bin, and that the doctors won't allow me to see her? That seems pretty damn important to me." Ritsuka crossed his arms and slammed himself back against the pillows. He wanted to pace around the room just to be doing something, but knew that standing meant the whole world would turn upside down and around.

"I've decided that you are going to move out. I've found a couple of apartments for you to look at when you're released. I will pay for everything that you'll need." Kiyoshi finally raised his head to meet the violet eyes staring, shocked and reproachfully, back at him. "I know you may not want to move out, but Mom is going to be in the hospital for a long time, and your old room is rather destroyed anyway."

Ritsuka had never seen this determined, my-word-is-final look in his father's eyes before. Despite hearing all this, he could only think of one thing to ask.

"How is my room destroyed if the fire was small?" This obviously wasn't what Kiyoshi was expecting to hear either. He simply stared at Ritsuka for a few seconds before the question finally sunk in.

"I meant that if didn't affect the whole house. It ruined your room, and there's some damage in the hallway. I'll bring some furniture catalogs for you to look at later. I'm sorry, I've got to get back to work."

Bewildered, Ritsuka only nodded as his father stood up and put on his suit jacket. Kiyoshi quietly closed the door behind him as Ritsuka closed his eyes and tried to make sense of everything that had just been told.

Author's Note: Okay, long time, no update, I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy, and it's just under two weeks until school starts, and I'm trying to at least see my friends some outside of school. My cousin is also in the hospital right now because something is wrong with her kidneys, but her unborn baby seems to be okay right now, but that could change rapidly, so it might be a little before I can update. Or it could be very soon. Just watch your email. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!! I have 65 reviews in 4 chapters!!!!!! This is a new record. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter Six: Shortness and Kissing

Chapter Six: Short, Discussions, and Kissing 

Watching the door, Ritsuka leaned back against the bed again. Soubi was supposed to be there any minute to tell him everything that Okashera had said. Ritsuka, meanwhile, was still processing the fact that he was going to be moving out when he was released from the hospital. He hadn't told Soubi yet; he wanted to wait until they were face to face. The door creaked open, and Ritsuka sat straight up. He could see a lock of blonde hair coming into the room before the rest of the body came through.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled, his whole face lighting up. "Come here and tell me everything that happened. After you tell me everything, I've got big news of my own." Soubi raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't comment as he sat down beside Ritsuka on the bed. Ritsuka leaned against the man after quickly kissing him. Once he was settled, he demanded, "Tell me everything that happened. Is everything still all right?"

"Everything's more than all right. He loved all of my other paintings, and he decided to rent a bigger gallery to hold everything," Soubi smiled. "Someone visiting another gallery saw one of my paintings, one of the butterflies, and wanted to buy it on the spot! I was going to let them, but Yuki-san wouldn't let them. I can't believe how high he has everything priced, but he claims that the prices are low. He says people will want to buy them once my interview in the magazine comes out next week. That's really all I have to tell. Everything's going as planned so far, and right now my only job is to paint more and stand there," he laughed. Ritsuka smiled widely back, forgetting all about his mother locked away in some institution. "What's your big news?" Ritsuka's face fell as he looked away from Soubi. "Is it bad news?" Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck in a tight hug while Soubi wound his own arms around the teen's back.

"You probably won't think it's bad news, but I do. Mom set my room on fire after you brought me here." Ritsuka proceeded to explain the rest about the fire and why Yuiko hadn't seen the fire trucks. "Now, she's in an asylum, or something. A psych ward maybe, I can't remember what Dad said. The doctors won't let me visit her. They said they were afraid seeing me would make her worse, or set her into some kind of episode. No one knows how long she'll be in there, and Dad's making me move out. He's going to bring by some pictures of some apartments tomorrow for me to look at." Soubi stared down at the head resting against his chest, stunned. Kiyoshi had taken his advice? How was he supposed to respond to this?

"Do you want to move out?" he asked carefully. Ritsuka had kept his voice neutral during his whole explanation. Ritsuka mutely shook his head and hugged Soubi tighter. "Living on your own could be fun though. You won't have to listen to anybody, and you won't have a curfew. Your mom can't hurt you anymore either," he added softly. Misaki had never been a good subject between them even when Ritsuka had been twelve.

"Yes, but I don't want to move. They're not even going to let me see her. She's my mom, and now she's alone. She wasn't supposed to be alone; I wasn't supposed to leave her alone." Soubi pulled back from the smaller body to look at his face.

"Ritsuka," he said sternly, "you did not leave her alone. This is not your fault. _You _didn't leave her. She was abusing you, and that was wrong. She's the reason you're here in the hospital. You can't blame yourself for any of this. None of this is your fault." Ritsuka sighed and looked away. It was his fault. If he hadn't showed up and the real Ritsuka hadn't left, his mother would never have had a reason to abuse him.

Soubi waited for the violet eyes to turn back to him, but Ritsuka simply returned to his previous position, resting against Soubi's broad chest. The blonde kissed the raven head, letting the subject drop. He knew they would never see eye to eye on this. Ritsuka was trying to force all of the negative thoughts out of his head, but it wasn't working. He didn't want to think about moving out, about leaving his house behind, about his mother locked in some room, and he really didn't want to think about not being able to see her indefinitely. There was only way that was sure to get his mind off of his depressive thoughts.

The fifteen-year-old slowly placed his warm lips on the older man's slightly cooler ones as all thoughts, except for those about how wonderful this felt, left his brain. Soubi responded immediately, without thinking, moving his lips against the smaller ones, dominating. Ritsuka twisted his fingers in Soubi's long blonde strands while rubbing his tongue across Soubi's lips. It wasn't even a second later that Ritsuka's tongue was feeling around the familiar contours of Soubi's mouth, heart accelerating. Ritsuka was extremely aware of Soubi's hand trailing up the skin of his back under the flimsy hospital gown. He was now very thankful for his rebelliousness against the doctors' orders saying that he needed to wear only the gown. He didn't want the first time Soubi saw his bare butt to be in a hospital bed after one of his mother's beatings.

Soubi leaned back onto the bed, half laying, half sitting, pausing for only a couple of seconds to get air. Ritsuka, impatient, locked lips with him again before moving to kiss along his jaw line. Goosebumps rose on Ritsuka's spine as Soubi rubbed his hand up and down his back while his other hand was cupping the back of his neck. Ritsuka gasped slightly when Soubi moved away from his lips and began nibbling on his ear. It was only then Ritsuka heard the loud beeping noise. He idly wondered what was causing it, but quickly forgot about it when he felt teeth on his feline ears. Soubi smiled against the pointed ears. Tracing a line of kisses down his head until reaching Ritsuka's lips, Soubi never heard the loud beeping noise. When he resurfaced again for a brief moment to get air after inserting his own tongue in Ritsuka's mouth, he became aware of the noise. He glanced at the monitor beside the bed, a thin line appearing on his forehead. "Ritsuka, we've got to stop," he said, realization dawning. Ritsuka stopped kissing Soubi's neck, and looked up, confused.

"Stop? Why? You're the one who says we don't make out enough. Do you know how to make that shut up? It's getting on my nerves." Ritsuka was slightly sweaty and breathless, heart still beating fast.

"It'll stop when your heartbeat returns to normal. It's beeping because your heart rate got too high; that's why we have to stop." Raven hair flopped against his cheeks.

"No, we just have to ignore the sound. Soubi," he almost whined, "come back here." The blonde had stood up from the bed and moved to sit down in a chair. "Who cares what the machine's doing? I'm fine," Ritsuka said confidently.

"You're not fine. You need to rest and not get excited. You know the nurses and doctors are going to see your heart rate, and they're going to want to know it got so high." Ritsuka shrugged at this, unconcerned.

"They'll intelligent. Most of them know we're dating anyway. I don't see what the big deal is," he replied grumpily, flopping back on the bed. He could tell by the look in Soubi's eyes that the man wasn't going to budge.

"The big deal is that you're recovering from a concussion, broken ribs, and surgery. The more you rest, the sooner you get out of here. You want to leave don't you?" Soubi desperately hoped that Ritsuka would agree, so they could go onto a different conversation. He had no desire to get into a fight.

"Yes, I want to leave, but I also want to make you. Hormones are winning over reason right now." His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, but every inch of his body screamed defeat. Ritsuka was silent for several moments before asking, "Do you really think it'll be a good thing for me to move out?" Ritsuka still refused to look at him. He hated the idea of moving. The idea filled him with fear and doubt.

"Yes, I do. It's scary to move out, but this will be good for you. I'll come and visit as much as you'll let me, and you know Yuiko-chan and Yayoi-kun will too. I'll help move all of your stuff." Ritsuka knew Soubi was trying to reassure him, but it didn't work.

"I don't have anything to move. The fire destroyed everything. Dad said he was going to start buying me some more stuff. You are not buying me anything," he added sternly. "Dad said he would buy everything, and I don't want you spending a bunch of money on me." Ritsuka glared over at him, but Soubi only smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You didn't listen when I told you to work on your glares, did you? They're not very threatening." Soubi smiled wider at Ritsuka's indignant gasp.

"They are too! Tons of people at school shut up when I glare at them. They just don't usually work on you, and you didn't promise not to spend a lot of money on me. Dad'll buy everything."

"I promise not to spend a lot of money on you," Soubi repeated dutifully. "Will you at least let me buy you something to sneak in here?" Ritsuka's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Yes, have you already bought something?" He was now eyeing the large pockets on Soubi's jacket.

"No, Yuiko-chan's bringing it. I told her I would pay her back when she got here. I think she's bringing something from McDonald's or Seven Eleven."

"Thank god for fried food."

**Author's Note: Short, I know, but I need to split these and the next chapter up. I feel like that's too much happening in one chapter. Ritsuka's going to be moving next chapter, and we'll have to see where it goes from there. I have no idea where this story is going. Any suggestions are appreciated. Depending on how quick I get reviews, and what people want, there might be another chapter by Sunday. I start school Monday, August 6****th****, and my writing time is going to cut down drastically. TELL ME THIS: Do you want a short chapter by Sunday, about his length, or a longer chapter in over a week?? Thanks to all the reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Moving and Bad News

**Chapter Seven: Moving and Bad News**

Ritsuka stared at the huge building in front of him, awestruck. He knew his dad had a good job, but he didn't think he has this good of a job! How could they afford an apartment in the twenty story, swanky building? It reeked of wealth, and Ritsuka knew they weren't wealthy. He had stopped walking for a brief moment, stunned. His father was a couple of steps ahead, looking slightly concerned. "Are you feeling okay? Is something hurting?"

Ritsuka finally tore his eyes away from the massive building. "What? No, I'm fine. Are you sure we can afford this? I don't need anything big or fancy." How could his dad pay for this, his medical bills, and everything that had to be done for his mother? It didn't seem probable that they had this much money.

Kiyoshi looked oddly at his son. "Don't worry about the money. We've got plenty. I was promoted again a couple of weeks ago. We can afford all this and still have a decent amount left. I want you to focus on getting better. Let me handle all the financial obligations."

Ritsuka nodded his head and followed his father through the automatic doors into a small area with rows of post office boxes on one wall. Kiyoshi continued forward through another set of automatic doors. Ritsuka thought the lobby looked like something better suited for an upscale hotel than that of an apartment building. There was a long, marbled desk straight ahead with two people, a man and a woman, seated in front of computers. They looked up as the doors opened, but went back to their work when they saw it was Kiyoshi. Ritsuka quickly swept his eyes around the room, trying to take in all the details of the potted plants, marbled tile floor, and the large fountain with tiny, twinkling lights around it that was near the left wall. He barely had enough time to register that it was made out of some kind of stone before he had to follow his father into the elevator to go up to the tenth floor, apartment twenty.

They hallway was wide, but had none of the lavishness of the lobby. The floor was the same odd tile with a marbled pattern on them just as the ones in the lobby. Father and son were silent as they walked down the plain hall until stopping at a door with the number twenty in gold on it. Kiyoshi turned the lock and ushered Ritsuka in ahead of him.

Ritsuka first thought was: _it's huge. _The living room was three times the size of his old bedroom. There was already a tan couch, a wood end table with a lamp on it, a dark brown loveseat, and a large TV in the room. Ritsuka could see the TV first against the wall at the front before the white wall stopped to reveal a small hallway. The couch was directly in front of the TV about fifteen feet back with a small cherry wood coffee table in front of it. The loveseat was adjacent to the couch on the other side of the end table, with white lamp on it, to the left. He stopped observing the room, already making plans to let Soubi paint the walls any color instead of the boring white, when his dad started talking.

"This is obviously the living room. Over here," he gestured to their left across a low counter, "is the kitchen." Ritsuka walked into the kitchen. There was no door to separate it from the living room, but he didn't mind. He would be able to see Soubi cooking and talk even if he was in the living room. The kitchen was about half the size of the living room. The stove and range were against the front wall, the same wall the door to the apartment was on. The microwave was resting above the stove with cabinets of light colored wood surrounding it. The refrigerator stood where the cabinets ended. There was island in the center of the center with a marble countertop that was present on all on the counter space. The sink, more cabinets, and dishwasher were against the left wall. "I've already unpacked a lot of food for you. When you're about to run out call me, and I'll buy some more, or give you money to buy them yourself. Do you want to see your room now?" Ritsuka nodded again. Maybe he could go to sleep soon.

Kiyoshi once again led the way down the short, blank hallway to the last door on the right. The bed was against the far left wall with the edge in the corner. There was a blue painted nightstand at the head of the bed. The closet was on the opposite wall along with a small bureau. On the wall facing the end of the bed was a small entertainment center with a TV, DVD, player, and a new Playstation 2.

Ritsuka walked across the beige carpeting to the bed and lay down on the navy sheets, resting his head on the light blue pillowcase. Kiyoshi stepped further into the room, once again the concerned look on his head that was so foreign to Ritsuka. He had finally become used to seeing Soubi, Yuiko, Yayoi, and even some of his teachers concerned, but seeing his father concerned confused him. "I'm fine," he answered before the man could speak. "I'm just a little tired and frustrated."

"Why are you frustrated?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"I'm already tired, and I've hardly done anything. I hate getting tired so easily and having to rely on someone else. Plus, I don't want to sleep this much. I need to unpack and everything," Ritsuka growled out.

Kiyoshi sighed and sat down beside him on the bed. He had completely avoided his home, wife, and child when Seimei had died and Misaki's abuse of this Ritsuka had worsened. The two Ritsukas were still separated in his mind, but he was now beginning to see that even if the present Ritsuka was the opposite of the Ritsuka he had known for those ten years, this Ritsuka was still his son. This Ritsuka was his child, who now needed him, and needed him to make sure that things were all right even if the teen would never admit that.

"I can unpack everything for you. You can lie here and rest, and tell me where to put everything. Things are still getting done, and you get the things where you want them, but you're still resting," he reasoned. Ritsuka wanted to argue with this, but he was so tired. He had felt fine lying in the hospital bed for days, had even detested all the rest, but after being released he found that walking small distances seemed to tire him. The doctors had said this could happen because even though he was well enough to leave the hospital, he still wasn't completely healed. Sighing, Ritsuka agreed to his dad's plan.

He was grateful for his father's help, but he really wanted Soubi to be there. Soubi had promised to come by later when Kiyoshi went back to work that afternoon. Soubi would leave before the man got back from work because Kiyoshi had refused to return home until Ritsuka was back at school in a week. Yuiko and Yayoi had both already promised to come by after school to visit and to bring his schoolwork. Ritsuka knew he was going to be confined to the bed for days and knew that he was getting desperately behind in school. He had no intention of going back having no clue what was going on, and swamped in work.

For the next hour Ritsuka told his father where to put things before finally falling asleep. When he awoke two hours later, it took several moments before he remembered that he was in his new apartment. Blinking, he sat up and saw the note on his nightstand. He quickly read over it. Kiyoshi had gone back to work for a few hours and would be back around eight. Ritsuka looked at the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock. He still had three hours before he came back. That was plenty of time for Soubi to come over.

Ritsuka walked down the hallway back into the living room and grabbed his cell phone off the couch where he had left it. There were five new texts: three from Soubi asking what time he could over, if he was still supposed to come over, and one telling him what time he was free. Two were Yuiko asking how his place was and to please call her, and telling him that Yayoi and she had gotten all his schoolwork. Ritsuka ignored Yuiko's texts for the moment and called Soubi. He flopped down on the couch while the phone rang in his ear.

"Ritsuka?"

"Yes, hi. Dad left for work, and he'll be back around eight. Can you come now?" Ritsuka couldn't explain the strong desire for Soubi to come over and just hold him.

"I'm on my way. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just woke up, so I probably sound groggy."

Soubi frowned, but Ritsuka couldn't see this. "I guess that's it. You sounded odd."

Ritsuka closed his eyes. Soubi knew him too well. "I just haven't fully woken up yet. Are you on your way here?"

"Yes, I'm coming. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ritsuka said his goodbyes and hung up, still unable to put a finger on what exactly was bothering him. He replied back to Yuiko's texts, but that only took a couple of minutes leaving him to sink into the comfortable suede cushions. He felt… weird. There was no other word that come to mind, He didn't feel that bad physically, just a little groggy and weak, but he didn't feel good. He felt like something was wrong.

_Soubi's coming soon. Just think about something until he gets here. _

Ritsuka stood up and went into the kitchen, hoping that food would push away the sadness tugging at his heart. There were obvious reasons for him to be sad, but he didn't feel like any of those were it. He was missing his mother, but this felt like it went deeper than that. He couldn't put his finger on why, but he felt depressed. He slowly munched on some chips looking around the open apartment again. It was a very nice apartment, he reasoned, but then why didn't he like it? Was it because of the circumstances that lead to him getting it? Was it because living here meant he wasn't going to see his mother?

The raven-haired teen tried to push these thoughts out of his head and focus on the fact that he was going to see Soubi for the first time that day, but it didn't work. Trying to focus on something else seemed to only make the depression worse. Frustrated, he stomped back over to the couch and laid down, flipping open his cell phone and texting Soubi to find out where he was. Soubi answered quickly telling him that he was in the elevator coming up. Ritsuka unlocked the door and stood there listening for the familiar sounds of Soubi's footsteps coming up the hall. He opened the door to see Soubi coming down the hallway, smiling slightly, though the smile disappeared when he saw the scared, confused, and almost vulnerable look on Ritsuka's face. His heart and pace quickened as he stepped into the apartment.

Soubi wasn't at all surprised to have a pair of thin arms trying to squeeze the life out of him. He gently lifted the slight form into his arms and moved to sit on the couch. Ritsuka repositioned himself on Soubi's lap, breathing in his scent. God, he loved to sit here, curled in Soubi's strong arms. He quickly, but passionately, kissed Soubi's wonderful lips before resting his head once again on the shoulder that held his head just right. Soubi was frowning down at the beautiful head nestled on him; something had been wrong earlier and Ritsuka simply hadn't wanted to tell him.

Ritsuka sighed and relaxed as the depression slowly faded away. He wound his arms around Soubi's neck and lifted his head for another kiss. Soubi broke off a few seconds later, much to Ritsuka's disappointment. "We'll have plenty of time to kiss later. Are you sure everything's okay? You sounded odd on the phone, and it wasn't because you were groggy." Ritsuka groaned inwardly and slid off the man's lap.

"I'm fine now," he answered quietly, looking down at their interlocked hands. "I just felt a little sad." Soubi squeezed his hand gently while wrapping his other arm around the teen and pulling him closer. "I'm really am fine now. I don't know why I was sad, but it's gone, and I don't want to talk about it anymore," he said, answering all of Soubi's unspoken questions.

Ritsuka's voice sounded normal now, and he could detect no trace of sadness in the quiet words. Letting the subject drop, he quickly took Ritsuka's lips prisoner though the fifteen-year-old had no objections to being taken prisoner. He deepened the kiss several seconds later, rising to his knees on the cushions. Soubi leaned back against the armrest as Ritsuka gently pushed against his chest. Ritsuka slid his fingers under the collar of Soubi's shirt, moaning slightly, suddenly on fire. It took him several moments to register Soubi's hands moving on his lower back, but that only increased the fire ravaging his body.

The buttons on Soubi's shirt slowly came open as Ritsuka's fingers fumbled over the small holes, finally succeeding in getting it open a minute later with Soubi's help. He had seen Soubi shirtless several times, but it never cased to amaze. He was simply so gorgeous and hot. The huge expanse of beautiful, hardened, white skin was all his. He usually never thought of owning Soubi, if owning him meant he could look at the glorious chest in front of him whenever he wanted, he would gladly claim ownership. Besides, if anyone else even tried to look at the bare chest, he would kill him or her. He was supposed to be the only one to see this.

Soubi had Ritsuka's pull over shirt off in one fluid movement. Ritsuka resumed his trail on kisses across Soubi's bare chest once his shirt was discarded on the floor. Soubi had his fingers twirled in the raven locks just under his head.

"Ritsuka," he groaned. Ritsuka didn't look up, simply smiling as he kissed Soubi's pert nipples.

Ritsuka didn't want to think about how far they would've gotten if the doorbell had rung while they were trying to get the other's belt off. "They'll go away," Ritsuka said, succeeding in getting Soubi's belt undone. The blonde looked undecided for a moment, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment. He had never wanted Ritsuka more than he did at that moment. They both thought the person had gone away and proceeded to strip down to their underwear, still lying on the couch, Ritsuka on top.

Both their hands were exploring the other's body, new crevices to be found. Ritsuka did blush slightly Soubi rubbed his growing bulge, but continued his kisses over the smooth abdomen.

Ritsuka and Soubi froze as the doorbell rang again, and a voice shouted. "Sou-chan, come out! I know you're here! You wrote down the address at your apartment! Ricc-chan, let me in! I'm not going to leave until I can talk to you!"

Ritsuka looked down at Soubi's face, frowning. He didn't doubt that Kio meant what he was saying. But eventually he would give up, right? "Leave him. We can go to my room," Ritsuka said, leaping off the couch and tugging on Soubi's hand to follow.

"Ricc-chan, I'll your dad about you two if you don't open this door!" Ritsuka stopped walking and glared at the door coldly. Why was his fun always being ruined?! It could be a dry threat though; he could convince Kio not to tell, but still get what he wanted: Soubi.

"Maybe it would be better to let him in," Soubi answered slowly. Ritsuka stared incredulously at him.

"No, it wouldn't. He's spoiling our fun! I wasn't teasing you this time!" Soubi smiled at his indignant voice and sweaty face.

"That is very disappointing, but you know neither of us will be able to enjoy anything with him screaming at the door. You know how loud he can get." Ritsuka pouted and crossed his arms, looking like a five-year-old who was being denied an especially tasty treat.

"Kio, shut up!" he yelled crossly. "I'm coming!" Ritsuka furiously redressed and waited for Soubi to the same before opening the door, still red faced and sweaty. "What do you want?" he spat. Kio walked into the apartment, silent for once, and looked at both of them.

"Soubi, you pervert! What were you two doing?" Soubi didn't even both to sigh.

"Kio, for the millionth time, I am not a pervert. I never was, and Ritsuka is perfectly old enough."

Ritsuka knew Kio had liked, maybe loved, Soubi in the past, and still had a crush on him, but he didn't care about any of that at the moment. He made himself content on Soubi's lap while Kio's mouth dropped open. How he wished to be in the child's spot. "You haven't answered my question," Ritsuka said coldly.

"What? Oh, Soubi, I'm so sorry! Someone…"

"Someone what?" Soubi asked, dread beginning to rise. Kio's voice was sompletely serious, which meant that something really bad had happened.

"Okashera-san came by earlier looking for you. Someone broke into the art gallery where you painting were being set up. They… they destroyed all the paintings."

"What?" Ritsuka shouted. "Who could be that cruel?" He anxiously looked to Soubi, but his face gave away nothing.

"The police are looking into it. They it might've some teenagers from the area. It's not the first time this has happened. This is the third art gallery they've destroyed this month. They somehow keep getting past the security. Whoever it is, is never caught on camera. I don't know how they do this, but that's what Okashera-san told me."

"A group of teenagers is breaking into a high security art gallery and destroying paintings?" he asked skeptically. "I don't understand how that's possible. They only that is true, if if the teenagers are all geniuses, which I doubt. How are they not being caught on camera?"

Kio shrugged. "I don't understand any of this either. Soubi, you need to get down to the art gallery now. The police want to ask you some questions, like if you've got any enemies." This finally jogged Soubi out of his stupor. He and Ritsuka shared a look. Soubi had plenty of enemies, but it would be very difficult to explain to the police exactly why those people were enemies.

Ritsuka got Soubi's coat and jacket, along with his own. Soubi still hadn't moved his position on the couch, but his eyes were a little more alive now. "Ritsuka, what are you doing? I don't think you should come with me."

"Why? I'm fine, for the tenth time. I'm not tired at all. Someone just destroyed all your paintings! You can't expect me to stay here." He already his coat and jacket on and was headed toward the door. "I'll call dad on the way there and tell him what happened. He can pick me up there after he gets off work." Soubi sighed and followed Ritsuka and Kio out the door. There was arguing with Ritsuka when he used that tone of voice. It would only make him frustrated.

Kio drove them to the art gallery fifteen minutes away, but it took thirty with all the traffic. Kiyoshi had not been happy when he found out Ritsuka was on his way to the gallery with Soubi when he still wasn't completely, and didn't believe his son when he said he felt fine. Ritsuka wasn't concerned about his father being angry. What was he going to go- ground him? Like he was going to be any places beside tonight.

The police had the whole building surrounded when they pulled up. Okashera-san was waiting for them outside. Soubi walked quickly to him and introduced Kio and Soubi. "Did they get everything?" His voice was neutral, but Ritsuka could hear the edge to it. Okashera's gray head nodded solemnly.

"We've still got the extras that you painted at my office. They didn't destroy the best one though, the one of him." He inclined his head toward Ritsuka. Soubi frowned at him, confused.

"That's good isn't it? We've still the best one left." Okashera was shaking his head again.

"They didn't destroy it as far as we know. They stole it."

**Author's Note: This feels like a good place for me to end it. And it's long! Everyone who reviewed knew that I wasn't going to update last Sunday because my schedule was busy. My cousin is fine, out of the hospital, and safely home. School is insane. I will not be able to update during the week. It's impossible. I haven't even been able to read any fan fictions. I read Eclipse this week, it just came out, and I neglected my schoolwork to do that. I will still try to update on the weekends and try to have them this length. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I have 92 reviews in six chapters!!!!!! That's a personal best for me. Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm getting a cold or sinus infection and my brain isn't working that well. Thanks for reviewing, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Yelling

**Chapter Eight: Yelling**

Quiet whispers of long forgotten patrons floated through the hallways, mocking those who dared to go against them. Stealthily they slid under the door, weaving between the cracks, slithering across the cold floor. Something was different; something didn't belong here. The young man didn't feel the presence of the whispers. He had never believed in anything that he couldn't see. However, goose bumps rose over the flesh of the body sitting next to him on the floor.

Slowly, they wound their way up the human's bodies. They wanted to kill the man when they saw what was wrong. Did he think he could get away with this? He stole a piece of art! He had committed the worst crime! Something had to be done.

The girl on the floor visibly shivered and gulped. The patrons smiled grimly at her. She could feel them, could be controlled by them. The young man paid no attention to the other occupants of the room, focused on the piece of stolen, magnificent, art in front of him. Of course, the patrons sneered, he chooses this room. It's the only empty room in the whole building.

The young man didn't move, not even as the patrons rested upon his shoulders, not even as they burrowed in his hair and clothes, not even when his female companion screamed quietly as something tugged on her hair, and not even as she fled the room in tears. He simply stared at the most beautiful painting he had ever seen in his life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why would someone steal a painting?" Ritsuka asked once again, walking along side Soubi as Soubi, Okashera, and he walked through the destruction of the art gallery.

"No one seems to know. People have tried to steal paintings before, but they've always been work famous paintings, not the work of a rising artist. The police think it might be someone who has a grudge against you."

Soubi and Ritsuka were silent. It was out of character for their enemies to steal a painting. Both doubted anyone who had a grudge against either of them even knew about the art gallery.

"It might not be someone who has anything against me. The portrait was of Ritsuka. Maybe it's someone he knows. Maybe they just liked it. I can always paint another." Soubi pretended not to notice Ritsuka's body tensing or the flash of concern in his eyes. He glanced at the teen for a moment. A look passed between them, and Ritsuka relaxed a little. He was still fathoming how Soubi could talk of simply painting another like it was no big deal. "It probably won't match the original, but we have to have something for opening night, correct?"

Okashera sighed, suddenly looking his age instead of an multimillionaire. "Yes, we need something for opening night, but you won't be able to duplicate the original. It's impossible to do, however, you've got a great start for a new painting. I can see why the painting turned out so well," he said appraisingly. Ritsuka's cheeks flamed as he looked around and shuffled his feet. Ritsuka doubted he would ever be able to take a compliment without blushing from anyone but Soubi.

Ritsuka tuned the two men out as they walked into the portion of the building that had housed Soubi's art until just an hour ago. Immediately, he grabbed Soubi's hand once he saw the first shredded painting. It had been one of his favorite- a pink, delicate butterfly sitting on a flower against a black backdrop. Soubi hadn't paused in his conversation with Okashera about what to do with the opening only a week away. Ritsuka gently tugged on the larger hand, hoping to get Soubi to look at him to gauge how he was really dealing with this. It had taken until the last few months, but even when Soubi had on emotionless mask, Ritsuka could almost always see a spark of emotion hidden in Soubi's brilliant eyes. Soubi, however, ignored Ritsuka's tug. Sighing, he ignored the men again and looked around. There wasn't a single painting that hadn't been ruined.

Soubi was trying to focus completely on his employer and not on the fact that all his hard work had been destroyed. Without warning, he dropped Ritsuka's hand, briefly giving him an apologetic look, before turning back to Okashera. Ritsuka was baffled by suddenly having no physical contact, but soon realized why Soubi had dropped his hand. Kiyoshi was walking toward them with clenched fists and eyebrows furrowed together. Ritsuka couldn't help but blanch slightly. He wasn't afraid of his father, but he wasn't fond of spending the rest of the night at odds with the man.

"Ritsuka, it's time to leave. You need to take your medicine and go to bed." Ritsuka could feel the heat spreading across his face. Was it really necessary to make him sound like a little kid?

"It's okay, Ritsuka. I'll text you later. Go home and focus on getting better," Soubi said quietly before Ritsuka could speak. He desperately wanted to kiss the perfect lips that were so close; he didn't want to imagine what his father's reaction to that however.

"Fine," he sighed. "Don't wait too long to text, and it doesn't matter how late it is." Soubi said his final goodbye, and Ritsuka reluctantly walked with his father out of the gallery and into the car. Kiyoshi was silent even when they entered the apartment and Ritsuka collapsed on the couch, suddenly realizing just how exhausted he was. His violet eyes snapped open as a glass slammed onto the coffee table in front of him. Kiyoshi had already returned to the kitchen by the time Ritsuka looked for him. Beside the glass of water were the pills the doctor has prescribed. He wordlessly swallowed them and flipped the TV on. He didn't see his father walking into the room. Kiyoshi flipped off the TV and glared down at his son.

"I was watching that," Ritsuka snapped, arms tense, body coiled to leave the room.

"We need to talk," Kiyoshi stated firmly. "You're not leaving that couch until we do. No amount of yelling, kicking, pouting, whining, or anything else will make me change my mind, understood?"

Ritsuka wanted to snap back at him and yell, but decided against it after thinking about how much energy that would take. He slumped against the couch cushions. "What are we going to talk about?"

"Mom."

Ritsuka looked at him, eyes wide."Okay… why? What's there to talk about?"

_Soubi's rubbing off on me, _he mused.

"There's everything to talk about!" Kiyoshi suddenly yelled. "We can't keep all this inside! It's not going to work!"

Part of Ritsuka was dying to leap up and yell at him to shut the fuck up, but another slightly larger part told him to just sit still and wait this out. All he wanted was to go his room and text Soubi. He would just deal with his dad the best way possible until then. "I'm not keeping this all inside," he answered neutrally, quietly, silently thanking Soubi for all those lessons.

"You're not?" Kiyoshi's pale eyebrows were raised, arms crossed, still standing above his son.

"No, I'm not." Nothing in the world could keep the edge out of his voice this time. He knew perfectly well if he was keeping everything bottled up inside or not. He didn't need an absent dad to tell him what he felt.

"Whom do you talk to then? That- that man?" Spit actually flew from his mouth.

Ritsuka snapped his eyes, now frozen over, to his father. "Yes, I've been talking to _Soubi. _We're friends; don't you want me to happy? Do you care at all?" Ritsuka was pleased to hear how cold his voice sounded though he meant every word.

"Of course I care," Kiyoshi replied at a normal level this time, arms now hanging by his side. "I… I…"

"Dad?"

Kiyoshi paid no attention to the concern in Ritsuka's voice. He couldn't do this. Why did he think things were better? Why had he thought _he _was better? Misaki was still insane and the Ritsuka they had both loved for ten years was still gone. What has possessed him to think he could be here for this boy? How could he be here for this teen that was practically a stranger despite sharing blood and DNA?

"I'm sorry. I have to leave," he said suddenly, heading toward the door. Ritsuka just stared at him for a moment with his mouth hanging open.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I need to go home." He was rummaging in the kitchen, throwing things into bags, and grabbing his keys before making a beeline for the door.

"No! You're not leaving!" Ritsuka yelled. He couldn't explain why his blood was suddenly boiling and his limbs were shaking. "You yell at me and say that I can't leave until we're done talking, I say I'm doing fine, you freak out, and now you're leaving?! No! You can't do this! You don't do all that and then just decide to leave me!"

Kiyoshi had paused with one on the doorknob, staring at his son. Ritsuka tried to read his face, any hint of a recognizable emotion, but saw none. There was plenty of emotion on his face, in his eyes, but Ritsuka could comprehend none of it. "Ritsuka, I can't do this. I can't stay here. I can't deal with this."

"Can't deal with what?" Ritsuka shouted at the top of his lungs. "Can't deal with having a son? You should've thought of that fifteen years ago!"

"It's not just you!" Kiyoshi yelled back, advancing forward, bags abandoned on the floor. Ritsuka instinctively stepped back, startled by his father's huge eyes, and bulging neck veins. He had never seen his father this mad, livid, before. He had never been scared of him before. "Misaki is insane! Do you understand that? She's nuts! She's probably in a room with padded white walls! My wife is nuts! She's in a loony bin! How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"I don't know! How am I supposed to deal it? How can I deal with a mother who beats me because I took away her son, and a father who chooses never to come home because he's can't deal with it? Answer that!"

Ritsuka took another small step back, heart racing, breathing heavily. Kiyoshi was leaning against the door face shining with sweat shoulders slumped. "I don't know," he finally answered several minutes later. "I just don't know. I don't know what to do about any of this. I never meant to leave you alone with her. Every day I would tell myself that I was going home that night, I would even drive there, but I could never enter the door. There were nights when I would stand on the doorstep, hand on the doorknob, but I couldn't open the door. I would never enter. I… I couldn't do it. I'm a coward."

Slowly, Ritsuka lowered himself to the floor anger and adrenaline vanished. Ritsuka curled his knees into his chest, and wrapped his arms around himself. Kiyoshi moved from his place against the door after a moment and lowered himself beside Ritsuka with a sigh. Ritsuka laid his head on his knees, fighting the sudden urge to cry. Where were the tears coming from? So he and his dad had just had a yelling match; there was no need to cry over it. Crying was just going to make his head hurt.

It took several moments for him to register the arm around his shoulders. Automatically, he tensed, not used to any sort of physical contact with his father, especially something that might be affectionate. The hand began rubbing his shoulder, up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. His muscles began relaxing of their own accord, and he leaned ever so slightly into the warm body beside him, still fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry," Kiyoshi whispered hoarsely, fighting back tears of his own. "I'm so sorry." Ritsuka let his father pull him closer, slowly uncurling as Kiyoshi rested his head against the raven head leaning against him.

Ritsuka couldn't keep a few tears from escaping; this was all just too confusing. He had wanted his father to stay, to actually be a father, but now he was more confused than ever. "I'm sorry," the man whispered again into the teen's hair. Ritsuka sighed, more tears escaping, leaned in closer, and for the first time in his memory, allowed his dad to offer some semblance of comfort.

**Author's Note: Ha ha, it's still the weekend!! Lol. I made my deadline. Hopefully, I won't have such a huge homework load next weekend, and I can write a longer chapter. Do you all want Ritsuka and his dad to have a good relationship here? Should they make up, or should Kiyoshi just disappear again? Comments, suggestions, theories are all appreciated! I'VE REACHER OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! Okay, sorry for all the yelling in this chapter, but that makes me so happy!! It took me a while to reach 100 on my other stories. Thanks so much to everyone!! Please keep feeding my review addiction!!!!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Odd Day and Short

**Chapter Nine: Odd day and short**

There had been rumors that the school was haunted by the vengeful spirits of the school's fifteen founders and co-founders, but few believed this story. Most perceived it as a simple story to scare the freshman class on their fast night. She, however, had always believed the stories about the massacre of the founders. No one knew why the founders, along with all the faculty and students, were killed in the middle of the day centuries ago. A friend of the principal came to visit the next day and discovered all the bodies dismembered in puddles of blood. One room's floor was completely covered in blood two inches thick. One thing, almost more disturbing, he said, was the absence of every single painting and art supply.

At least, that was what the legend said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun blazed through the window, bathing the whole bedroom in bright light. Normally, this wouldn't have mattered, but it was extremely annoying to the raven-haired teen trying to sleep for just a few more minutes. Groaning, Ritsuka finally opened his eyes and squinted around the room, confused. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the floor, crying, with his dad. He closed his eyes again and pulled the covers over his head. Maybe he could still get in a few more minutes of sleep.

Several minutes later, Ritsuka was in the bathroom cursing the sun. The sun needed to learn how to sleep in. The apartment was empty. He hadn't really expected his dad to be there when he woke up, however, he had expected more than the note stuck to the fridge.

_**Ritsuka,**_

_**I had to go into work. I'll be back later.**_

_**Dad**_

Ritsuka read it once then laid it on the counter, rolling his eyes. Later would be probably be weeks or months ahead. Deciding that there was nothing better to do, and no books that he was in the mood to read, he showered, dressed, and left to go walk around.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at the only visible occupant of the room, she stood frozen at the door. It had been weeks since they had started searching the art exhibits, and several days since he had finally found it. He hadn't left the room since, had barely eaten, had barely spoken to anyone, and had barely moved an inch. Anyone passing would've thought he was a statue. She had to focus on the rising and falling of his thin chest to know that he truly hadn't froze that way.

It had been three days since she had stayed with him, three days since she had even passed the room, three days since her nightmares started. She had only slept a total of six hours in the past three days. Every night she woke up screaming, drenched in sweat, swatting at invisible things around her body. Her dorm mates simply ignored her yells now and went back to sleep.

His eyes blinked as she said his name, but he refused to turn his head from the painting.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Frowning at his cell phone, Soubi carefully laid down his paintbrush. He had texted Ritsuka last night, just as the young neko had asked, but he hadn't received an answer. He had reassured himself by saying that Ritsuka had gone to bed early because he had been tired. Soubi knew that this was partially true; he had been pale before Kiyoshi had shown up and leaned on him more than usual.

"Sou-chan, if you're so worried about Ric-chan just call him. He'll answer if he sees it's you."

"He's probably still asleep; it's not even noon." Kio rolled his eyes at his friend's quiet, subdued voice.

"Ric-chan's never been a late sleeper. He was always up before you when he stayed here. How the kids still has his ears is unbelievable."

Soubi ignored the comment, picking up another brush. Ritsuka would call him as soon as he got up. There was no reason to worry about him yet.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, shoulders hunched against the cold breeze. It was unusually cold to be so close to spring break, but he didn't mind. However, it would've been nice if he knew where he was. Ritsuka thought he knew the way when he left the apartment, but it had only been twenty minutes and he was completely lost. He immediately grabbed for his phone in his hoodie pocket, but he came away empty handed. Cursing silently, he stopped on the sidewalk looking for anything familiar and wondering what has possessed to think taking a walk in a new part of town was a good idea.

_I can always call for Soubi if I really get lost._

With the reassurance of knowing that Soubi was only a mind call away; Ritsuka continued walking down the sidewalk, looking like someone who didn't have a care in the world.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He ignored her strangled yell, opting for grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him.

"Can you please speak in a lower octave? You know high pitches get on my nerves."

Abruptly, she closed her mouth, eyes wide, her whole body trembling. He had finally moved away from the painting, finally a functioning human being again. She preferred the statue still person to this striding, animated being. Silently, she trailed behind him, only catching a few mumbled words.

"Found… going… victory."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been three more hours, and he still hadn't heard from Ritsuka. It was now three in the afternoon; he knew Ritsuka was awake. Why hadn't the sacrifice called him? He could always use their mental link, but that would only be as a last resort. He didn't know that anything was wrong. It was most likely that Ritsuka had become engrossed in a book and lost track of the time. They were rarely bothered my any fighting pairs anymore. Very few accepted Soubi and Ritsuka as a fighting pair because of Soubi's and Seimei's legendary status.

"Sou-chan, either call Ritsuka and see why he hasn't called you, or forget about it. Your pacing is driving me nuts."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka plopped down onto the cold, hard bench in front of the swings and sighed. He had finally found a park and felt a little less lost recognizing he familiar surroundings of swings, slides, monkey bars, and kids, but he was even more confused about how to get back to his apartment. He shivered as the wing bitingly blew again, cutting through the material of his thing jacket. Why had he wanted to get walking? Had there ever been a reason?

He was trying to avoid calling Soubi to come get him. He often felt like Soubi was saving him, and he was doing nothing in return. Besides, it wasn't as if he was five; he could read a map.

He began idly walking around watching the few children who had come out to play. Once he saw the only other two people that were close to his age, all thoughts of not calling Soubi ran as if they were a gay guy being chased by a mob of straight girls.

_**I'm coming, Ritsuka. Stay where you are.**_

Ritsuka knew one of them was a fighter- probably the boy- but he didn't think the timid, crying girl was a sacrifice. Was the point of there being a fighter without a sacrifice if they meant to battle? He knew those battles never turned out well. Brows furrowed slightly, he went to the other side of the park, sinking into one of the swings, keeping an eye on the duo staring at him.

"Ritsuka."

The tension flowed out of his body at the deep, velvet voice come from directly behind him. Without a second thought Ritsuka threw himself into the man's arms, crying, "Soubi!" The blonde lifted him off the ground for several seconds before pulling back.

"Are you okay?" Ritsuka nodded, arms still around Soubi's wiast.

"I forgot to pick up my cell phone before I left. Don't ask why, or why I thought it was a good day for a walk; I just did." Soubi's lips quirked upward at the teen's defensive tone.

"Do you have any idea why they're here? I don't think they're a fighter unit. I sense a fighter in the boy, but he's very weak, probably untrained. I get nothing from the girl. Does either of them look familiar to you?" Ritsuka shook his head, untwining his arms from Soubi's waist and taking the man's hand instead.

"What could they want from us?"

Ritsuka looked forward as the couple began walking toward them. They were still too far away for Ritsuka and Soubi to see the slightly insane, malicious, and triumphant gleam in the dark-haired boy's eyes, or too see the sorrowful, pleading look on the girl's face.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is such a sucky chapter. I'm stuck. Writer's block sucks. That's the delay for the update, not school or anything. I'm stuck. I have no idea what to do, or this dude and girl are. Any suggestions are insanely welcome. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! 125 in eight chapters!!!!! That makes me smile. Please tell me any suggestions that you have, or any theories. And don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Answers?

**AN1: You're supposed to be confused about Mr. Creepy Dude. THIS IS IMPORTANT. If you're confused about Mr. Creepy Dude, don't worry.**

**Chapter Ten: Answers?**

Ritsuka wasn't trying to figure out why Mr. Creepy Dude and Ms. Scaredy were there; he was too worried about having to fight them. He had felt fine leaving his apartment, but his body was now violently protesting the activity. "Do you think we'll have to fight?"

Soubi glanced down quickly at his Sacrifice before gazing at the still approaching couple. "No, I don't think he even knows how to fight. You're feeling tired now, aren't you?"

Ritsuka glared at the reproach in the older man's voice.

"Yes," he snapped and focused his glare on the dark-haired male and brown-haired girl. After a couple of tense moments, Soubi simply sat down on the cold grass and pulled out a cigarette. Ritsuka blinked down at him, mouth agape.

"You're going to sit and smoke when there's potential fight with Mr. Creepy Dude and Ms. Scaredy?"

Soubi simply smiled and tugged slightly on Ritsuka's hand. "They walk like they're a hundred. It's going to take another five minutes for them to get here." Ritsuka snapped his eyes back to Mr. Creepy Dude and Ms. Scaredy. He really didn't want to admit that Soubi was right. Soubi was always right, and he was already pissed at himself for being stupid enough to go wandering around when he was still recovering from surgery. Letting Soubi win another victory was only going to make him crankier.

Soubi turned his attention from the stubborn, pouting teen standing beside him to the odd couple across the park. He didn't know where Ritsuka had gotten his nicknames, but they fit. Even from the distance, there was something about the boy- Soubi wasn't entirely sure he was a boy; he could've been a man- that was creepy. The girl trailing slightly behind him did indeed look scared.

He didn't comment as Ritsuka slumped to the ground, arms crossed, face in full pout mode.

"Shut up,"

"I never said anything," Soubi replied mildly, blowing out smoke.

"You were thinking it."

"True." He had been thinking about how stubborn how the teen always was, and he hated to admit that Soubi was right about most things most of the time. No matter what happened he knew that would never change; Ritsuka would always be stubborn.

"Can't they walk any faster? Maybe we should just leave. If they really want to talk to us they'll follow like lost puppies," Ritsuka spat, scowling.

"You haven't eaten much today."

Ritsuka sighed and leaned against Soubi. "No, I haven't. I'm tired, cold, and hungry. I'm still sick; these people are stupid, slow, and ridiculous, I didn't leave a note, and if Dad comes home he's going to freak out, and I have to deal with him when all I want to do is go to your place and cuddle," he pouted.

Smiling, Soubi pulled the irritable fifteen-year-old into his lap and nuzzled his neck. Ritsuka relaxed against Soubi's broad chest, moaning quietly as Soubi found the pleasure spot on his neck.

It wasn't until both heard a deep voice that they remembered they were sitting in a public park.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aoyagi Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka and Soubi both looked up as Ritsuka struggled to extricate himself from Soubi's lap. "I'm Aoyagi Ritsuka. What do you want with us?"

Soubi desperately wanted to smirk at the controlled, subtly threatening tone of Ritsuka's voice- the exact tone that Soubi had used so many times before in spell battles.

"Call my Yukoi." He sinuously sat on the ground in front of the couple. Yukoi's companion silently sat down beside him, but clearing trying to tell Soubi and Ritsuka something.

"You didn't answer my question," Ritsuka replied in the same tone, eyes freezing over.

"You're right. I didn't."

"We're not going to tolerate this much longer. Answer our questions, or we will leave."

The corner of Yukoi's mouth turned up slightly. "The famous Agustama Soubi is going to run away from a fight?"

"We're not fighting. You're being annoying. What do you want with us?"

"I want you to paint me."

Ritsuka couldn't keep stop the surprise flying across his face. The weird, creepy dude wanted Soubi to paint him? That was it?

"Why?"

Yukoi sighed and then abruptly laughed, loudly. "The typical one word, cold answer." He shook his head, seemingly amused by the whole situation.

_**I don't like him. Why the hell is he laughing?**_

_**I don't know, **_Soubi answered back.

"I want a portrait done of me, by you. You're one of the most current, up and coming artists, are you not?" Soubi didn't blink though his mind was reeling. How did the teenager know about his promising art career? The magazine hadn't been published yet. Only a select few people knew that he even had a shot at a real career.

"Yes, I am, but I don't understand why you would track us down just for that. Why did you not address me first, instead of Ritsuka? What value is Ritsuka to you?"

"I never said he was of any value to me."

Ritsuka didn't miss the girl's eyes growing to the size of dinner plates._So I am important to him. _

"If I paint you, will you leave us alone? I can do the painting in one day. Tomorrow starting at nine."

"That's great. Here," he reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a white card, "is my number. Call me later to set up a location. Come on, Sakura. We need to find a hotel." Without another word, the couple walked out of the park and out of sight.

"What the hell was that about?" Ritsuka asked from his spot on the ground. "There's no way he just wants a painting. Did you see the girl's eyes get huge when you asked if I was of any value to him?"

"Yes, but that's not import right now. I-"

"Not important right now? How is it not important! We still don't know what they wanted."

Soubi rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have to play the parent role?"

"Gross! I can't date my parent." Soubi pulled the teen to his feet and steadied him.

"Do you know how stubborn you are," he asked exasperated. "The most important thing is getting you home before you collapse, and pray that your dad isn't home yet."

Ritsuka cursed quietly. "I had forgotten about Dad. He probably won't be there. He said he'd be back later, but later usually means several days. He hasn't called my cell," Ritsuka mumbled against the soft cloth of Soubi's jacket where his head had currently taken up residence.

"You gave him the number?"

Silence greeted him.

"When you do become the logical one in the relationship?" Ritsuka grumbled.

"When your hormones kicked in, and when you're sick. You need to be in bed. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are." No matter how tired he was, Ritsuka wasn't willing to admit aloud that Soubi was right. Ritsuka pulled out his phone as they walked onto the bus and found a seat. Soubi looked at him quizzically, opening his coat for Ritsuka to get warm. "I'm calling home just in case." He tried to tell himself that he didn't care if his dad was worried. He was only calling in case his dad was there, and he was mad. Yelling would only make his headache worse.

He never expected the phone to pick up on the first ring.

"Ritsuka?"

Ignoring his father's worried tone, he cheerily answered, "Hey, Dad! I've had a really-"

"Are you all right?"

Wincing at the overly concerned tone, he spoke over the noise of the road rushing beneath. "Yes, I'm fine. I went for a walk."

"A walk?"

Ritsuka swore inwardly at his father's dead tone. His teacher's voices always sounded like that before a student got in huge trouble. "Yes, a walk. I was feeling good, so I decided to walk. I've been at a park I found."

"You're recovering from surgery for a collapsed lung, several broken ribs, and a severe concussion," he growled darkly into the phone. "The doctors gave explicit order for you to stay in bed, and so did I."

Ritsuka wriggled out of Soubi's coat, waiting for his father to say something more. After a minute of complete silence from the other end, he finally spoke up. "I know, but I felt fine. I was bored staying inside. I hadn't planned on being away all day. Besides, I didn't know when you would be home to help me with anything. One time you said you would be back later, and it was a month before I saw you again."

There was the yelling he had expected "So this is all my fault?!".

Soubi had been listening to Ritsuka's side of the conversation, but he heard Kiyoshi yell. Soubi's breath tickled Ritsuka's ear as he bent closer. "Be careful how you answer. Do you want to get in a fight with your dad?"

Static like sounds echoed across the connection as Kiyoshi breathed into the phone. "We'll discuss this when you get home. Where are you? Is anyone with you?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Ritsuka snapped. "Soubi's with me. Bye."

"He's mad," Soubi commented dryly. Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

"That's an understatement. He used that flat 'I can't believe you did something so stupid' voice. I didn't do anything that stupid. I was bored." Soubi simply pulled the teen closer. "It is his fault anyway," Ritsuka continued, unperturbed by Soubi's lack of response. "If he had been home more, Mom wouldn't have beaten me, I wouldn't have had surgery, and I would've thought later meant a few hours not days or weeks." Soubi smiled slightly; ranting Ritsuka has always been one of his favorites. "And all of that was very hard to say in one breath." Several quiet moments passed before Ritsuka started again. "I don't see why I should listen to him. He's only my dad biologically. I'm living on my own. That means I don't have to listen to my parent, and I don't have a curfew. You always pointed that out," he stated, intertwining their fingers.

"Yes, but I don't think he's trying to impose a curfew because he's your dad. He's angry and upset because you left when you're still sick. You need to rest to get better."

"I know," Ritsuka snapped, "but I don't believe him when he says that. Why should he care now? He didn't all the other million times Mom hit me. What's different now?"

They got off the bus and paused in front of the building's entrance. Ritsuka repeated his question. "What's different now? Why would he start caring now?"

The blonde man sighed and hugged Ritsuka tightly against his chest. "I don't know. I don't know if that question can be answered to your liking. Maybe he realizes how bad things were with your mom. Maybe… he's finally accepted again that you're his son. Whatever the reason, he does care. He's beginning to act the way a dad should. Don't you want that?" Soubi tried to pull back to look at the gorgeous violet eyes that had captured him three years ago, but Ritsuka only held on tighter.

"I don't know what I want. I don't want him… I don't want…"

Passerbies were staring oddly at the tall blonde man in the fur trimmed, long, purple coat and the shorter raven-haired boy attached to his chest.

"You don't want what?" Soubi prompted gently.

"I don't want to be hurt. What if he turns into Mom? What if things suddenly go back to the way they were? I don't know if I want a real relationship with him. I just… I don't know."

Soubi leaned over and kissed Ritsuka's feline ear, immediately making the boy smile and squirm with pleasure.

"Soubi!" he said, pushing back. "We're in public. You can't do that!"

"Obviously I can." Smiling slightly and pulling Ritsuka back to him, he quietly replied, "You need to go inside. He's waiting for you."

Ritsuka pouted. "I don't want to go in. I want-"

Ritsuka forgot what he wanted as Soubi's lips covered his own. Several long seconds later, and after a few gasps from people around them, the two pulled apart.

"What were you saying?" Soubi asked mildly, rubbing the silky cat ear atop Ritsuka's adorable head.

"I don't remember," he sighed. Soubi knew exactly what to do to make him forget about all the thoughts running around in his head. "I need to go inside. Call me later?"

Soubi nodded, quickly kissed him one more on the lips, and walked away.

Neither of them saw the pale-haired man back away from the window several floors above to wait for his son to come home.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Author's Note: (runs and hides in corner) I'm sorry this took so long!!! I actually don't have a job; nobody wants to hire me, and I don't know why. I had MAJOR writer's block, and I know this chapter reflects that. I just suddenly wanted to write last night, and thankfully, the feeling was still there when I went to school today, so here's the result. I won't make any promises on updating, but I'll try me best to have another out soon. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!! To whoever's reading this, thanks so much for sticking with me after over 2 ½ months of not updating. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews encourage me to write!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Fight

**Author's Note: Okay, well, I have a beta, but I don't know the etiquette for it. Is it really bad I'm posting this before my beta got back to me with the chapter? I'm just very impatient to get it out. I've read over it several times, so hopefully I didn't miss anything. To my beta, I'm sorry I didn't wait, but I'm very impatient, and for some reason I can't start writing the next chapter until this is posted. If you're mad, or anything, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter Eleven: Fight**

Ritsuka leaned heavily against the cold metal of the elevator while trying to think of an explanation to make his father less angry. Even though he still didn't feel like obeying simply because his father decided now was a good time to start actually being a father, he didn't want to be fighting and yelling for the next hour. He had come up with nothing to avoid that when the elevator pinged and the doors swished open. He walked down to his door and stopped, briefly considering fleeing. Maybe he should just run away to Soubi and never come back. His dad would forget about him eventually. Ritsuka shook his head as if to get rid of those thoughts. He knew he needed to face his father and get this over with no matter how much he desperately wished otherwise. Bracing himself for the following "discussion" Ritsuka turned the knob and entered into the brightly lit apartment.

The first thing he noticed was his father standing in the living room with his arms crossed and a fire blazing in his normally dull, pale eyes. Ritsuka didn't think anyone could ever sound colder than Soubi, but his father completely proved him wrong.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?'

Ritsuka instinctively took a tiny step back toward the door and gripped his cell phone tighter in his pocket. "I'm sorry I went for a walk when I should've been in bed. I'm sorry I-"

"That's not what I'm talking about. How long did you think you could hide it? I'm going to be home more now. I've already taken a different position at work, so I can stay home more. How long has it been going on?"

Ritsuka stared confusedly back, honestly not understanding what the man was getting at for several moments. Dread began building as he answered quietly, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," he continued in that some cold voice, taking several steps forward. Ritsuka immediately backed up, heart picking up speed, and pressed his back against the door. Ritsuka's knuckles turned white on the doorknob, ready to flee if Kiyoshi turned violent. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't find out that you're… that you're… _gay?"_

Ritsuka froze completely, mind shutting down except for one thought:

_He saw us._

"Do you really think I wouldn't find out? How old is he anyway? I know he's in his twenties. You're fifteen! You cannot date someone that much older! You can't date any guys! You're supposed to date girls!" Abruptly, Kiyoshi turned and walked into the kitchen, leaving Ritsuka frozen at the door. "You're not seeing him ever again," Kiyoshi spat, slamming a cup down on the counter. He threw two pills down beside the empty glass. Kiyoshi stormed over to the fridge, ripped the door open, grabbed a bottle of water and poured it into the cup before slamming the door to the fridge. "Take your pills and then get ready for bed."

Finally, everything began to sink into Ritsuka's head. His father had seen him and Soubi outside saying goodbye. He hated him now. He didn't want Ritsuka seeing Soubi anymore.

_He didn't want him seeing Soubi anymore._

Ritsuka moved his eyes to his father and took several, tentative steps toward him. "You can't stop me from seeing him. I'm not going to stop. Soubi's the only person that's always been there for me. He loves me, and I love him."

Glass shattered against the wall behind Ritsuka's head. The teen didn't remove his gaze from his father. He had taken abuse from his mother, had endured every punch, bite, scrape, and beating, but he would fight back if Kiyoshi took even one swing at him. Kiyoshi throwing a glass against the wall had him tense, ready to pounce if he saw Kiyoshi gave any indication of hitting him. Ritsuka barely had time to register the sound of glass shattering before his father began yelling again.

"You're fifteen!" he bellowed, spit splattering on the marble countertop. "You don't know what love is, especially from someone nine or ten years your senior!"

"Eight," Ritsuka replied curtly, ice blooming in his own eyes.

"Eight? Eight what? If you're going to finally say something, use complete sentences!"

Ritsuka didn't back down as his father leaned over the counter top. He didn't flinch, as his father's furious, burning eyes become the only thing he could see.

"He's eight years older than me not nine or ten."

Kiyoshi yelled in frustration and pushed himself away from Ritsuka. "I don't care how much older he is. You're not seeing him again, understand?"

"No," he said simply. "I am going to see him. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Stop. Me. From. Seeing. Him."

Ritsuka logically knew he should be scared of his father at the moment, but he suddenly didn't care. "Go ahead, hit me."

It will only give me one more reason to go live with Soubi. I'll go to the cops myself to tell them all about the child abuse.

Kiyoshi almost did as Ritsuka said, taking three long strides toward him, almost nose to nose, hand raised back an inch, but stopped.

"I'm not going to hit you," he said calmly. "Hitting is the last thing that needs to be done to solve this. You've been hit enough in your lifetime."

Ritsuka had no idea what to make of his father now. How could he say that sentence so calmly when his eyes were burning so fiercely?

"Then what are you going to do? Kick me out because I'm dating a guy?" he asked, now yelling. "I'm not going to stop seeing him! Either get used to, or one of us is leaving this apartment."

"He's too old for you! It's illegal! He's a pedophile!"

"HE'S NOT A PEDOPHILE! Nothing we're doing is illegal! I'm of consenting age, and we're not even having sex! Do you realize how many straight couples have already sex at my age?! A lot of my classmates have already lost their ears! I haven't because Soubi thinks I'm too young!"

Kiyoshi glared down at his son, fists clenched tightly at his sides. "He's twenty-three; you're fifteen. He's too old for you," he growled through clenched teeth.

"No, he's not! Couples have gotten married at the same ages we are!" Ritsuka retorted, still yelling.

"I don't care! No one in those couples was my son! I- I can't deal with this right now. Just take your medicine and go to bed."

Ritsuka laughed bitterly at this. "Of course you can't deal with this. You always can't deal with something. You couldn't deal me loosing my memories. You couldn't deal with my mom hitting me. You couldn't deal with Seimei dying. You couldn't deal with having a life that wasn't perfect," he spat, shaking. "You can only deal with me when it's convenient for you."

Kiyoshi covered his face with his hands, fingernails raking against his skin. Ritsuka could see the red marks from across the room, shaking slightly from exhaustion; he wanted to sink to the floor, but that felt like surrendering, and for the first time, he was ready to defend himself.

"All of that has been true in the past, but it isn't now. I need to think and digest this. I am not being unreasonable when I say that I don't want you seeing him. Most parents wouldn't want, or let, their fifteen-year-old not a twenty-three-year-old, guy or girl."

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not going to quit seeing him. He's been the only one I could run to when the beatings got so bad that I couldn't take it anymore. He's been the only person that has kept me sane."

Kiyoshi didn't need to know about all the times Soubi had almost driven him insane; those were irrelevant.

Ritsuka watched his father closely as the man slumped onto the couch, most of the fight leaving him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Ritsuka crossed his arms and swayed as the room spun. "Please just take your pills now. You forgot to take them earlier, and the doctor said it was vital to take them to get better."

Ritsuka didn't move for several seconds. He didn't want to do what his father said, but the previous adrenaline was wearing off quickly and the shaking as increasing. He wanted to make sure the room wasn't going to turn upside again, and he was trying to figure out why Kiyoshi had suddenly decided the fight was over. What in the hell had they decided on?

The teen reluctantly took his pills and sat on one of the stools next to the counter. Ritsuka watched the second hand tick around the clock several times, tensing with every tick. "What are we going to do?" he ventured quietly. He had no desire to be yelled at anymore, or have any more objects thrown, but he needed to know what was going to happen before he allowed himself to pass out. It was beginning to hurt every time he breathed.

Ritsuka watched the second hand make another rotation around.

"I don't know," Kiyoshi answered quietly, standing up. "I don't wish to leave this apartment, and I don't wish you to leave it either."

"I'm not exactly in the mood to move either, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to see Soubi even if that means leaving in the middle of the night."

Kiyoshi locked gazes with him, gauging the sincerity of his son's statement. "I know, but I don't like it. He's too old for you." Ritsuka rolled his eyes at the already old phrase.

"So, is the problem his age, or that we're both guys?"

"Both," Kiyoshi answered simply after a pause. "I would still have a problem with this if the person was a girl. I just… I never would've imagined you would go for guys. I… I just don't know what to think about this."

Ritsuka traced the slightly swirled pattern on the counter top, refusing to look up. "What does that mean?"

Kiyoshi studied him for a moment. He knew they needed to try to discuss this rationally without yelling, however, he knew Ritsuka wasn't up to it anymore. He was still recovering surgery and still had stitches in. As much as he wanted to figure out exactly what they were going do, or how exactly he could keep Ritsuka from sneaking out, the most important was for Ritsuka to get into bed soon before he fainted. He could see the teen trembling from his seat several feet away.

"It just means I need time to… adjust to this, I suppose. We'll figure all this out tomorrow. You need to go to bed. We both need to go to bed." Ritsuka wasn't about to argue with the option of bed. He would've been content to sleep on the stood.

"But what are we going to do? Are you going to kick me out?"

Kiyoshi sighed heavily, rubbing at his temples. "I'm not going to kick you out. I would never kick you out. I don't like any this, and we haven't even talked about you disobeying me and leaving. However, I'm not going to kick you out. I just… I don't know what we're going to do. We're both too tired to discuss anything rationally. Please go to bed, and we'll talk more in the morning, okay?"

Ritsuka finally looked up, meeting his father's exhausted, slightly pleading gaze, and nodded. "Okay. Night."

He slid off the stool without another word and padded to his room. He wanted to simply collapse on the bed in his clothes, but didn't want to sleep in jeans even more. Slowly, he changed into his pajamas and climbed under the covers, more confused than ever. Was his dad going to be okay with him dating Soubi? Why was Soubi's age such a big deal? Shouldn't the fact that Soubi was a guy be the more important thing? It was to everyone else in the world. Why would a man that hadn't been there for most of his life still be willing to accept a gay son?

Ritsuka tried to push all of these thoughts out of his head and quickly text Soubi to tell him that Kiyoshi had saw them, and that he was basically okay. He promised to tell all tomorrow when they could properly talk. After several long, questioning minutes Ritsuka's body shut down, giving the boy the sleep he needed.

Kiyoshi was still in the living room carefully picking glass out of the carpet. He had no idea what had just happened. He didn't know why what's his name's age bothered him more than the fact his son was dating a _guy. _Logically, wouldn't that be the thing that most people focused on?

He threw all the glass in the garbage, still trying to think what to do. He knew Ritsuka wasn't going to stop seeing that man. Even before Ritsuka had lost all his memories he had always been stubborn and very determined.

The man pushed these thoughts away from his mind, just as his son had done only minutes ago, and walked down to the teen's room. He opened the door slightly and leaned against the doorframe. When had everything turned so wrong? They had all used to be happy, hadn't they? Things had begun going wrong before Ritsuka lost his memories. Masaki had always had some emotional problems, but they had been under control. Having Seimei had seemed to erase them all, but then Ritsuka had suddenly lost his memories. All of the problems came back ten times worse.

Sighing, he closed the door and walked into his own room, changed, and collapsed onto his own bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I was very concerned that everyone would forget the story! So, I know some of you may be disappointed about the way this turned out, Kiyoshi didn't hit him, and there was a fight, nothing too violent aside from the glass throwing. This is just how it came out I tried changing it, but it felt very awkward, so I left it. Also, I'm doing the National Novel Writing Month like an idiot, so wish me luck on that, but it won't affect this. And I GOT A JOB!! I'm happy, but that may mean, once again, that updates won't be very often. I'll do my best to update though.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Longless

Chapter Twelve: Longless

Ritsuka blearily opened his eyes, stretching his legs out straight, balling his hands into fists, and raising his arms above his head before collapsing back against the bed. He still felt exhausted even though he had slept solidly for the past ten hours.

Ritsuka turned to his side, not willing to leave the warmth of the covers. It was only eight. He could lay here for a while before he really needed to get up. Relaxing into the pillows, he lazily grabbed his phone off the nightstand. Six new messages flashed on the screen. They were all from Soubi. The last two had been sent that morning saying that he was setting everything up for Yukoi's portrait, and that he was finished setting everything up. The other four were Soubi asking if he was okay, text him in the morning, good night, and a kiss that he had forgotten to add on the last one. Ritsuka had completely forgotten about Mr. Creepy Dude's portrait. Ritsuka closed his phone, deciding to text back later. He stilled and closed his eyes as footsteps passed by his door. He wasn't in the mood to talk about anything with his father yet.

He had just grabbed his phone again, changing his mind about texting later, when the footsteps started down the hall. Shoving his phone beneath the soft pillow, Ritsuka evened out his breathing. He tensed when the door to his room opened smoothly and the sound of his father's footsteps padded across the new, plush carpet and stopped beside his bed.

The teen tried to slowly relax his body and keep his eyes still. The façade was almost ruined when a hand came to rest on the spot between his feline ears. Ritsuka heard a slight sigh as the hand began to rub back and forth. Ritsuka couldn't keep his ear from twitching, and his body tensing in his response. He expected his dad to tell him to open his eyes, that he knew he was awake, but all he heard was a light chuckle. His father moved to stroking the side of face with the back of his hand. Ritsuka fully relaxed now, the slow, rhythmic up and down motion almost lulling him back to sleep. A small part of his mind was telling him that he should be embarrassed. What teenager let their father stroke their face like this? He wasn't very convinced by that voice. He felt better than he had in days.

Kiyoshi pushed back Ritsuka's bangs, feeling his forehead for a fever. Kiyoshi knew his son was awake, but wasn't about to tell him this. If Ritsuka was willing to let him offer any sort of affection, he was going to take it. Maybe if he could just somehow show Ritsuka that he was willing to work with him, they could form a relationship that resembled something nice.

He ran his hand lightly over Ritsuka's feline ears, smiling as each ear twitched. Ritsuka's ears had always twitched at almost every touch. Kiyoshi thought that would've left with Ritsuka's memories, but he was obviously wrong. Kiyoshi gently touched the top of one ear and chuckled as it twitched. Ritsuka turned his head sideways, face still blank. "You never did like having his ears touched," Kiyoshi quietly said aloud, beginning to rub the ear Ritsuka wasn't laying on. "You've always liked having them rubbed though."

Ritsuka had no idea why his father was talking aloud. Was he expecting him to answer? His dad once again surprised him. Simply touching his ears had always made them twitch? Kiyoshi knew those kinds of things? He was right about the rubbing though; he loved that.

Smiling, Kiyoshi shook his head and scooted closer to Ritsuka on the bed. Ritsuka berated himself for fluttering his eyes when the bed jostled. He stilled even more when his father demanded his attention.

"Ritsuka."

Kiyoshi smiled wider as the fifteen-year-old didn't move. He didn't understand why Ritsuka was pretending to be asleep. "Ritsuka," he said louder, slightly shaking the boy's shoulders.

Ritsuka frowned slightly and finally opened his eyes. He had already been awake, but why did he have to be shaken? He shrugged his shoulders away, stretching again, wincing as his ribs protested at the movement. The wince didn't go unnoticed by Kiyoshi. "Are you feeling okay? Does something hurt?"

"Not really. It was just when I stretched like that. I just feel really sore now instead of actual pain."

Kiyoshi nodded, reaching out to rub Ritsuka's cat ears again. "I'll give you all the medicine you need to take after we get something to eat. Hurry up and get ready. We've got a lot of things to do today."

Ritsuka didn't question his father's statement until the man was already out of the room. He hadn't mentioned having to do anything last night. He had planned on spending most of the day with Soubi. Slightly annoyed, he snatched his cell phone out from under the pillow and hit the speed dial for Soubi's number. He answered on the second ring. "Good morning, Ric-chan," Soubi purred. Ritsuka rolled his eyes at the nickname. Kio was originally the one who had came up with it and the only one who called him that, but soon after it became Soubi's favorite name.

"I'm not sure how good it is. Dad said we've got a bunch of things to do, but I don't know what. I forgot to ask before he left the room," he grumbled into the slim phone, rummaging in his draws for a pair of jeans and a black shirt. "So, apparently, we're not going to be hanging out today." Ritsuka threw the clothes onto the bed and sat down beside them.

"We weren't going to have much time to hang out anyway. I don't know how long this portrait is going to take, or what Yukoi is really wanting. After I finish whatever with him, Okashera-san wants to meet with me about the article in the magazine," Soubi explained. Ritsuka could hear the clang of a teapot and the trickle of the water faucet.

Ritsuka was wiggling out of his pajama bottoms when his father knocked on the door. "I'm changing," he yelled, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I was only checking to make sure you hadn't gone back to sleep," Kiyoshi yelled back, a slight edge to his voice, glaring at the closed door. Ritsuka ignored his father, difficultly pulling up his jeans with one hand.

"Ritsuka, either put the down the phone and finish getting dressed, or put me on speaker. It's much easier to get dressed when you have two hands."

"I don't need to put the phone down, or put you on speaker. I'm basically done, and we're not leaving really soon. I've got time to get ready. What do you think Yukoi really wants?"

Soubi paused in raising his cup to his lips though Ritsuka couldn't see this. "That was an abrupt subject change." Soubi took a long sip of his tea, smiling as he heard Ritsuka huff impatiently. "I have no idea what he really wants. It's probably nothing good." Ritsuka laid back down on the bed, frowning. It was several moments later when Soubi finally spoke. "Will you promise me something?"

"Tell me what it is first. The last time I promised you something without knowing what it was I ended up in a maid's uniform cooking for you and Kio. Could you please quit smiling like that? You know I hate it."

"Ric-chan, what makes you think I'm smiling?" Soubi teased. He was smiling, very broadly and smugly, but Ritsuka didn't need to know that.

"I know you. I know you're smiling. What are you wanting me to promise?" Ritsuka asked, cradling the phone between his head and shoulder, tugging on his socks.

Soubi hesitated, trying to think of the correct wording. "I want you to promise to be safe. I've got a weird feeling about today."

Ritsuka switched the phone to his other side, frowning. "Okay, what's the big deal about promising that? Why didn't you ask that immediately? I know how to be safe; I'm not five."

Soubi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know you know how to be safe, but just try to be extra careful. I just… I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, or that you're in danger. Just… just stay close to your dad."

The promise was on Ritsuka's lips, but part of him wanted to argue, to refuse. Soubi made him sound like a little kid who needed to hold his dad's hand walking down the street. Before, he could respond, Soubi spoke again. "I know the way I said it makes you sound little—"

"It does," Ritsuka interrupted, careful to keep his voice neutral. Soubi's request really wasn't stupid; his feelings were usually right. Reluctantly, Ritsuka started, "And I don't like that, but I understand what you're saying. I promise I'll be safe. I'll notice who's around me, where the exits are, and where my dad is even though I think it's a little silly."

"That's all I ask. It'll make me feel better."

"You're going to make this up to me later," Ritsuka demanded suggestively. As if the two needed an excuse to make out.

* * *

Soubi rearranged his paints for the tenth time, checking the clock again. Five more minutes. He couldn't shake the feeling of something horrible happening. Yukoi was coming to him; he wasn't going to have any chance to hurt Ritsuka. Soubi knew the bad feeling was connected to the young neko boy. He still had a few minutes to obsess over the horrible feeling before concentrating on discovering why Yukoi had decided to target Ritsuka. 

A loud, rapt knock sounded against the wood of the door to his apartment. Soubi quietly set down his tea, crossed the room and opened the door, face blank. Yukio's dark brown eyes, shining with excitement, met his unfaltering gaze.

"Morning, Agatsuma-san. Shall we get started?"

Soubi didn't move, hand resting on the doorknob, simply staring. Yukoi was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, hair messy, hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes were wide, sparkling with excitement and something else that Soubi couldn't identify.

"We shall," Soubi answered quietly, stepping aside. Yukoi flopped down onto Soubi's sagging couch and smiled widely.

"You ready?"

"Completely," he answered curtly, settling behind his canvas. There was still an emotion, an essential emotion, heavily veiled beneath the excitement lighting up his eyes. Yukoi was still smiling, but it had changed. His smile was larger now, slightly menacing and smug.

As the first color—a dark, dark brown—smeared across the canvas Soubi realized what emotion was hiding beneath the excitement: triumph.

**Author's Note: I'm going to try to update quicker than I did with this chapter. Work has been keeping my busy, school has been keeping me busy, and I've been sick. I have to work tomorrow—Black Friday—so wish me luck! Hopefully, all of your questions, and mine, will be answered in the next chapter! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I have 196!! I love you all so much! Don't forgot to review!!!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: New Developments

**Chapter Thirteen: New Developments, New Answers, and New Questions**

The man didn't turn as the gasping, yelling child finally caught up with him. His feet planted themselves into the floor, turning only his head to look down at the lime-green haired boy. He normally wouldn't have allowed the hair color, but exceptions had to be made.

"Sensei Tenchi! Sensei Tenchi!"

"I am right here; there is no need to yell. There was never a need a to yell. We even have a rule about yelling in the halls, don't we?" The dirty blonde now turned around fully to properly glare at the abashed boy. The child shuffled his feet, head bowed, trying to look the epitome of a scolded child. "We have a rule about yelling in the halls, don't we, Neki-kun?"

"Yes, Sensei. Yelling is not allowed in the hallways," the nine-year-old quietly replied.

"Correct," he said sternly. "If you know the rule, why did you break it? Did you forget that there are consequences for breaking rules?"

"I didn't forget about the consequences." His young voice rang through the silent hall, steadily growing louder until he was speaking as he usually did. "But I need to tell you something, and it's really important, and you weren't waiting on me, and you really need to know!"

"What is it Neki-kun? What was so important that you had to run, yell, and break rules? Is it worth getting in trouble for?"

The boy's light brows furrowed together, crinkling his forehead, and turned down the corners of his mouth. Why did Sensei keep mentioning punishment? Yelling in the halls wasn't allowed, but none of the teachers ever really punished any of the students. The most that happened was being forced back into their dorm.

"I asked you a question, Neki-kun. I would like an answer."

The thin child instinctively took a small step back. Sensei Tenchi rarely punished students, but the myth about his punishments still circulated the halls and dorms of the ancient school.

"It's worth getting in trouble for. You need to know this. Yukoi-san and Sakura-chan aren't here. I saw them walking around the woods a couple of days ago, but I thought they came back inside, but no one has seen them all them all weekend."

"Did you actually see them leave school grounds?" Tenchi didn't allow of his surprise or dread filter into his voice.

Neki was unfazed by this question. "Well, no, but I overheard someone who did see them. And I ran into Sakura-chan the last day anyone saw them. She was crying. She kept blabbering about a portrait, but I didn't understand what she meant. She was crying too hard for me to really understand anything she was saying, but I could tell she was scared," the boy continued self-importantly with the air of someone who had discovered the secret of the universe.

"Sakura-chan has the tendency to cry a lot. It's not unusual for a student to bump into her when she's crying and not understand her," the head of the school relied evenly. "If you have nothing else to tell me, then I must leave to check the validity of your claim the two of my pupils are no longer on school grounds." He turned from the child only to whip back around a second later almost glaring, subtle lines of tension in his forehead and shoulders. "What did you say?" he demanded, stepping forward until he was directly glowering down at the student.

Neki took a small step back, instantly bowing his head as blood pounded in his ears. "She kept repeating a name. It was the only thing I could understand. She kept saying 'Ritsuka' over and over again. That was it, just the single name." Neki finally looked up after several moments of silence, praying that his headmaster wasn't going to punish him. He took another small step backwards, his own eyes widening.

The headmaster's normally pale skin was even paler, giving him a ghostly appearance. The emotions that were always so carefully concealed in his eyes were playing rampant now, magnified by the sudden roundness. Neki hadn't realized human eyes could get that wide or look that panicked. "Sensei Tenchi?" he ventured quietly. Getting the most severe punishment—a slap across the face—would be worth it if his headmaster would snap out of whatever trance he was in.

Tenchi blinked once, twice and looked down at the boy still standing beneath him. "What?" he asked, confusedly.

"You were going to leave to see if Yukoi-san and Sakura-chan really aren't at school anymore. You didn't leave immediately because I told you Sakura-chan kept mentioning someone named Ritsuka, sir."

Tenchi straightened his back, pushing away his emotion. _Yes, Yukoi-kun and Sakura-chan. She knows something about Aoyagi Ritsuka. Does she know anything about Agatsuma Soubi also?_

"Thank you Neki-kun. Please return to your dormitory and remain there for the rest of the night as punishment for yelling in the halls. If you leave, I can assure you the punishment will be much more severe."

His sandy hair swished behind as he briskly walked down the long hallway and turned the corner, barely hearing the child's softly uttered, "Yes, sir."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka frowned at the grocery store's sign, following closely behind his father through the sliding doors. This was what was so important? They needed to go grocery shopping?

Kiyoshi grabbed a cart and made his way to the fruit section bagging several apples, aware of Ritsuka several feet behind him browsing through some magazines. He could tell the teen was confused why he was forcing him to go grocery shopping with him, especially after getting so mad when he had been out all the previous day and needed to rest in bed.

Kiyoshi couldn't really understand the reason himself.

He moved onto the vegetables, still hyper aware of Ritsuka's quiet footsteps behind him. As he stopped to get some broccoli, Ritsuka came up behind him wrapping his fingers around the metal edge of the cart. "What all do we need?" Kiyoshi noted the teen's bored tone of voice, wondering again what had made him force Ritsuka to leave the house. The child really did need his rest.

"We need real food. They only thing we have is junk food. We need healthy stuff."

"I like the food we have. It tastes ten times better than broccoli," Ritsuka replied, pulling a face. "I hate broccoli. Can I get something that I'll actually eat?" Ritsuka started to walk off, not waiting on the answer.

"Don't get any junk food," Kiyoshi yelled after him watching as the teen walked into the next aisle. Ritsuka was walking normally, but the man could see the tiredness in his son's slightly drooped shoulders and slightly slower gait. Kiyoshi quickly gathered everything else he needed on the aisle, rearranging his day in his head. Everything else they were going to do--- get Ritsuka some clothes, pick out different furniture, pick out paint, and meet with Ritsuka's teachers—could wait until he was fully recovered.

Kiyoshi and all the shoppers jumped as the crash of dozens of cans banged and clanged across, the hard, brown-yellow floor. Many shoppers were making their way toward the commotion, but Kiyoshi went around the crowed, scanning the people for a pair of dark cat ears. Most of the shoppers were adults; it shouldn't be hard to spot Ritsuka's feline ears. Kiyoshi didn't see him, but didn't think much of it. He was probably in some other aisle getting cookies. He glanced briefly over at the group of people gathered at the end of the soup and rice aisle. Why were falling cans so interesting? Did they really have nothing better to do?

He had just reached the dairy section when an unfamiliar voice called his name. He rapidly looked around, finally finding the source at the aisle with the spilt cans. The short woman yelled again, stepping forward. "Aoyagi Kiyoshi? Aoyagi Kiyoshi, please come!" He walked toward her, frowning, panic slowly building as his eyes scanned the crowd again, praying to see a pair of black cat ears perked up in interest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rich, deep purple splashed against the canvas, seeping into the cloth, clinging to every fiber. Black soon joined it, creating a very fine outline.

Soubi glanced up from his painting to his subject sprawled casually across his couch. Yukoi was smirking slightly, that damned triumph still simmering beneath the surface. Yukoi noticed Soubi looking back at him after a solid half hour of silence and constant painting. He could see the tension in the man, even though the blonde was trying to conceal it. He was on guard, ready to fight, ready to defend himself. Yukoi would've scoffed at this if he were allowed to move. He didn't have a suicide wish; he wasn't going to fight. He couldn't risk scarring that beautiful face—either of them.

He had expected to be bombarded with questions the instant the paintbrush touched canvas. The silence was almost unnerving. He could hear every clock in the house ticking; none of them were set on the same time. There was no pause between the ticks, ticks, ticks.

Yukoi trained his eyes on Soubi at the soft _thunk_ of a brush being laid down. "How did you know where to find us?" The teenager forced himself not to smile wider.

"I have my ways."

He knew Agatsuma was angry, even though his body showed no signs.

"And what ways are those?"

Yukoi rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "You have excellent training, Agatsuma-san. You went to Seven Voices Academy, correct?" he noticed the slight, not even a second, pause of the brush over the canvas. "It's a very prestigious school. But very flawed. Don't you agree, Agatsuma-san?"

Soubi refused to look up, recalling all his training, slowing his breathing and pulse, forcing himself to relax. How did he know about the Seven Voices Academy?

"Please don't move your lips so much when you talk," he replied neutrally, after several moments.

"You didn't answer my question."

Soubi didn't hesitate in his work. "Nothing is perfect."

_So we're going to play this way._

"Where is Ritsuka today? I thought you two were inseparable."

The dread in Soubi's chest grew. "We can not spend every moment of every day together. It's impossible. He's doing something with his dad today."

"I didn't think he and his father got along. I don't think Aoyagi-san, or any other parent, would be comfortable with their son dating you." Soubi didn't respond. He had taken Yukoi for an untrained, ignorant fool. How was he coming up with all this? Was he only guessing, hoping to get a reaction out of him? It was a pretty general statement. Most teenagers didn't get along with their parents. Yukoi wouldn't need to know anymore than the fact that Kiyoshi and he were together to know his last statement.

Yukoi shifted his legs barely, reliving an ache growing there. "I was surprised he still had his ears. I assumed those would be gone the instant he turned thirteen, especially dating someone as experienced as you. I lost mine when I was 13, a year younger than Ritsuka. Surely he wants to do it, he is fourteen, but maybe…" Yukoi pretended to contemplate his next words. "He doesn't want to do it with you?" He watched the blonde carefully for a reaction. The paintbrush never stopped, and he never looked up. "Maybe the problem isn't him. Can you not get it up?" Soubi ignored the last comment, changing brushes to add the detail of individual strands of air. "Or are you trying to do something romantic? Make his first time special because yours wasn't? Because yours were forcefully taken?"

Soubi laid down his brush, but only picked up another, finally looking at Yukoi. He knew his eyes betrayed none of the fear, panic, and dread building within him. Yukoi had no idea if what he was saying was true. He was simply guessing now, Soubi tried to reassure himself. He had gotten Ritsuka's age wrong.

Yukoi met Soubi's icy stare, smiling wider, but Soubi could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He was beginning to doubt himself, but was trying not to show it. "You never answered my first question," Soubi wasn't one to usually talk while panting, but this was possibly the only opportunity he would have to any information out of the mysterious man.

"What question is that?" Yukoi settled back into his relaxed pose, slight smile, and triumph simmering darkly in the depths of his eyes.

"What do you want with Ritsuka and myself?"

"You're doing exactly what I want."

Soubi wanted to roll his eyes. He was really going to have to break Ritsuka out of that habit. Soubi, the infamous fighter, could not be seen doing something so juvenile as rolling his eyes. "We both know you want more than a painting."

"So?"

Soubi glanced up at the petulant, I-can't-believe-what-an-idiot-you-are tone. "What does it matter," Yukoi continued dramatically, "if we both know that I want more than just a portrait? There's one mystery solved. Be happy." Yukoi trained his eyes to the ceiling, body subtly tensing. Several minutes of silence passes as Soubi tried to think of the correct way to answer.

"It matters because we need to stop pretending. I need to know why you're really here. You need to tell me why you're here. Maybe I-"

"Don't try to seduce me with your word spells. I'm sure it worked on innocent, twelve-year-old Ritsuka, who had no training, but it won't work on me." Yukoi looked over at him, flames sprouting from his eyes. "You didn't know that, did you? Most people don't know that I can resist the word spells. Feel special." Yukoi returned his eyes to the ceiling; arm lay over his stomach, the other loose beside him, legs turned slightly toward Soubi. He knew the blonde wasn't painting his eyes yet, so there was no reason to continually look at him.

"But that's enough about me," he stated congenially, as if he and Soubi were friends teasing each other. "Let's talk about how Ritsu took your ears."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka squeezed his eyes closed tighter, trying to block out the light. He winced as noise erupted close to his ear, reverberating around his skull. Ritsuka groaned as someone nudged his leg. He curled his legs closer, one hand on his sore head, the other holding his searing, still bruised ribs. The voices around him were only getting louder. He moaned again, wincing and leaning forward in an attempt to alleviate the burning pain in his side.

He still wasn't sure what happened. He had been looking for his favorite soup when someone, he thought it was a girl, knocked him into a display of soup in the aisle. The cans and Ritsuka had gone tumbling. He had tried to grab the shelf to prevent the inevitable fall, but had only succeeded in knocking the shelf down and causing more cans to slam into his unhealed ribs and bruises covering his body. He hadn't seen where the girl had gone.

Dimly, over all the other voices he heard someone screaming his name. He tried to focus on that voice, but it was useless. There was too much noise, too many voices, not enough air, and not enough space.

Suddenly, the voice was right next to him, hands were running down his body, through his hair, and finally tugging at the hand that was now covering his eyes. "Ritsuka, lower you hand. Look at me. Tell me what hurts."

Ritsuka shook his head, determined not to obey the voice he still only barely hear. Everything sounded like he was at the end of a tunnel. The voice was talking again, trying to get him to remove his hand, still pulling at it.

"Ritsuka, come on, talk to me. I have to know what's wrong before I can do anything about it. I'm right here. No one's going to hurt you, just tell me what happened."

Ritsuka opened his eyes beneath his hand, finally recognizing the voice. "Dad," he murmured quietly, groaning again as all the sound came back. Couldn't they all just go away and let him sleep?

Kiyoshi knelt on his knees, still trying to tug his son's hand away from his face. Ritsuka stubbornly refused to move it. "Ritsuka, come one, it's okay, move your hands and look at me," he coaxed, pulling harder. Ritsuka tried to growl at his father, but all that came out was a pitiful moan. Ritsuka pressed his hands tighter against his eyes for a moment before finally giving in. Kiyoshi held Ritsuka's hands, waiting for the teen to open his eyes. "Ritsuka tell me what hurts. Can you walk?" Kiyoshi held the teen's hands tighter, rubbing small circles with his thumbs in an effort to still the child's shaking. "Nod if you can hear me," he demanded after getting no response to his previous questions. Ritsuka bobbed his head once. "Can you open your eyes?" Ritsuka hesitated, but nodded again. Kiyoshi looked expectantly at him, but had to reign in his frustration as not to snap at the fifteen-year-old several moments later when Ritsuka's eyes were still firmly closed. "Are you going to open your eyes?" Ritsuka started to shake his head, but stopped, squeezing his dad's hands tighter. "Ritsuka?" Kiyoshi repeated worriedly. He couldn't see any obvious injuries--- no blood, no cuts—but something was obviously wrong. "Ritsuka, just tell me what's wrong," Kiyoshi repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Everything," Ritsuka mumbled. "Too loud. Too bright. Too many people. Not breathing-"

Kiyoshi released his hands to move to the teen's side as Ritsuka's body jerked forward, one hand clutching at his chest, the other covering his mouth, praying that the coughing would end soon. Ritsuka squeezed his eyes shut tighter, gasping between coughs. He was dimly aware of his father's hands on his back and stomach trying to keep him still. Spots were dancing behind his closed lids, his throat was splitting in two, flames were ravaging his chest, and he swore he was going to cough up a lung.

Finally, after a long, agonizing minute, the coughing left, leaving Ritsuka amazed that he didn't hack up a lung, or at least get sick all over everything. Breathing heavily, he slumped into the arms he could feel around him, not caring whom they belonged to as long as he could relax. The arms shifted beneath him as a familiar voice sounded close to his ears.

"Sir, I'm a doctor. If you'll let me take him I can fix whatever's wrong."

_Damn you._

The arms shifted again. Ritsuka instinctively grabbed hold of the arm, breathing hitching. "I'm not going with him," he said quietly, trying to push himself toward the person holding him, realizing then whom the arms belonged to. "Dad, he's not a doctor," he said quickly, hating the fear in his voice, frustrated that it was there. "He's a teacher at Soubi's old school."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**It howled through the trees, screeched around the buildings, yelled through the blades of browning, dying grass, wailed around the flowers.**_

_**It broke branches, demolished centuries old stone, shredded the ground, and slowly stripped the flowers of their beauty. **_

_**It whined around the trunks, it stomped its feet stories high, it kicked the tiny green sprouts, and trampled the flowers.**_

_**It soared to the sky, zoomed around the sun, blasted through puffy clouds, and rocketed back to earth.**_

_**Thunder shook the walls, the ground, the foundation. Lightning painted the sky purple, streaked it with white. Trees shook, leaves flew. **_

_**It curled around the thunderhead. It smiled.**_

_**It created chaos.**_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi didn't say anything, berating himself for giving away signs of his surprise and discomfort. "There is nothing to talk about," he said simply, neutrally, mixing colors and selecting a smaller brush.

"There is everything to talk about. Did you like it? Did you hate him? Do you hate him now?"

Soubi ignored him, adding the shadows to Yukoi's face. "How old were you when he raped you? Twelve? Thirteen? So, it's been what? Ten years? Ten years, and you still won't talk about it? It sounds like you need to be seeing a therapist, not Ritsuka." Yukoi kept his eyes trained on the artist, waiting, pleading for a reaction. _Come on, yell. Fight me. Hit me. Give me a reaction. _

Soubi met Yukoi's eyes head on, simply staring at him for several moments, betraying nothing. How in the hell did Yukoi know all this? How could he know that Ritsu had taken his ears that he had even gone to Seven Voices Academy? How could he know that Ritsuka saw a therapist?

"Fine, we won't talk about Ritsu. Let's talk about your parents? How's their divorce going? I've heard it's hard on the kids when parents split up, even if the kids aren't kids anymore. It must be very hard on you. Is that why Ritsuka and his dad moved in together? Because you needed time alone?"

Soubi had been trained to never betray his emotions, to never show pain, to never show fear. He never would've thought an obnoxious, pretentious, teenager would put all of his training to the test.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka finally, slowly, opened his eyes, leaning heavily against his dad, every inch of his body trembling. "He's not a doctor," Ritsuka repeated, relieved that the fear was replaced by hate. "He used to be Soubi's teacher, and he shouldn't be here. He should be at his school, running it." Ritsuka glared at the man several more moments before turning his head against his father's chest to look at him. "I want to go home. I'm fine. I just want to go home and rest."

Kiyoshi was looking between his son and the unfamiliar blonde man sitting on the floor with them and the ice in his pale eyes. "Okay," he said, looking down to meet Ritsuka's hate and pain filled violet eyes. "We'll go home." Ritsuka felt his father's hands gripping under his arms and pulling him onto his feet.

The blonde teacher, Soubi's old teacher, rose to his feet also. Kiyoshi could feel the man's eyes following them out of the store.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She sensed him minutes before he ever caught sight of her shining, black, straight hair and black wide leg pants, collared, tailored navy blue shirt and kitten heels peeking out from beneath the wide legs of her pants.

"What is the frown about?" Tenchi inquired amiably.

"The wind is annoying me. My hair keeps getting caught in my lip gloss."

Tenchi desperately wanted to say something sarcastic, to ask her how she could be worried about something so _trivial_ at a time like this, but his lips remained closed.

"Yukoi-kun and Sakura-chan are both missing from school grounds. Neki-kun's information about Sakura-chan babbling about Ritsuka is very disturbing. We need to find them. We're leaving in half an hour. Get packed."

Tenchi turned and walked from her without another word, knowing that it would be useless to argue. She thought she was always right, and everyone had to agree with her. That was simply how it was and there were no alternatives.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Author's Note: It's long, but I'm not a huge fan of this anymore. I re-read it, and know I think it's horrible. Lol. But it's the longest chapter yet!!!! Any suggestions, ideas? What do you think of Yukoi??? The school and Sensei Tenchi will come back some time later, and eventually, all of that will be explained. And the lady at the end will somehow be explained. Lol. So, please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Soubi, Yukoi,& Ritsuka

**Chapter Fourteen: Soubi and Yukoi**

Agatsuma Soubi takes no notice of the softness of the pure, white towel, of the intricate design of butterflies floating around the edges, or of red, blues, pinks, and greens of the butterfly's wings as he rips the washcloth to shreds. He only notices the raw energy coming from his hands, tearing and shredding, shaking from almost suppressed rage.

It had been hours since he had started his portrait and game with Yukoi, and he had gotten nowhere. They were going around in circles with their answers and questions. The young man knew far too much and far too little. He knew Ritsuka saw a therapist, that he had problems with both his parents, where they were, and he even knew that Yuiko still had a crush on him. He didn't know how old Ritsuka was. He didn't know he had lost his memories at age ten. He didn't know that Ritsuka had always, and would always, love his brother.

He knew that Ritsu had taken Soubi's ears, that he had met Ritsuka at age twelve, that he had seduced him with his word spells, and that he had attended Seven Voices Academy. He knew that he and Seimei had been Beloved. He didn't know that Soubi's parents had died when he was six. He didn't know that Soubi was an only child.

How the young man could know all that, and almost more importantly, not know all that baffled Soubi. How could someone be so right and so wrong at the same time?

He, of course, could not voice all of this aloud. For all he knew, Yukoi was simply making guesses at all of this. He wasn't going to give the teen the satisfaction of knowing that some of it was true.

Soubi had been entertaining the idea of killing Yukoi with one of his paintbrushes--- a simple spell could turn it into a knife. Soubi could shove the knife under Yukoi's chin and up to his brain and kill him in an instant. Then he could paint a picture.

He would've loved to do that, oh how he would love to do that—well, he conceded, maybe not the painting—but brutally killing the dark-haired almost man was a very pleasing thought.

He could voice none of this though. He could only sit there at his canvas, colors, paints, water, and brushes at hand. He had to control his emotions, be aware of every muscle in his body, controlling each one simultaneously while his mind had decided to take an advanced gymnastics class.

The blonde had endured all he could. Pain was one thing he had been trained time and time again to deal with. That was familiar, almost comforting. This was something entirely new. He was used to dealing with stubborn, sometimes whining and petulant, and almost always impatient teenagers not a teenager who seemed content to play this game (Soubi called it Who Can Be Most Annoying in his head) while his patience grew thin, and his frustration grew to be larger than all of Asia and it's inhabitants.

The subtle almost threats, hints of delusions in the younger's voice, hints of knowing too much, hints of not knowing enough, hints of self-importance, hints of self-loathing, hints of everything, and hints of nothing was beginning to drive him insane.

Sanctuary had finally offered itself in his modest bathroom as his body began to grow angry at his mindlessness to its needs. It had been four hours with no breaks, no relief on their minds, no relief on their game, no relief on their nerves.

His breaths were hitched as though someone had put a cap on his lungs and was only allowing small amounts of air to pass through. His hands trembled as those of someone going through crack withdrawal. His eyes blazed as those of someone who has confronting the murderer of a love one.

The remains on the beautiful washcloth that Ritsuka had bought for him one day as a surprise present lay scattered around his feet. Soubi glared down at one of the pieces, feeling the tiniest twinge of regret that he had destroyed something that Ritsuka had given to him._It can be replaced, _he comforted himself.

He met his own blue eyes in the mirror almost not recognizing the person staring back at him. He hadn't lost control like this since the very beginning of his training years and years ago back at the Seven Voices Academy. One person should not have such an effect on him. One person could not have such an effect on him. It had to stop now.

Soubi took several deep breaths, closing his eyes, focusing only the air sucking into his body to be let out in a slow, deep whoosh. He concentrated on his trembling limbs, forcing them to still. Several minutes later, he was no longer shaking, no longer fuming, and no longer out of control. He was the leader here; he was the ruler. Yukoi had no control over him, no control over this situation. Yukoi was nothing, only a small nuisance.

The fighter opened his eyes again and looked in the mirror. Calm eyes the color of a clear ocean stared back at him, demanding him back into the living room where his subject was waiting on him.

It was time to end this.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**It was angry. It was furious.**_

_**They were imbeciles. They deserved to die.**_

_**It was the authority, the ruling power.**_

_**They were simply peasants.**_

_**They would not listen to it.**_

_**It was time to show them the wrath of a displeased dictator.**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes as the door to his bedroom once again opened. Kiyoshi had been in and out of his room ever since they had arrived home two hours ago. Ritsuka had gotten very little sleep so far despite his body's angry demands to do so. The teen followed his father's path across his room to sit in the chair that had been brought into his room specifically so Kiyoshi could keep him awake. Ritsuka stared reproachfully at him, both arms curled against him, his hands tugging the pillow down closer to his face, legs stretched out, one on top of the other.

"Don't look at me like that," Kiyoshi demanded, but the sternness of his voice was countermanded by the smile playing across his lips. "I'm not the one who gave the order that you have to stay awake for the next twenty-four hours."

"You're the one enforcing it," Ritsuka grumbled crankily. "Who cares if I have a concussion? It's only a minor one. I've had them before and never stayed up twenty-four hours, and I've always woken up. I'm not going to die."

"Minor?" Kiyoshi scoffed. "They would've had to be surgery if the swelling had a one hundredth of an inch bigger! That's not minor, Ritsuka, that's severe."

"I don't care. I want to sleep," he pouted not able to keep the whining out of his voice.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you can't. I'd rather have you awake whining and angry with me than happily asleep, but never to wake again." Ritsuka pouted further, snuggling into the covers more, which did nothing to quench his desire to let his eyelids close and submit to unconsciousness. "Let's talk about something," Kiyoshi said loudly, causing the violet eyes to open again and look at him incredulously.

"I don't to talk. I want to sleep."

"You're not getting what you want today. I want to talk, so we're going to talk."

"No, we're not going to talk. I'm not going to sleep, and I don't care if you sit there, but we're not going to talk."

Kiyoshi glared slightly at his fifteen-year-old son's disrespectful tone. He was beginning to slowly realize that Ritsuka was just as stubborn as ever. "Let me rephrase that then. We need to talk, and we're going to talk whether you like it or not. End of that discussion. Who was the man at the grocery store? The one that was Soubi's teacher."

Ritsuka had closed his eyes again. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about Ritsu. How could he explain the world of Fighters and Sacrifices to his ignorant father? How in the _world_ could he explain that he was Soubi's master?

"Ritsuka, you get your stubbornness from me, not your mother. I can sit here all day and night waiting for an answer, or you can start talking now and get me out of the room sooner, which would leave you free to call Soubi," Kiyoshi stated mildly as if he honestly didn't care which way it went.

Ritsuka was trying to icily glare at him, but it looked more like that of a child being denied an especially sweet piece of candy.

"His name is Ritsu. I don't remember his first name. Soubi doesn't say it much. He usually just calls him Ritsu-sensei, or sensei. He's the principal at Seven Voices Academy in Gora. Soubi went to school there. Ritsu is…"

Kiyoshi raised his eyebrows looking expectantly at him, waiting for the teen to gather his thoughts. "Ritsu isn't a good man. He treated Soubi horribly, and I hate him. Their relationship is very complicated. Soubi's parents died when he was very young, and he was sent to live with Ritsu at the school."

Kiyoshi noted Ritsuka's lack of inflection, feeling a slight pang for the man that his son was dating. "What else? Why is he such a bad man? What did he do?"

Ritsuka's eyes clouded over with sadness first, but were quickly consumed by rage. "I don't know if I should tell you. Very few people know," Ritsuka said quietly, snuggling deeper into the warm covers, desperately not wanting to talk about this anymore. "Can we talk about something else besides Ritsu?" he pleaded, considering pouting at his father if it would get his way.

"Okay, fine," Kiyoshi stated, not trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, "we'll talk about something else. Let's talk about you and Soubi. How old were you when you started dating?"

Ritsuka moaned into the covers that he had thrown over his head in a fit of frustration. "I don't want to talk about this either. Can we talk about the weather or something?" Ritsuka still didn't want to listen to his father on anything, but there was nowhere to escape to.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to talk about this. You asked to talk about something other than Ritsu, I complied and this is the subject I chose," he said sternly, glaring at the lump that he knew was his son's head. "Answer my question." Ritsuka groaned again, making sure his father knew exactly how much this was annoying him. Kiyoshi watched, amused, as Ritsuka dramatically threw the covers off his head, mussing up his hair even more, and glared solidly at him.

"We officially started dating one year, seven months," Ritsuka paused for a moment, eyes staring at the ceiling, "one week, and three days ago."

"Officially?"

Ritsuka forced himself not to squirm at his father's raised eyebrows and suspicious tone. "Yes, officially," he replied, stretching his arm well above his head, hands balled into fists.

"When did you start dating unofficially?" Kiyoshi finally asked neutrally.

"I'm not sure." Kiyoshi made a sound somewhere between a cough and a snort.

"You know to the day how long ago you started dating, but you don't when you started unofficially dating? Do you honestly expect me believe that?"

Ritsuka deflated against the bed as if he had been poked with a needle. "No," he said glumly, suddenly too tired to play games. "I guess we started unofficially dating the first day we met… when I was twelve."

The fifteen-year-old closed his eyes, but not in any sort of sweet nostalgia of his and Soubi's first met, or of his first kiss. His closed his eyes in dread of the impending explosion.

Kiyoshi was stock still, shocked for a moment, before quickly doing some math. "He was twenty," he said quietly, eerily reminding Ritsuka of Soubi in a particularly intense spell battle. "You were twelve and his was twenty when you started dating?"

"Unofficially," Ritsuka quickly inserted, stumbling over his words. "And really, it wasn't even dating. I mean, we didn't do anything then, we don't do anything now. It really wasn't dating. It was just… more than friends I suppose."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Kiyoshi spat, glaring deathly at his uncomfortable son. "That you weren't really dating a twenty-year-old when you were twelve? When you were in elementary school? That's wrong! It's still wrong! How could do that? How can you still-"

"No," Ritsuka interrupted loudly, blood pounding through his veins, "it's not wrong. We've done nothing illegal. Soubi has never treated me badly like you have. What's wrong is for a father to abandon his child, for a husband to abandon his wife, his home. What's wrong is for a mother to beat her child because he can't pick out the right food. What's wrong is a mother hitting, stabbing, kicking, and biting her child because she thinks he took away her real child. What's wrong is for someone to think they're completely unloved, incapable of loving, loveless. What's wrong is that they believe this. That, my dear father, is what is wrong."

Kiyoshi could only stare after the stiff retreating back of his son and wince at the slam of the bathroom of the door and the rattling of the picture frames on the walls.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi settled himself back into his chair waiting patiently for Yukoi to get back into position to continue his portrait. The young man still didn't seem concerned about any of this, completely at ease despite being in a stranger's home. Soubi was tired of this game, tired of playing, tired of concealing his annoyance, his glare, his impatience, and simply tired of Yukoi.

Yukoi, however, was thoroughly enjoying himself. Playing games had always been his favorite thing to do, especially mind games. Though he didn't know if Soubi's blatant glare was supposed to intimidate him, and frankly, he didn't care. He didn't care if the blonde thought he was intimidating, if he was impatient, or if he was suffering from a mild breakdown. One thing he did know was the look in his eyes. His teachers had given him that look many times when they were sick of playing along, the determined I'm Going to Get All My Answers look. No one had succeeded in doing that so far. Many people had tried to get all of the answers out of him, and many though they had succeeded, but no one had truly gotten all the answers. The most anyone had ever gotten was the barest half truth.

The only sound for several long minutes was the constant ticks of the clocks that Soubi had purposefully set to never allow a pause in ticking. Yukoi once again had his eyes trained to the ceiling even though Soubi hadn't picked up a paintbrush. "Tell me why you really came here. What do you want with Ritsuka and myself? I know it was not to get a portrait done, so please, just tell me, so we can both go back to your lives."

Yukoi heard the steeliness of his voice and the subtle spells intricately woven into each word. He could feel them tugging at him, floating and whispering seductively in his ears to simply tell him. It really wouldn't be that big a deal, would it? If everything everyone said about Agatsuma Soubi were true, then he would find out even if Yukoi didn't tell him. He would only have to get Sakura alone and use the most basic word spells.

_But really, _Yukoi thought,_what was my real reason for coming here?_

"Yukoi, if you tell me why you found us, I might even be able to help. All you have to do is tell me."

Yukoi found his mouth opening without any conscious effort, the intoxicating strength of Soubi's ornate spells too much to resist.

"I needed to see the person who painted that beautiful picture and the person in the painting. I needed to see you. I need to stay. I need to get away."

"What painting?" Soubi asked quietly, still weaving the magic into every word.

"The one of Ritsuka with his gorgeous, huge, amazing eyes. The one that got you noticed by everyone. The one that I stole."

Soubi could only blink at him for several moments. "The one that you stole?" he repeated slowly, wondering if he should get his hearing checked.

"Yes, I stole it from your art gallery," Yukoi said neutrally, loosing the slightly glazed look from his eyes, Soubi's spell wearing off. "I had seen it in a magazine very briefly, a small picture, but I needed it. I knew where your art gallery was going to be from the magazine. I just waited until I knew it would be there, stole it, and then went back to school," Yukoi said matter-of-factly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you still have it?" Soubi couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice, trying to exterminate the hope rising in him.

"Yes. It's at school in a room that no one will go in because they're hypocritical, superstitious idiots. I can bring it to you later. I never meant to keep it," he said almost apologetically. Soubi was, once again, shocked by the young man. There was something resembling remorse in his eyes now.

"Thank you. I can't paint something like that again. Why did you destroy all the others though?"

Yukoi's face darkened, showing exactly why Ritsuka had called him Mr. Creepy Dude. "They were beautiful Things that beautiful never stay that beautiful. It was better that they be destroyed before they could become corrupted instead of living for the entire world to see only to be corrupted. I was saving them."

**Author's Note: Aren't I just so good?? This is a quick update. REMEMBER: I write for me, but I post for feedback, also known as reviews. Comments, critiques, flattery, and gibberish are always accepted, always free, always fee free, and will always make me happy after a long day at work tomorrow. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Father and Son

**Chapter Fifteen: Father and Son**

Ritsuka's black, silky, feline ears were flat against his head in annoyance and anger, arms crossed tightly over his chest, every muscle in is face taunt. His fingers pressed firmly under his armpits, trying to still his shaking. He had locked himself in the bathroom and had been sitting on the closed toilet lid for the past twenty minutes glaring at the floor. Ritsuka's glare darkened, brows pulled together even more as Kiyoshi knocked on the bathroom door. "Go away!" Ritsuka yelled immediately, not caring that he sounded completely immature. "I don't want to talk to you."

He heard the man sigh."I'm not going to make you talk to me. You need to be resting in bed. You got hurt again today, and you still haven't healed from the surgery. You need to stay he in bed," Kiyoshi called through the door. Ritsuka rolled his eyes. Could his father not talk about anything else besides him needing rest?

"I'm fine! If you wanted me to rest you shouldn't have taken me with you to the grocery store!" Ritsuka knew it was a mean thing to say, but he was still furious with the man. Besides, he reasoned, it is partially his fault. Kiyoshi softly thumped his head against the door, sighing again.

"I can't tell you why I forced you to go with me because I don't why I did, but I did. I never expected you to get hurt, and I'm sorry that you did. Ritsuka, you need to rest, and sometime soon, we need to talk. I… I'm willing to…"

Ritsuka turned his head toward the door, glare softening as curiosity took over. "You're willing to what?"

"I'm willing to give Soubi a chance. I'm still not comfortable will you two dating, and I won't be for a very long time. There's nothing that can change that. There's just such a age difference between the two of you." Kiyoshi paused unable to see his son's features darkening. "But I'm not going to try to keep you from seeing him. I realize that isn't going to work, and…" Kiyoshi took a deep breath that Ritsuka couldn't hear, leaning against the door for support. "And I owe Soubi quite a bit. If he hadn't been there and taken you to the hospital, you probably would've died."

Ritsuka looked down at his lap, his shaking finally stilled remembering the day his mother had almost killed him. It felt like a lifetime ago even though it had only been a little over a week. Kiyoshi cleared his throat loudly from the other side of the closed door. "Ritsuka, I-" Kiyoshi cleared his throat again. Ritsuka looked over at the door, his anger fading quickly at the sadness and uncertainty in his father's voice. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I'm sorry for everything." Kiyoshi clenched the doorknob tightly in his hand, forehead and shoulder against the door, trying to work past the lump forming in his throat and sting in his nose. "I know that doesn't fix everything, it doesn't erase what I've done to you, and what I've allowed to be done to you, but I am sorry."

Kiyoshi waited tensely for any sound from the other side of the door, blinking rapidly, willing the sting to leave his eyes. "Ritsuka?" he called hesitantly.

_Answer me, please, Ritsuka, just answer me. Don't shut me out any longer. I promise things are going to be different. Please don't force me to loose another person that I love._

Kiyoshi jerked upright, startled, when the doorknob twist against the skin of his hand and the door slowly opened silently. He let out the breath he hadn't consciously been holding as his son's body appeared between the door and the door frame, one hand still on the knob, ready to shut it quickly and loudly if the man did anything that he didn't like.

Ritsuka stood stiffly in front of his father for several moments, refusing to lift his head to look at the man that he was just now beginning to now.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi kept his face impassive, staring at the youth now sitting on his couch. He had destroyed the painting to save them from being corrupted? What kind of logic was that? Had Yukoi meant it to somehow be symbolic? Did he think he should've been killed as child before the world could corrupt him?

"They needed to be saved. I had to save them. It was the only way."

Soubi looked properly at the teen in front of him. His hair was mussed, but deliberately so, his clothes were rumpled from lying on the couch for hours. His shoulders were slumped, hunched forward, knuckles white from gripping his knees, head bowed slightly, but still keeping contact with Soubi's eyes. He was rocking slightly, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

There was no triumph in his eyes, no smugness, no sureness, no defiance. There was no air of power about him; no sense that he knew everything and everyone else was idiots.

Yukoi's eyes began darting around the room from side to side, and back again, then up and down, up and down, and around and around, then back into his head momentarily so that only the white of his eyes showed for the briefest second, before rolling back around to focus solely on Soubi, who was still sitting stock still on his stool, face and eyes still impassive, willing himself to show none of the growing dread that was building from the tips of his toes.

"I had to do it. I had to save them. They were going to be corrupted. They were going to become evil," he said rapidly, desperately.

"Who?" Soubi was quietly, but intently, smothering the word in magic.

"The…" Yukoi paused, fighting against the magic, survival instinct kicking him, reminding him to keep his mouth shut. "The paintings," he murmured quietly, hands trembling on his knees. Yukoi looked away, staring down at his aching, trembling hands. How was this happening? He had always been able to resist word spells with minimal effort; how could Agatsuma have this much control over him?

Soubi knew Yukoi had been speaking of something different. He had destroyed something else, something more precious, than his painting. He also knew that he wasn't going to get anymore out of the nineteen-year-old about what that was. He was back on his guard, back in control of his own body. If he pushed the point, Yukoi was likely to bolt. Soubi had too many more questions to allow that to happen. "What about the painting of Ritsuka? Why didn't you save that one?"

Yukoi brought his gaze back to Soubi now, slumping back into the couch arms loose by his sides. "Ritsuka has already been corrupted. The painting itself was corrupted from the first second you touched the canvas. It didn't need to be saved. It needed to be protected."

Soubi marveled at how just correct Yukoi was.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenchi gripped the hard, cold, metal pole in the train tighter as the bulking machine lurched to a stop. It still baffled him why she insisted on using such common means of transportation. There had been cars at the school. Nice, roomy, comfortable cars. Instead standing on a train crammed between an old lady's multi-patterned bulky purse and the blasting headphones of a petite teenage girl who was somehow managing to read a manga while holding the same pole he was.

His companion was seated as comfortably as possible on the hard seat, legs cross, pants rising just enough to shoe the end of her pointy toed, red, leather, three inch heels. She had her heavy, maroon, pea coat unbuttoned to reveal her simple, white cotton button-up blouse. She was refusing to look at Tenchi, or at any of the other passengers on the train to Tokyo. They were finally on their last train after six hours of transferring between buses for the past six hours.

The head of the school sighed in relief as the train groaned to a stop. She rose silently, buttoning her jacket as the doors swooshed open. She and Tenchi almost blended in with the crowd of people coming home from a long day at work. He blinked in the sudden light, suddenly wishing for the dimness of the train as his head protested violently against the setting sun.

"Call him," his companion commanded abruptly, speaking for the first time since they had left the school.

"Yukoi-kun? He probably won't have his cell phone on, or he won't answer. He knows my number."

"That wasn't a question." Tenchi felt like ripping her head off for refusing to look at him. "I said call him."

Biting back his many retorts and violent impulses, he quickly punched the numbers on his phone.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiyoshi stared unblinkingly at Ritsuka for several long seconds, trying to distinguish the look in the teen's eyes. He could see tears sparkling in his eyes, but he had no idea why they were there. Ritsuka still had one hand on the doorknob, poised to slam door at the first sign of something he didn't want to hear.

His hair was rumpled from grabbing tufts of it so many times in frustration. His eyes were still red, nose still slightly runny, and the dried tear tracks were still visible on his cheeks. The prominent, black feline ears were still no longer flat against his. They were simply hanging limp while Ritsuka just stared at his father, every inch of his body saying _you did this. You did this, and you need to fix it. Do something. _

Ritsuka was willing the tears not to fall, the sting in his throat, eyes, and nose to leave, and the lump almost cutting off his breathing to change its identity and leave the country. He was willing his father to something, to do anything that wasn't just staring at him.

_You're the adult. Do something. For once, be the first one to do something. I want you to… I need you too… just DO something!!_

Ritsuka watched, almost in fascination, as Kiyoshi's hand slowly rose from his side. He could see no malice in his father's face, only unspeakable sadness, but he couldn't stop from flinching and taking a small step backwards.

Kiyoshi just stood there for a second, hand still raised, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. His son, the innocent little boy that jumped into his arms ten years ago because he was happy to have his father home from a business trip, was now flinching away from him. He was scared he was going to be hit.

Ritsuka has his eyes closed, berating himself. _What couldn't you have just stayed still? he have no indication that he was going to hurt you. _

The teen didn't flinch when he felt his father's arms wrap securely around him; he jumped and immediately tried to get out of the embrace. Kiyoshi held on tighter, moving one hand to hold the back of Ritsuka's neck, wrapping the other around his waist. The child stopped trying to escape, but was still stiff and unresponsive a minute later. Kiyoshi had no idea what he was doing, or what he was trying to do, but something was telling him that the only thing he could do right now was to keep holding on.

Ritsuka knew he should do something. He should hug back, he should loosen up, and he should say something. He knew he needed to hug his father back, needed to let him know that he understood that things were different now and that he was trying to make things better. Ritsuka opened his mouth, ready to say all this, but nothing came out. He ordered his arms to move, but his right arm only jerked a little. _Why can't I do anything? He's hugging me. He's finally being nice, and acting like a dad, and I can't even hug him back? _

Kiyoshi hadn't moved his arms except to rub small circles on his son's lower back. _Come on, Ritsuka, do something. _Kiyoshi knew he had been crying for several minutes now, pleading with Ritsuka in his head to do something, to prove that he wasn't too late after all, that there was still a chance for them to be a family. After another agonizing minute of simply holding a stiff, unresponsive teenager, Kiyoshi was beginning to break. He wanted Ritsuka to finally feel safe in his home and to know that the person who was supposed to have been there his whole life loved him.

The first teardrop fell on Ritsuka's forehead. The second and third drops fell on his nose. The fourth, fifth, and sixth splattered on his chin. Ritsuka had simply had his head sideways about half an inch away from resting against his father's chest. Feeling the wetness on his face, he turned his face upward, seeing the tears falling freely from his father's eyes, and the desire there for him to do his part now. Kiyoshi had made the first step, had given in to Ritsuka's silent pleading to do something, now it was Ritsuka's turn.

But he couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted to hug his father back, to lean into him, and finally accept the love and warmth that was being offered, he couldn't do it. No matter how many times he blubbered "I'm sorry" through his tears and no matter how much he tried to explain it, he could not hug his father back like Kiyoshi wanted him to.

Kiyoshi was trying his best to understand what Ritsuka was saying, but he could only distinguish a few words in between sobs. Kiyoshi was still at a loss as what to do. Hugging hadn't worked, but else was there to do? "Ritsuka," he started, having no idea where he was going with this, "listen to me, okay? Just listen. Are you listening?" The teen nodded, eyes closed, tears still leaking out. "I love you. I always have, and I always will. I knew it seemed like I didn't for a very long, but I always did. It's impossible for me to not love you, okay? I did so, so, so many things wrong. I'm going to try to fix at least some of that. I want us to be a family again. I am never going to do hit you, _ever._Look at me," he said hoarsely, tears springing to his eyes again. Ritsuka opened his eyes, but immediately wanted to shut them at the pained expression on his father's face. "I am never going to hit you, do you understand? I will never hurt you." He didn't expect Ritsuka to believe him, not then, and not for a very long time. After years of abuse of Misaki, he knew he would have to prove that he would not hit him, not just say it.

"I want to believe you," Ritsuka said, fighting back sobs. "I just… I'm… scared." He whispered, suddenly realizing how true that was. He was scared his dad was going to turn into his mother and the abuse would start all over again. "I want to be a family too, I want to feel safe here, and I want to believe you, but I can't yet. Why can't I quit crying?" he almost yelled, rubbing at his face again.

Kiyoshi laughed out loud at this. "You'll quit crying eventually. We both will." Ritsuka just looked up oddly at him, relaxing the tiniest bit in his dad's embrace.

"Why is that funny? This isn't funny," he replied somewhat petulantly.

"I know," the man sighed, "it really isn't funny, but I just laughed." He was still smiling, look down at the top of Ritsuka's head that the teen had finally laid against his chest. He began rubbing Ritsuka's feline ears, tears of relief springing to his eyes as Ritsuka relaxed further into him. "Ritsuka," he started seriously, "if you want this to work, if you want us to be a family, and to have a real home, then it will work. We can make it work."

Ritsuka desperately wanted to believe his dad, but believing meant getting his hopes up that something good might happen. Getting his hopes up meant accepting the disappointment if and when it came. Finally, a couple of minutes later, Ritsuka's muscles finally relaxed, and he allowed himself to melt into his father's embrace, resting his head heavily on the man's chest, never wanting to leave.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I tied the reviews for the first chapter!! I got 24!! I'm on the alert list of 120 people. That's mind boggling. That means 120 people get an alert when this chapter is posted. Amazing. Obviously, all those people don't read, since I don't get 120 reviews for every chapter, but I'm complaining. Thanks so much, and I'm going to try to get the next chapter out fast.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Ritsuka and Soubi are finally in the same room again. Hehe.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: New Mysteries

**Chapter Sixteen: New Mysteries**

Snuggling deeper into the covers, Ritsuka turned his warm face into the coolness of the pillowcase while wiping away the rest of his tears. In the twenty minutes that Kiyoshi had spent holding him, rubbing his back, and promising that everything would be okay, Ritsuka had never succeeded in getting his arms to obey him and hug back. However, he had managed to finally clam down enough to tell his father this even though it made him feel stupider to stutter through his words. Ritsuka had been relived when his father had said he understood, but the teen knew his dad didn't really understand. He himself didn't understand it. It had taken the full twenty minutes for both of them to stop crying and for Ritsuka to realize that he felt absolutely miserable. Every bruise, ache, and cut felt as if it was being poked repeatedly with a really sharp stick. There had been no complaints when Kiyoshi had ordered him to bed again.

Ritsuka felt like he should've put up a fight—just for the principle of the matter—but he had to admit to himself exactly how horrible he felt. Every bone in his body was screaming for sleep. His mind, however, had other ideas.

His phone had been eerily silent all day. Ritsuka knew the painting of Yukoi was very important, and that it was going to take all day, but he also knew Soubi's painting habits. The older man was going to have to take a break sometime. Even if it was only five minutes they could still get fifty texts in. The phone hadn't even blinked all day. He had been trying to tell himself that it was a good thing, that it meant Soubi was getting all the answers they needed from Yukoi.

He couldn't keep himself from thinking about seeing Ritsu in the grocery store. Ritsu didn't belong somewhere as normal as a grocery; he was supposed to be at his school hunting down more innocent boys to scar.

The violet eyes closed halfway then sprung back open. Ritsuka blinked slowly, trying to will himself to pick up his phone up off the nightstand and text Soubi. His eyes closed again, but sprung back open again just as quickly. The phone really wasn't that far away. He could make it a foot, couldn't he? His eyelids drooped again. He forced them back open, staring at the phone. The young neko would've growled in frustration if he had been able to keep his eyes open a few seconds longer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Glass shook as Soubi slammed the door as hard as he could while successfully buttoning up his signature purple coat. He had no idea how he had gone from trying to decipher Yukoi's cryptic messages in the comfort of his warm home to running down the steps two at a time, the biting wind whipping his hair into a knot. Yukoi was still several feet ahead of him and showed no intention of slowing down. The wind wasn't blowing his hair into his face, wasn't trying to rip his coat from his body, and didn't seem determined to knock him to the ground. "Yukoi!" Soubi yelled as loud as he could, once again calling on his magic to try to persuade the teenager to stop. Yukoi sped up. "Bastard," Soubi muttered under his breath, pumping his legs harder to close the distance between them in a matter of seconds.

Before Yukoi could do anything, Soubi had the younger's upper arm in a vice grip, spinning him around to face him. "What the hell are you doing? You get one phone call and run out of the apartment? What's going on?"

Yukoi was struggling, pulling and straining, but Soubi only tightened his grip. "It's none of your business. I don't owe you anything. Let go of me."

Soubi snorted. "Is that supposed to be menacing? Am I supposed to be scared? I've met five-year-olds who can glare better than that. This is entirely my business. You sought Ritsuka out. What concerns Ritsuka, concerns me. You stole my best painting and destroyed the rest. Who called you is completely my business. You didn't even answer it! How can caller-id scare the hell out of you?"

"I'm not scared!" Yukoi yelled, pushing forward, eyes suddenly blazing, daring Soubi to contradict him.

"Yes, you are. You're scared out of your mind, and you don't want to admit it because that makes you weak. It makes you human, which is something that you've been trying desperately not to be. Being human means having emotions, it means caring, and it means disappointment. It means hurt. You don't want any of those. You're too weak to handle any of that."

Yukoi glared back at him, trying to squelch the fear in his eyes, surrendering his arm to the older man. "I'm not scared. My life is none of your business. I will mail the portrait to you soon. Forget you ever met me. Coming here was a mistake."

Soubi stumbled, instinctively throwing both hands out as the ground came rushing to meet him. He blinked, ignoring the slight sting in his palms, glancing wildly around. Yukoi was nowhere in sight.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The park bench groaned in protest as Soubi collapsed onto it, mind still reeling. How had he disappeared so fast? No one can run that fast. He had been looking right at him! How could he disappear into thin air? It was impossible! No magic could do that. It defied all laws of the world that Yukoi could simply disappear like that, leaving Soubi to grip the air.

Soubi blinked up at the trees, fumbling for his cell phone. He had been too furious on his break to text Ritsuka. He flipped the phone open, expecting to see several new texts, voicemails, and missed calls. There was nothing—no blinking light, no annoying little head at the bottom of the screen, and no screens. Soubi frowned at it, quickly dialing Ritsuka's number. The phone rang three times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

Soubi's frown deepened at the deep voice coming from the other end. He pulled his phone away from his ear, checking the number. Ritsuka flashed across the screen. "Hello? Is this Ritsuka?"

_Who else would answer his phone?_

"No, this is his father. Ritsuka's asleep, Soubi. I'll tell him you called."

Soubi didn't detect any hostility in the older man's voice; however, he didn't believe him for some reason. "Do you know when he might wake up? I don't mean to sound pushy, it's just… it's been a long, weird, stressful day."

_Why the fuck did I just tell him that?_

Kiyoshi laughed lightly. "It's been a very stressful day here too. He's probably going to be sleeping for a while. Someone knocked him into a display of cans and the shelves behind it when we were at the grocery store. It aggravated most of his injuries, and unfortunately caused some more. He shouldn't really be sleeping, the doctors said he has a concussion, but I can't keep him awake anymore. I called the doctor back who said it should be okay for him to sleep for a couple of hours."

"What? Ritsuka has a concussion? Is he okay now? How bad was the concussion?" Soubi had sat straight up at hearing that Ritsuka was hurt. He was regretting that decision as his back yelled at the sudden movement.

Kiyoshi was startled at the raw emotions in the man's voice. He had been calm, in control, and almost emotionless when they had been at the hospital. Now, he sounded desperate, almost as if he feared he had lost Ritsuka for good.

Now I really am going to have to deal with them dating. There's no way he'd give up seeing Ritsuka when he's so afraid of loosing him.

"The concussion seemed rather serious at first, but the swelling quickly went down. Now he just needs to rest and let his injuries heal. You can…"

Soubi was glaring, but quit once he realized that Kiyoshi couldn't see him. "Aoyagi-san, I'm sure you don't like Ritsuka and I dating, but we are dating. Nothing you can do or say is going to change that. I am not leaving him, and he isn't leaving me either. I know he's sleeping, and I agree that he needs his rest, but I'm going to be around. I'm going to be over sometime today unless Ritsuka tells me to stay away." Soubi almost regretted saying all that, giving Kiyoshi no control over anything. It was all true, however, he knew he needed Kiyoshi to at least tolerate him to see Ritsuka as much as he wanted.

Kiyoshi didn't appreciate the man's tone though he had come to the same conclusions himself. "I was going to say that it's okay with me if you come over later once Ritsuka feels a little better."

"Oh," Soubi said simply, refusing to admit how much of an idiot he felt like. He had been rude to his boyfriend's father, who was only trying to give him what he wanted. Suddenly remembering, he asked, "Did you see who ran into him?"

"No. Ritsuka thinks it was a girl, but he couldn't tell me what she looked like. He could tell me who the doctor was that tried to help us. His name was Ritsu, I think Ritsuka said he's your former teacher?"

Soubi had stilled, lying back on the unforgiving wooden bench. "Yes, Ritsu was one of my teachers. He isn't a doctor though. You shouldn't let Ritsu anywhere near Ritsuka."

"He said much of the same thing. He would only tell me that Ritsu is a bad man. He didn't say this, but I have a feeling his opinion of Ritsu is connected to you."

"It is," Soubi replied curtly, hoping the man would leave it at that. It was still almost impossible for him to talk about Ritsu to anyone except Ritsuka. He had gotten better at it over the years, even telling Yuiko's mom a year ago. She had been concerned about her daughter hanging out with a college. The fact that Soubi very obviously preferred Ritsuka to anyone else hadn't calmed her fears about Soubi doing something inappropriate. After a month of not seeing the bubbly, sometimes annoying girl, Soubi had found himself missing her, and missing the way she could make Ritsuka smile and play like a normal teenager. Yuiko's mom had only seem convinced that Soubi meant nothing appropriate with her daughter after hearing the circumstances of how he lost his ears.

Soubi had expected the woman to ask more questions, possibly even to demand him to leave. He had been at a loss of what to do when she had started crying, saying how sorry she was that he had been raped. She had said the forbidden r word, something that Soubi had refused to admit to himself. Rape made it sound simple to him, that he had simply been forced. It ignored all his feelings for Ritsu, his love, hate, and want, and Ritsu's own affections for the boy. Soubi couldn't recall much of anything from that time period; it hadn't been a huge surprise when Ritsu had decided to take his ears. It was pain. It was training. It was something he had to endure.

"Apparently this is something you don't want to talk about, but if you and Ritsuka are both saying that this person is dangerous, or something, I have a right to know."

Soubi sighed heavily into the phone, deciding what to tell him and how to word it. "You do have a right to now. It's just very hard for me to talk about. Ritsu forcefully took my ears when I was twelve. He was also physically abusive to me the whole time I lived with him at his school after my parents died in an accident when I was six. I don't think he would take Ritsuka's ears though I wouldn't put it past him," he finished, voice calm.

Kiyoshi was silent for several seconds. Soubi could feel his muscles relaxing slightly, knowing there was nothing more he could do now. He simply had to wait for the other man to respond and decide what to do with this information. "I-I don't know what to say that other than I am truly sorry that you went through that. Why isn't he in jail? Didn't people wonder when you showed up the next day without your ears?"

Soubi was surprised that he believed Kiyoshi's sentiment of being sorry. It was a perfunctory response, the expected. The raw emotions and true feeling in his voice wasn't. He hadn't expected the question; Yuiko's mom had had many questions for him, but none had been about why nothing had happened to Ritsu.

"Ritsu is a very powerful man. I actually lived at the school where he was in charge. No one was willing to go against him. Even if they had said something to the police, Ritsu certainly wasn't going to admit to it, and at that point, neither was I. It's too complicated to explain, and I don't even know if I understand it enough to explain it. Besides, even if he had somehow ended up in jail, he would've been out by now. Rape doesn't have a very long sentence in most cases. Is there anything else you need to know? I have some things I need to do with my upcoming art exhibit."

"Well…"

The phone almost smashed onto the table as Soubi desperately wanted to hit something in exasperation and impatience. He was supposed to say no and hang up the phone not try to think of something else to ask!

"Well what?" Soubi prompted, allowing his annoyance to show through.

"Well, I still don't like you and Ritsuka dating, I'm not sure if I ever will, regardless you two are dating. I can tell it's going to be fruitless to try to keep you apart, so when Ritsuka wakes up if he wants you to, you can come over for a couple of hours."

Soubi's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "Thank you. I would like to come over and not have to sneak around. Not that I'm complaining," Soubi started, curiosity taking over, "but what made you this accepting? Accepting might be the wrong word here, but Ritsuka and I both thought you never willingly let us in the same room."

"I would explain it to you, but work is calling me. I'll have Ritsuka call you when he gets up. Bye."

Soubi had started to utter bye, simply to be polite, but the dial tone buzzed in his ear before he could get it out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka was still baffled and amazed as to why his father had suddenly become so understanding and nice. He had woken up only twenty minutes ago, called Soubi, eaten, and changed before settling on the couch to wait for Soubi to show up. Kiyoshi had informed him of his decision to let Soubi come over for a couple of hours. Ritsuka had initially wanted to pout at the short time frame even though it was much better than the alterative, which was none. After getting over the shock of being allowed to see Soubi with his dad in the apartment, Kiyoshi had told him that he knew how Soubi had lost his ears. He had made Ritsuka promise never to be anywhere near Ritsu even though Ritsuka had promised that years ago to Soubi.

Looking over into the kitchen, Ritsuka frowned and almost started complaining. Kiyoshi had been in the kitchen for the past fifteen minutes, getting out things to cook. One rule for allowing Soubi to come over had been that they had to stay in the living room. Ritsuka had been hoping that his dad would leave the room for at least a few minutes though he was beginning to believe that Kiyoshi was going to start living in the kitchen. Sighing loudly, Ritsuka shuffled on the couch, forcefully hitting his back on the back of the couch. He glanced over quickly at his father who was determinedly ignoring his son's increasing annoyance.

Five minutes later, Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore. "Dad, are you ever going to the leave the kitchen? Can't you leave us alone for just a few minutes? Please," he added imploringly, gazing over at him over the armrest.

"The only way I'm going to leave you alone is if work needs me to come in and save the deal, which is very unlikely. If even Soubi were your age, I still would not be leaving you alone. I'm still adjusting to you two dating, but I'm getting there. Just let me take this one thing at a time, okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled grudgingly, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, glaring lightly at the TV. At lest Soubi was being allowed to come over, he reasoned. The door rang a few minutes later. Ritsuka moved t get it, a smile forming, wanting more than anything to just open the door. "Dad!" Ritsuka exclaimed a moment later after being pushed back down on the couch. "I need to-"

"You need to stay here. I will get the door." Ritsuka pouted, but didn't move knowing that it would only delay finally getting to see Soubi. They had gone several days before without seeing each other, especially when Ritsuka had been younger, but Ritsuka felt like it had been a year since he had seen or talked to Soubi. Every muscle in his body was tense, aching. His hands were clenched so tight his knuckles were white. The teen briefly wondered why he was having such a physical reaction; he completely forgot about that thought once Kiyoshi opened the door and Soubi stepped in.

After what felt like an eternity, Soubi was seated beside Ritsuka, smiling softly. His eyes were intense, sad, confused, and were gradually turning content, happy. Ritsuka knew he was smiling like an idiot, especially since it hadn't even been twenty-fours since he had last seen the man. Ritsuka intertwined his fingers with Soubi's the second the man touched his hand.

Kiyoshi was still standing in the kitchen, but had his back turned. Ritsuka glanced briefly over at his father before leaning forward, ears perked, tail curled around his middle to reach Soubi's arm. Soubi met him half way, touching their lips together as everything else melted away, except that moment, that instant, skin to skin, as everything felt right and complete. Ritsuka soundlessly deepened the kiss, not caring that if his father turned around he would see them.

Ritsuka began moving his tail up and down Soubi's arm, smiling through the kiss, knowing how much of a turn on it was. It took Soubi only ten seconds to pull away, playfully glaring at the teenager who was almost in his lap. "You're going to tease me with your father in the next room?' he whispered.

Ritsuka just smiled at him and nodded. "Not anymore though. We're going to run out of luck," he sighed, leaning back into the couch, resting his head lightly on Soubi's arm. Ritsuka turned his head to the TV as the movie started playing. "What happened with Yukoi?" he asked, once he was sure that the movie would mask their voices.

"I… I honestly have no idea. He got a call, ran out of my apartment, I followed him, and then he just disappeared. I was holding onto him one second, trying to figure out what happened, and then the next he wasn't there." Ritsuka frowned up at him.

"How is that possible? Did he say a spell or something?"

Soubi just shrugged. "I have no idea who he did that, but I don't think he's a big concern right now. At least, not for the next few hours. I don't want to think about Yukoi, or anything else. I just want to focus on being here with you, and feeling good."

**Author's Note: So this may not have been exactly what you were expecting, it wasn't what I was expecting, but this is how it turned out. I've actually got about 1200 words of the next chapter written because I had to cut it out of this chapter. It would've been, like, 6,000 words if I had kept it in. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I received 26 for the last chapter!! That's the most I've ever gotten for a chapter ever! PLEASE keep it up!! NEXT CHAPTER: Contains very important information about Yukoi, and I'll try to work some more RitsukaxSoubi interaction into it.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Legends & Connections

**Chapter Seventeen: Legends and Connections**

**Author's Note: RitsukaxSoubi is at the end if you get bogged down by all the bad stuff, remember the good stuff is coming!**

Quietly sipping his tea, Minami Ritsu didn't look up as his companions sat down at the round table in the busy café. He hadn't been expecting a call from Tenchi Sesu, let alone one saying that he and Hakura Akika would be in Tokyo in a matter of hours. Tenchi had only called him one other time, when Seimei had died, since each of them had taken over as the head of the schools. Ritsu had never the misfortunte of meeting Akika, the heir to the founder of the schools. Any normal person would've been dreading the imposing woman, however, Ritsu found himself forcing his excitement and anticipation down.

He only looked at the man and woman after he noiselessly set his cup back down. "Good evening, Tenchi-san, and Akika-san. What was so urgent that you had to come to Tokyo immediately?"

The question was posed casually as if he was inquiring if they liked the weather. Tenchi didn't miss miniscule note of concern in the other principal's voice. He glanced quickly at Akika, who was engrossed in the café's menu. "Two of my students have gone missing." A bubbly waiter came over at the moment. Tenchi immediately hushed, wondering once again if telling Ritsu was a good idea. The man could be a huge asset to them, but Tenchi didn't trust him. Ritsu had always his own agenda and own game.

"Two of your students are missing?" Ritsu inquired politely after the waitress left. The blonde was leaning over, forearms resting on the table, looking as if he was having a polite conversation with an old acquaintance.

"Yes, two of my students are missing." Every instinct in him was screaming to look down, to back away from the penetrating, emotionless gaze. He blinked one before continuing. "It seems they have been missing for almost two days. No one noticed until now because it is the weekend and there are no classes to attend. From information I gathered from one of the younger students, I believe they're in Tokyo. I—we—need your assistance in finding them."

Ritsu studied the slightly younger man for several seconds before glancing at Akika. Her dark eyes, as passive as his own, stared back at him. "I'm not sure how I can be of assistance. Tokyo is a very large city. We'd need thousands of police and all the citizens looking to even have a chance of finding them."

_That's is? _Ritsu thought. _You came all the way here because two of your students ran away? Because you didn't notice they were missing for two days? I have better things to do than listen to you prattle on about your problems._

Ritsu had his mouth open, poised to voice his thoughts aloud, when Akika's arrogant, commanding voice floated across the table.

"We do not need to search all of Tokyo, only a small section. We know where they are, or where they will be soon. Sakura-chan kept saying one person's name over and over again." She stopped here, taking a dainty sip of her double-shot espresso. Ritsu wanted to scream in frustration even though he knew she was purposefully toying with him. "She kept saying Ritsuka. Do not try to tell us that Ritsuka is a common name. She was talking about Aoyagi Ritsuka, who lives here in Tokyo, who is dating Agatsuma Soubi, who was the student whose ears you forcefully took." Ritsu opened his mouth again, but Akika cut him off. "We're completely sure she meant Aoyagi Ritsuka. She was gone the day after another student heard her saying his name while crying. We also found a beautiful portrait of him in one of the unused classrooms. It's the portrait that got Agatsuma-san noticed in the art world, the one that was stolen from his gallery a few days ago."

Ritsu barely held his mask in place. He had known of Soubi's blooming art career and the sequential theft. He never would've guessed some love-sick teenage girl attending his sister school was the thief. "I'm not sure where Ritsuka-kun is currently living, but I fear we've got some nuisances in the way. His father seems to want to establish some kind of bond now that his wife is in a mental institution." Akika and Tenchi both looked expectantly at Ritsu. The principal obliged, but left out how he had gotten the information.

"Dealing with Ritsuka's father isn't going to be a problem. Agatsuma-san will be the problem, but even dealing with him isn't our biggest concern. We have two students missing. The other missing student is with Sakura-chan. Do you remember hearing about Naneu Yukoi?"

"Yes, he's the student that Tenchi thought was responsible for the murders of the four and five-year-olds. Why does he matter?" Ritsu's hands had gripped his cup tighter, threatening to shatter it into a million.

"He's the other student missing. Sakura-chan is the only students that he talks to. She's willing to do anything that he asks her to. They came to Tokyo to find Ritsuka-kun and Agatsuma-san."

"I'm not sure where Ritsuka-kun is currently living," Ritsu continued, "but I can find out." The pale-haired man trained his blank stare on Tenchi. "You still haven't answered my previous question."

The dirty blonde sighed in reply. "I'm not sure why Yukoi would decide to seek them out. I don't think anyone truly understands why he does the things he does."

"You have a theory though," Ritsu stated, glancing briefly over at Akika, who had been almost mute during their whole conversation.

"Yes," Tenchi allowed reluctantly, "I do have a theory. If I am right, the results will be disastrous for Soubi and Ritsuka." Ritsu couldn't stop his leg muscles from tensing.

"What do you mean? Yukoi cannot fight. That's precisely why he was sent to your school. He couldn't be trained." Tenchi was shaking his head though, shoulders slumped, head bowed.

"He could not be trained by your methods. Yukoi is exceptionally strong. He simply doesn't have as much control over his power as Soubi does. No matter what you think, Yukoi is a match for Soubi. His power is not greater than Soubi's, but it's raw. There's no training, no control, to keep him in check. He'll use it as he wishes, whenever he wishes. He can appear whenever he wants to simply by thinking of the place he wants to go. He can disappear just as easily. He can break bones without uttering a single word. He can kill a person simple by saying die and wishing for it to happen."

"As interesting as that is, you still have not told me why you think Yukoi has come to see Ritsuka," Ritsu said mildly, picking up his cup to prevent the shaking in his hands that was trying to happen.

Tenchi glared over at the man, envisioning ripping his head off. "Yukoi has always loved art, which means he undoubtedly knew about Soubi from the magazines he receives. The portrait of Ritsuka was featured in one of them. Chances are he became obsessed with the painting and decided to see the live subject. The magazine said that the portrait was of one of Soubi's "friends." Yukoi, and anyone else with a brain, wouldn't believe this. I think he means to kill Agatsuma-san and take Ritsuka for his own."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No longer functional lungs were dying for the country air, begging for some escape, furious that It had had to leave.

_**It slithered under the train rails, crawling up the side, slinking underneath the door crack, whispering around the people's head, relishing in their confused head shakes, the little children's cries that something bad was near, the parents dismissal. **_

_**It was seething with anger again. It was being forced out of Its habitat, Its home. **_

_**It was hungry for blood.**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't think he's capable of killing Soubi-kun. He has his fighting reputation for a reason," Ritsu said calmly. Tenchi was being ridiculous. Yukoi, an untrained miscreant, was going to kill his most prized and most powerful pupil ever? Soubi hadn't been Beloved for three years now, but that name still carried reverence and fear. A simply teenager could not kill him.

Tenchi was slowly shaking his head while starting into the murky dregs of his coffee swirling slowly in the bottom as he rotated the cup. Ritsu had always been proud of his star student, the perfect fighter Agatsuma Soubi. The undefeated pair Beloved that he had helped create and mold.

"Yukoi is entirely capable of killing Agatsuma-san," Tenchi began, folding his hands around his cup. "You are only used to dealing with students who can be trained and molded into a fighter. Those who can't be trained are sent to my school to receive a more formal, normal education."

"I'm aware of that."

Tenchi didn't react to the edge in the man's voice. "I know that you're aware of that. What you aren't aware of, or won't admit, if that sometimes there is a student that can't be trained because his or her powers are too great. There is too many powers, too many talents, too much power, and not enough mental capacity in any human being to control all of that. They can't call forth power, can't use a word spell, can't control anything because they cannot consciously call forth any of their powers. There is no control, no recognition that they even have the capability to truly perform magic."

Ritsu was straining to hear the soft-spoken words and straining to understand them. "Then they can't do magic. To be able to do magic, you must be able to recognize that magic and manipulate it."

Tenchi felt like slamming his head repeatedly against the brick wall. "That is the case in the typical fighters. In a special case like Yukoi, the powers can still be used. The person simply has to wish for something to happen. For example, if Yukoi wanted to disappear, to escape from a person, he would simply have to wish for it to happen, to think in his head 'I want to leave,' and he would leave. He would disappear into thin air and reappear in the place he had thought of. He could just as easily cause a person to break every bone in their body simultaneously. No word needs to be spoken for most of the things, and most of the people who can do these things have absolutely no control over any of the power that almost controls_them. _

However, in the rarest of cases there is the smallest amount of control where a person can kill a person with only a word. Yukoi is only the second person to ever be capable of doing this. He could come up behind Agatsuma-san, simply say one word, one little word, and kill him. I can assure you Ritsu-sensei, that Yukoi-kun is entirely capable of killing your Soubi."

Ritsu simply stared back at him for a moment. What Tenchi was proposing was preposterous! No one who couldn't be trained for fighting, but wasn't meant as a sacrifice, could not have any powers. Tenchi was suggesting someone more powerful that anything else that had ever been suggested!

Finally, after several long, tense, silent moments, Ritsu spoke. "Who was the other person?"

"The one who massacred the founders of the school and all the students."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trying not to count down the minutes until Soubi would arrive, Ritsuka had settled onto the couch with a book in his hands. Several minutes later he was entirely engrossed in the book on amnesia. He was just started a new chapter when the doorbell buzzed loudly. Nearly throwing his book across the room in surprise, Ritsuka walked as quickly as possible to the door and pulled it open, smiling invitingly, expecting his blonde Fighter to be standing in the doorway with that special smile in his eyes that was reserved especially for him.

Instead he was met with brown, medium length curly hair, a heart shaped face, and the large brown eyes of a short, scared looking girl timidly looking up at him. He quickly checked for any trace of a fighting unit just as Soubi had taught him to two years ago, but felt nothing not even the potential for any fighters. Ms. Scaredy, as Ritsuka liked to call her, had said nothing. "What do you want?" Ritsuka finally asked after several more quiet moments, voice neutral.

Instead of verbally answering, she stuck her hand straight out where a fat envelope was folded in half. Ritsuka glanced down at the envelope and then back to her. She was still simply staring at him, eyes imploring him to take the envelope from her hand. Ritsuka gingerly reached out his hand, never dropping the girl's gaze, knowing that now wasn't a time to speak. Speaking would only freak her out, and Ritsuka desperately did not want to see what someone as desperate and scared as she was would do if she became freaked.

He slowly removed the envelope from her hand, still staring hard at her, willing her to speak, to explain to him what was going on, but her lips remained closed. The instant the envelope was in his hand, he turned and ran down the hallway. Ritsuka stared blankly for a moment at the spot that she had previously been occupying.

Stepping out into the hall, a yell already formed on his lips, he heard the soft ding of the elevator doors closing and the quiet hum of it going down. He looked down at the plain white envelope in his hands and stepped back into the apartment, ripping it open.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The massacre is just a legend. There's no proof to any of it. It's just a story to scare the new students on their first night there.'

Tenchi was astounded by the man's lack of understanding. "It isn't a legend. As I'm sure you know, some of the bodies of the students were never found. When we were building onto the school three years ago for the new dorms, skeletal remains were found. We sent them to a lab to be analyzed by the best in Japan. In every case, at least one limb had been torn from the body. In most of them every limb had been torn from the body and then most likely placed back into it's original position by the murderer. There was evidence of head wound, puncture wounds, mass amounts of bleeding, but there was no evidence that any of these victims had been physically touched. There was no indentation of any of the bones to suggest any sort of object hit or stabbed them. We were offered no conclusive results of exactly how they were killed. Knowing what kind of school it was, she suspected that whoever had done this had done some sort of magic."

"That's all very interesting," Ritsu said dismissively while beginning to put his coat on, "but I have things to attend to. It's been good—"

"Ritsu, sit down," Akika finally spoke up, glaring deathly at the half-raised man. "Tenchi is not telling his story, which is a story that you need to hear whether you want to or not. Now, sit down and listen."

Ritsu found himself sitting down without a second thought. Once his bottom hit the chair, he was stunned. What had compelled him to do that so immediately?

Tenchi started again. "The four and five-year-olds bodies were found in the same manner. We sent them to the same lab and received the same results. Do not try to tell me that we have no evidence that Yukoi did it. He did it; we have a witness, but can do nothing about trying to charge him. The witness herself was only six when she saw it happen. She went insane; she lives in a world inside her head that only she sees. Yukoi and the person who murdered all fifteen founders and co-founders and all 1,000 students that were currently enrolled, murdered them the same way Yukoi killed all 500 innocent children. You think he's not going to kill a grown man?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The doorbell buzzed against just as Ritsuka was beginning to scan the first lines of the many pages crammed into the envelope Ms. Scaredy—he thought her real name was Sakura—had given him. So far it seemed to be some sort of story about a school. Ritsuka put the papers down, still bewildered as to why she had given them to him, and walked back over to the door, quickly peeking out the peep hole before throwing the door open to allow Soubi to enter. He had barely closed the door properly before he wrapped his arms tightly around the man, suddenly craving the contact of another human being.

Soubi frowned down at the dark head currently nestled against his chest. When Ritsuka had called earlier to ask him to come over he had sounded tired, but extremely happy at the prospect of several uninterrupted hours together. He had seemed to be a little worried about Yukoi, even though Ritsuka claimed it was annoyance at not knowing the answers to all his questions. Now, he was holding on as tightly as he could, as if he was afraid Soubi was going to fly away if he let go. Soubi swiftly gathered the child into his arms and made his way to the large couch. He pressed his back against the back, laying on his side and placed Ritsuka next him. Ritsuka still had his face pressed against Soubi's smoke, breathing in the mixture of smoke, paint, and currently tea, which made up his favorite smell in the whole world. After a couple of minutes of Soubi rubbing his feline ears, he removed his face, smiling up at the blonde. "You okay?" Soubi asked, still rubbing the cat ears, simply staring into Ritsuka's bottomless violet orbs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…" Ritsuka quickly explained about Ms. Scaredy coming to the door and leaving him a letter about some school. "It seems kind of boring, but I'll probably read it anyway. Later," he smiled wider, scooting farther up to reach Soubi's lips and face. Soubi considered teasing him by scooting further back, but he had been aching for alone time just as much as Ritsuka had. He quickly captured the teen's lips, offering only a small, chaste kiss that was all Ritsuka needed at the very moment, for some reason feeling very vulnerable.

However, those feelings banished as Soubi kissed him again, pressing slightly harder, pulling up, letting hit bottom lip linger on the teen's upper lip. Ritsuka's lips tingled, going back after Soubi, determined to be the who captured this time. Ritsuka kissed slowly (he had always hated all those movies where couples just seemed to be smashing lips—there was no tenderness) while moving one hand to cup the back of Soubi's neck as the other slipped underneath Soubi's shirt to rest on Soubi's stomach.

They broke apart for an instant, lungs demanding air, before Soubi swooped in and captured Ritsuka's lips again. The teen was aware of Soubi's hand rubbing his back and the other intertwined in his hair. Ritsuka moved his hand slowly from Soubi's neck to his cup his cheek. His other hand slowly came out from Soubi's shirt to cup the other cheek. Ritsuka deepened the kiss once more, pushing his tongue against the twenty-three-year-old lips to demand entrance. Ritsuka luxuriated in the feel of Soubi's tongue against his for one long minute before he still healing body demanded air. He pulled back, gasping slightly, and laid fully back down on the couch, still holding Soubi's face. Soubi unlaced his finger from Ritsuka's hair and began rubbing his feline ears again. He could tell Ritsuka wanted more to just lay there on the couch together, gently touching and kissing, then a heated make out session.

Ritsuka traced Soubi's jaw line, never taking his eyes off the blue eyes that were looking only at him. Soubi ran his finger up and down the outside of Ritsuka's cat ears, smiling when they predictable twitched. He kissed Ritsuka's forehead lightly, closing his eyes, lingering for a moment, before moving his hand down the hollow of the teen's milky white neck, down his arm, and over his fingers as Ritsuka mirrored the motions on his body, every look, every touch, every kiss saying _I'm never leaving you. I love you._

**Author's Note: So, it's a quicker than some of them have been in the past. Did you like the ending? I thought with all the disturbing stuff about Yukoi we all needed a little sweetness and happiness at the end. What Sakura (a.k.a Ms. Scaredy) will be revealed in the next chapter. THANKS so much for all the reviews!!! I have 319!!!! That's 115 more reviews than my previous record of 200, and the story isn't done!**

**Does everyone like the chapter length? You think it should be shorter? Longer? DON'T FORGET to REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Plans

**Chapter Eighteen: Plans**

Forcing down a smile, Ritsuka pretended to be reading his book the instant he heard the rattle of keys in the door. Soubi had reluctantly left twenty minutes ago, after spending thirty minutes saying good-bye. Every place Soubi had touched was tingling; Ritsuka guessed this what it felt to be high. Every inch of his body was alive, whole, feeling for once that everything was right with the world. The only problem was that Ritsuka lad let him go. He should've convinced him to stay, so they could stay on the couch, kissing and touching. _Better yet_, Ritsuka thought, _we could've gone to my_ _bedroom_. Soubi had remained adamant about Ritsuka keeping his ears; however, today had felt the like the day Ritsuka could have convinced him otherwise.

If the teen was honest with himself, he had been scared to loose his ears. Many of his classmates had broken up the day after. Ritsuka didn't really believe that it would happen like that for Soubi and him, but the slightly irrational fear had been there. He knew that it would hurt, everyone had told him that, but pain wasn't a concern. Pain had been a daily part of his life for many years.

The fifteen-year-old snapped back to the present as the door swished against the wood floor. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling at his father. "You're back early," Ritsuka commented, twisting back around and flipping on the TV.

"Ritsuka, you need to-" Kiyoshi's started quickly, stumbling over his words in haste before a hand clamped down tightly over his mouth.

"I told you not to speak!"

Ritsuka spun around, half off the couch as Yukoi stepped out from behind his father's still figure. Ritsuka looked between his father's wide, terrified eyes, imploring him to run, and Yukoi's blank face.

_**Soubi, you need to come. Yukoi's here. He has Dad.**_

Ritsuka looked back at them, forcing his expression blank, and his breathing slow. "Yukoi," he said simply, voice flat. How did Yukoi have his father? Had he been spying on them? Dread and fear seized his chest as he saw the dark stain spreading across Kiyoshi's chest. Focusing on the man's face again, he noticed how pale his father had become. "Why are you?"

_**Soubi hurry. Dad's bleeding.**_

_I'm coming._

"I'm here for you."

Ritsuka stared blankly at Yukoi after that announcement, as time seemed to slow down. With a barely perceptible flick of Yukoi's hand, Ritsuka watched his father crumple and fall to the floor with a faint thud. Kiyoshi's head cracked against the floor, bounced up one time, and then settled onto the floor.

_No, _Ritsuka thought. _No, no, no, no, no. Wake up._

_**Hurry.**_

_I'm coming. Hold on. Keep him away from you. I'm almost there._

Ritsuka gasped as the time returned to normal; Yukoi was standing right in front of him. "Soubi isn't going to come in time. He thinks you're in the park where we first met."

_**I'm in-**_

Stars exploded in front of his eyes, his ears popped, his head erupted, and his knees trembled violently. Every nerve, every cell, was being burned away. Then, just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. Ritsuka didn't dare move, every inch of his body aching, feeling the hard surface beneath him. He blinked dazedly, starting at the floor on level with his face. A pair of legs invaded his study of the wood grains slowly swimming into view.

_Hurts… so much… what_

Yukoi knelt down, staring into Ritsuka's glazed, pain filled eyes. "You should not have done that. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you try to contact Soubi again," Yukoi said plainly with no malice.

Some of the haze lifted at the mention of Soubi's name, the events of the past minute slowly trickling into his conscious. Yukoi was here, Dad was hurt, and Soubi was on his way… wasn't he?

Yukoi reached and touched Ritsuka's check. This was the final thing needed to clear the haze encompassing his head. Ritsuka violently jerked back, forcing his up and under him, feeling behind him as he went for the coffee table; he needed to get as much distance between himself and Yukoi as possible. He had only moved back a few inches before Yukoi leapt forward on him. The air rushed out of him in a huge rush as Yukoi's slightly larger body slammed onto the ground. "I told you," Yukoi spat, bitts of spittle landing on Ritsuka's cheeks and chin, fire erupting in Ritsuka's shoulders as the older teen pressed down harder, "to cooperate." Ritsuka saw Yukoi's enraged, deranged eyes as everything went black.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The park only contained mothers and their children. He knew the linke had been coming from here, but Ritsuka was nowhere in sight. The man forced his breathing to slow, stilling his limbs, scanning the park again. He'd have to leave soon; some of the mothers had already been giving him weird looks. Desperately scanning for Ritsuka's raven head one last time, he admitted defeat and walked away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka slowly peeled his eyes apart, head pounding and fuzzy. Everything was aching; opening his eyes had been a struggle. He blinked slowly, trying to clear the fuzz in his head. The ceiling above him was a creamy white underneath, but most of it had been painted over with—Ritsuka frowned as he looked closer—sex scenes, sex scenes of every gender and every kind. He raked his eyes back and forth, growing more disgusted and scared. Some of the paintings were of kids with a person who was obviously their parents. Ritsuka snapped his eyes shut; he didn't need to see anything that graphic. He experimentally twitched his fingers, wincing as pain stabbed his hand. Ritsuka grit his teeth and spread his fingers out, focusing on the soft material beneath his hand, the rest of his body becoming aware of the soft thing he was laying on. Was it a mattress?

The teen tried to move his head and almost yelled. Ritsuka gritted his teeth again, hissing, breathing sharply through his nose. _Okay, on the count of 3…_

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

Stars danced in front of his eyes, his neck, shoulders, and back screaming at him for daring to move. Ritsuka had opened his mouth to gasp, now breathing heavily, forcing the stinging in his eyes to disappear.

He blinked three times before he convinced himself that he wasn't hallucinating. Yukoi was standing several feet away with his back to Ritsuka, staring out a floor to ceiling window, completely naked. Ritsuka blinked again, willing the image to change, but it didn't. He quickly snapped his mouth shut, but he knew Yukoi had already heard him; he knew Ritsuka was awake.

"_I'm here for you."_

Yukoi's earlier words floated back to him. He was there for him. _He's for me… he's naked… I'm on a bed in a nice room… I'm in so much pain I can't move…_

_I can't call Soubi… he'll know… I can't think pro… prop… properly._

_I'm going to die._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi ignored the befuddled looks, the yells, and the all the people flipping him off as he raced back to Ritsuka's apartment. By the time the bus had run, he could've been at the teen's apartment by then, so he was now running down the crowded sidewalks. Soubi raced up the stairs, too impatient for the elevator, and burst through the door, yelling, "Ritsuka! Are you-"

Soubi threw his hands out instinctively as he fell forward. He registered the pain in his elbow as it _cracked _on the floor, but thought nothing more of it. "Ritsuka!"

The man jumped as a voice answered behind him. "He's not here," Kiyoshi whispered. "Can you please get up? I can't breathe."

Soubi quickly moved, remembering then that Ritsuka had said Kiyoshi was bleeding. Kiyoshi was lying on the floor as a small puddle of blood formed beneath him. His white shirt was stained red. Soubi quickly unbuttoned the elder's shirt. "You'll live," he declared after a few seconds. "It doesn't look that deep, but you need to get to the hospital soon for a blood transfusion."

"Call an ambulance, then leave to find Ritsuka. Someone has him. You need to get him… I think he wants to take Ritsuka's ears, then kill him."

Soubi froze, balanced on his hunches. "He… he… no…"

"When we were coming here, he was mumbling. He thought I was unconscious. He kept saying he was going to make Ritsuka his, then since he would be corrupted beyond reason, beyond saving, he would have to die. But first he had to make Ritsuka his."

Kiyoshi closed his eyes after this speech as the wail of sirens came closer. Soubi frowned, looking down at the open phone in his hand. He didn't remember dialing 911, but it was sitting on the bottom of his screen, Ritsuka's picture blinking in the background.

"I'm going to leave before the cops can question me. I'll be able to find Ritsuka sooner if I don't get involved with them." Kiyoshi nodded weakly, slightly surprised at how much trust he was now putting in the man that he had hated only days ago.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenchi crossed his arms against the biting wind. Akika, Ritsu, and he were headed for Ritsuka and Kiyoshi's apartment. It had been surprisingly easy to get their home address from Kiyoshi's secretary. Ritsu was talking about something to Akika. Tenchi simply tuned them out, still angry that Ritsu didn't seem to take them seriously about Yukoi's powers. Tenchi knew he was sulking, but Ritsu needed to believe what they said before it was too late.

Tenchi was abruptly interrupted in his thoughts as a man barreled into him, knocking him flat onto hard, cold sidewalk. A heavy weight pressed against him for only a second, filling his vision with purple, until the person was up and running without even a mumbled apology. Tenchi's temper flared, but before he could make a retort, Ritsu yelled.

"Soubi!"

Tenchi pushed himself back, looking behind at the tall, thin, blonde man who had stopped in his tracks. The blonde turned around; Tenchi took an involuntary step back. _Agatsuma-san, _his mind supplied. Black fire was burning in the man's eyes as he focused on Tenchi's companion and covered the few feet between them in two long strides.

Before Soubi could say anything to his former teacher, Akika intervened. "Good day, Agatsuma-san. I am Akika-sama. I assume Yukoi has your Ritsuka-kun?"

Soubi was thrown for a second. How did this woman know what was going on? Her name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Yes," he answered flatly, composing himself.

Akika didn't waste her time throwing Ritsu and "I told you so" look. "I think I know where Yukoi was taken Ritsuka. It's about half an hour away once my driver arrives. But even if he drives as fast as the car will go, we'll be too late."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka needed to move his head back, to look for an escape, though how he was going to get out he had no idea. Every inch of his body was still aching. Yukoi was still standing, naked, over at the window. Ritsuka quickly turned his head back the other way, squeezing his eyes shut, and gritting his teeth again. He opened them a second later. There was almost no pain. He experimentally moved the fingers he had earlier. The same thing; almost no pain.

There was, however, no exit in sight.

Ritsuka pushed down the building panic, forcing his breathing not to hitch, his heart rate to slow, as he searched the wall again. Then, finally, he saw the door concealed in the wall. He saw the four different deadbolts, four more locks, and another four further down, all blended almost perfectly into the wall.

The teen didn't blink, didn't dare move, as the soft voice reached his ear. "You're not getting out of here on your own. You will only leave when I say you can."

Ritsuka quickly considered pretending to be unconscious, but just as quickly dismissed it. Yukoi knew he was awake, knew he was trapped, knew he was in pain, knew there was no way to call Soubi without him knowing.

Ritsuka was completely, utterly trapped.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi knew he was insane, had known it since he was very young, knew he wasn't normal, but he had taken his own insanity to a new level. Had all the remaining shards of his sanity, of his independence, of his determination vanished with one look from Akika? His current circumstances said yes. The quiet purr of the black Volvo was the only sound Soubi could hear. His four companions—Ritsu, Tenchi, Akika, and Akika's driver—were all silent. Soubi shook his head, placing his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.

Akika had explained about Yukoi's powers, about the rumors surrounding him, about the murders, about his apparent obsession with making Ritsuka his. Soubi was trying not to think about that. They had to get there before Yukoi had the chance to do that. Ritsuka's first time was not going to be rape. He was not going to—

Soubi couldn't even think the word that Kiyoshi had mentioned. He had promised over and over again that he would protect Ritsuka that he would never let anything bad happen to him. He had no intention of breaking that promise.

"We're going to find him," Ritsu said quietly from beside him. Soubi was sitting in the middle, feeling much like a child that needed to be babysat. Soubi's fingers tightened in his hair, trying not to chew the older man out.

"I don't want to talk to you," Soubi said simply, hoping the headmaster would take the hint and leave him alone. He should've known better.

"Then don't talk. Listen. Yukoi is very strong, but you are stronger. You've always been stronger."

Soubi shook his head again, lifting it from his hands to glare at the man that he used to love so many, many years ago. "Do NOT try to coach me, or teach me, or make the perfect fighter. You are not my teacher. You're nothing to me. Do not try to tell me something that you think is it true. If there were any other way to get to Ritsuka, I would be taking it. The only reason I haven't killed you is because it would make a mess."

"You wouldn't kill me," Ritsu said quietly, never breaking Soubi's gaze. Soubi simply shook his head again, resisting the childish impulse to put his fingers in his ears. Why in the hell was he arguing with Ritsu anyway? He needed to formulate a plan to get Ritsuka back unscathed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka had slowly been moving his limbs, glancing over at Yukoi every so often. He was still aching, but it was no longer paralyzing. He could bend his legs and arms, stretch, and arch his back. He had no idea how he would get the locks off the door, but he wasn't going to allow Yukoi to be his first.

Slowly, he sat up on the bed, glancing over at Yukoi waiting for a reaction. Yukoi didn't move a muscle. Ritsuka rushed over the door, quickly flipping the deadbolts as the edge of the door appeared. The problem was the next four combination locks and the four below it that needed a key. Ritsuka quickly flipped one of the combination locks over, hoping that Yukoi had been stupid enough to leave the paper with the combination attached to it.

"I told you," Yukoi spoke, his voice coming much closer to Ritsuka than the teen had expected it to, "you're not getting out of her until I say so. I haven't made you mine. You can't leave."

Before Ritsuka could do anything, Yukoi grabbed him around the waist and threw him back onto the bed. Ritsuka bounced twice before Yukoi joined him, grabbing his waist again as Ritsuka tried to fling himself over the side of the bed. Yukoi's hands were strong, pinning back Ritsuka's arms, but his legs were free.

Ritsuka kicked and yelled, squirming, refusing to let Yukoi get any more of a hold on him.

"Stay still," Yukoi yelled only an inch away from Ritsuka's face, his hands bruising Ritsuka's thin wrists. "You're going to be mine!"

"Never," Ritsuka yelled back. "As long I'm breathing, I will never be yours. You will never be anything to me. Soubi is the one I love."

Ritsuka didn't break eye contact, glaring, heart pounding, arms still, foot ready to slam into Yukoi's groin, praying that his little speech would throw Yukoi off track enough. _Move, move, move. Come on, you're mad, move down just barely, try to put you plan into action, try to take my virginity._

Ritsuka carefully made his face look terrified, focusing his thoughts on how scared he was if his plan failed, but never moved his leg. Yukoi just needed to move a few inches down, just a few inches…

"You think," Yukoi said silkily, leaning down further on Ritsuka, his pelvis level with Ritsuka stomach, "that you're going to see Soubi again? You've been corrupted. You've been corrupted in every way except sex. Today, that dies. I can allow you to live to corrupt anyone else."

"I thought the corrupted lived and the innocent died. The innocent die, so they cannot became corrupted. If only the corrupted live, then there can be no more corruption," Ritsuka said quietly.

_Move, move, move! Quit talking about this and do it!_

Yukoi was shaking his head and Ritsuka's speech, still hovering above him. "You're wrong."

Ritsuka couldn't stop the gooseflesh from breaking out all over his body at Yukoi's simply, cold, pronouncement, at the fire and determination in his eyes.

If I don't succeed, if I don't kick him in the balls, hit him in the ears as hard as I can, if I don't cause enough pain that he can't move for a moment, I'm going to die. He's going to rape me, and then kill me.

_Please, God, if you're there, let this work. Get me out of this._

"Prayer doesn't work, you idiot boy. No one can save you." Yukoi stared hard at him for a second, taking in Ritsuka's terrified stare, quick breathing, pale face, and smiled. Smiled so wide, Ritsuka thought his face would break. Then, just as Ritsuka wanted, Yukoi slowly began moving his body down.

Ritsuka hadn't planned on Yukoi's unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Yukoi's lips on his stomach repulsed him. He almost hit him then and there, hand twitching, aching to push him, to do whatever necessary, just to get this insane, disgusting _thing _off of him. _Wait, until he moves down. Wait until you can do all three things at once. Kick hard enough to make him sterile and hit hard enough to burst his eardrums. You have to momentarily paralyze. Search the kitchen for a pan and get the fire poker. _

Ritsuka tried to listen to his own pep talk; bracing himself as Yukoi was finally in the position Ritsuka needed him to be to try to survive.

**Author's note: So, this chapter took a very unexpected turn once I started writing. A little bit of a cliffy, yes? I'm on spring break, so I get enough reviews in the next few days, I'll update before I go back. I'M SORRY it's been so long. I got stuck, and I'm still not happy with how this turned out, but since it's been, like, oh a little over a month, an update is required. THANKS for all the review!! I never thought I would reach 345!! Thanks so, so much for the reviews, and DON'T' forget to REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Plans II

**Chapter Nineteen: Plans II  
**

Ritsuka hesitated for half a second, the consequences of his plan not working floating in his brain. Ritsuka forced those thoughts out of his head as Yukoi scooted further down, his face almost level with Ritsuka's groin, back arched, elbows on either side of Ritsuka's hips. Yukoi slipped two fingers into the waistband of Ritsuka's white pants.

Without making a sound, Ritsuka slammed his foot as hard as he could into Yukoi's exposed groin, fists connecting with an audible pop against Yukoi's ears. Nothing happened for a second. Yukoi remained suspended above him; Ritsuka stayed still, foot still raised, fists hovering about an inch on either side of Yukoi's ears.

Yukoi roared at the top of his lungs, one hand going to his head, the other to his groin, collapsing on top of Ritsuka.

"No," Ritsuka moaned, panic building, roughly pushing himself out from under Yukoi, tumbling off the bed, landing in a heap on the floor. Ignoring Yukoi's screams and moans, Ritsuka half ran, half crawled over to the large fireplace, grabbed the fire poker, and hauled himself up. Ritsuka rushed into the kitchenette he had seen, desperately throwing open cabinets.

Something heavy, something heavy, something, anything, please God…

Yukoi's yells were growing quieter. Ritsuka couldn't hear the bedsprings move through his desperate search.

"Yes," he mumbled, crouching down to the bottom cabinets, grabbing the first frying pan he saw, thanking whatever diety was listening that it was huge.

He could hear Yukoi stumbling around, moaning, and mumbling something about no escape. _There is an escape, _Ritsuka thought. _I have to knock you unconscious. _

It took Yukoi only a second longer to appear in front on Ritsuka, bent over, a trail of blood running down the right side of his face. "Do you think I'll be taken down that easily? I told you earlier, you're not getting out of here until I say so." Yukoi took a small step forward, still hunched over, one hand clutching at his injured member. "A frying pan? That's your great weapon?"

Ritsuka glanced down at the heavy pan clutched in his hand. "Yes," he said simply, straightening his back, glaring fiercely at Yukoi, allowing none of his fear and doubt to enter his face.

Yukoi straightened up as Ritsuka did, returning to his full height, glaring down at the fifteen-year-old. He stepped forward again, black fire and determination returning to his eyes. "You are not leaving here until I make you mine."

Ritsuka stood his ground, all of his fears leaving him. "I will never be yours. I'm not a piece of property you can own." Ritsuka gripped the sharp fire poker tighter behind his back as Yukoi continued to advance forward.

"I will make you mine," Yukoi repeated, only about six inches away. Ritsuka could see the blood still seeping out of the man's ear, could almost smell the anger coming off him. "I _will _take your ears."

Yukoi started to reach forward, aiming for Ritsuka's waist with his hand, but never made it. In less than a second, Ritsuka swung high and hard with the frying pain, flinching slightly at the _crack _of the pan made against Yukoi's tender skull, eyes squeezed shut tight, ramming the fire poker into Yukoi's thigh.

It felt like someone else was watching Yukoi stumble forward once, pain etched into every feature on his face, blood seeping out around the fire poker still embedded deeply in his thigh muscle, as he crumpled to the floor, eyes fluttering shut.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It felt as if they had been driving for days. Soubi had refused to lift his head from his hands, trying to will the car to go faster, trying to somehow kill Yukoi with simply his mind powers.

Beside him, Ritsu was carefully observing his bent posture, the desperation he was unsuccessfully trying to conceal, the desperation he was feeling. Ritsu couldn't help but feel a little disappointment in Soubi's inability to hide his emotions. He couldn't ignore the small pang at knowing how much Soubi cared for Ritsuka, and how much Soubi _didn't _care for him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka stared down at the naked man on the floor for a second, breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

_I did that. I knocked him out. I hurt him; I made him bleed._

Ritsuka slowly stepped around the unconscious figure sprawled on the floor, still unbelieving that he had actually done that.

_I need to get out of here. He's going to wake up eventually._

Shaking his head slightly, Ritsuka rushed back into the other room and crouched at the still heavily locked door. _Keys, keys, keys, I need keys. Where are his clothes?_

Ritsuka glanced around the lavishly decorated room, glancing over the white sheets on the bed, finally spotting a pile of clothes near the window. Ritsuka ran over to them, hands shaking, and started searching through them. A minute later, he was still empty handed. "Fuck!" he yelled, hands still shaking. "Calm down," he spoke out loud. "He's unconscious. He can't do anything right now. Just think. Where would he hide the keys?"

Ritsuka sat on the floor for several seconds before wanting to smack himself. He hadn't tried calling Soubi again! He doubted Yukoi could do anything to him unconscious…

_**Soubi?**_

Ritsuka waited for the paralyzing pain to come, but nothing happened.

_Ritsuka? Are you okay? Where are you?_

**I'm fine. I'm in some kind of hotel or something. I knocked Yukoi out. I can't get out of the room. There are combination locks, and locks that I need keys for, and I can't find the keys, and I'm stuck. Can you follow the thread now? Yukoi was messing with it earlier, but he's not now. Soubi, please, come get me. I need you.**

_We're on our way. I'll explain the we later. Is there a window you can look out? Is there a bunch of trees?_

Ritsuka turned around, pushing aside the curtains. _**Yes, that's basically all I see. I can see a round driveway at the bottom. I'm on one of the top floors. Soubi, I can't stop shaking. My teeth are chattering. **_

_It's okay, Ritsuka. I'm coming. I love you. I'm not going to let anything bad happened to you, I promise._

**I know. I love you too, but I still can't stop shaking. I HATE this! I'm fine, Yukoi's unconscious. He can't do anything to me now, but I'm still scared, and I'm shaking like a leaf. Why would I start shaking after it's over?**

_You're shaking because it's all catching up to you. It's okay; it's normal. Ritsuka, go look out the window. Do you see a silver car in the driveway?_

**Yes.**

_I'm in that car. We're pulling up front. I'll be there in a minute, I promise. Just hold on. I love you._

**I love you too, Please hurry.**

Ritsuka turned away from the window as the car went under some trees and out of sight. He glanced into the kitchenette on his way to the concealed door. Yukoi was still sprawled on the floor, blood trailing out of his ear onto the floor. Blood was pouring out of the wound in his thigh, staining the white tile beneath him a dark red. He was still shaking, pacing, but could feel the panic leaving. Soubi was coming. He was in the hotel. He was getting out of here alive with his ears. He was going back with Soubi.

Ritsuka sank down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, and resting his forehead on his arms. Ritsuka tried to focus on breathing, the gentle swish of breath in, the slight whose whoosh of air out. It only made his nerves worse.

**Soubi? Can you talk to me? I'm… I'm completely freaking out.**

_I'm coming up the steps. The elevator's broken; it's going to take a little longer to get you out of there._

**Just talk to me. I don't care what you say, just talk. I'm scared Yukoi is going to wake up. I don't think I can stop him. I'm so tired. I can't go back in the there… I'm dressed like a sacrificial virgin. I'm not going to be able to stay awake. Everything's spinning.**

Ritsuka didn't sense the worry and urgency in Soubi's response, only feeling the calm he wanted. _I know, it's okay. It's been a long day. The dizziness is probably from your medication. Do you remember the doctor saying that could happen?_

**Yes, Soubi. I'm really tired.**

_I know. Just stay awake. I'm coming. Tell me about that first day we met. Talk about us. Tell me what you thought when you saw me._

**I wondered how you knew my name, and I was angry that you accessed me of crying. I didn't trust you. I wondered why an adult cared about me. You told me you knew Seimei, and I decided to go with you. Anyone who knew Seimei was fine with me. I wanted to make memories with you because you knew Seimei. I felt some sort of connection with you even before you said you knew Seimei. I thought you were weird, but I wanted to go with you anyway.**

Soubi smiled slightly, still taking the steps three at a time, ignoring the stitch in his side and the burning in his lungs.

**We went to the park and started taking pictures. We sat down at the table. You wanted to talk; you said it was more meaningful that pictures. I said it wasn't. Pictures were better. I thought you would forget me without physical proof.**

_I could never forget you._

**T****hat was our first kiss. You had just said you wouldn't do anything, then you kissed me. You thought it was just a kiss, it wasn't a big deal, but it was my first kiss.**

_You were angry with me._

**You had just said you weren't going to do anything. You lied to me. I didn't want you to kiss me, but I did want you to at the same time. I didn't like the kiss, but it was the best feeling I'd ever experienced. I didn't want you anywhere near me, but I wanted you to hold me.**

_I confused you._

**Kissing is an act of love. You didn't know me well enough to love me. Then you said those three words so carelessly, and it made me furious. You can't just say things like that. Words have meaning and power. I wanted to be loved, but I didn't want to admit that to myself. Admitting it meant I was admitting I was weak, something I didn't believe myself to be. You were offering me something that I hadn't admitted, that I couldn't accept, that I wanted.**

_Getting angry only made you cuter. I'm here, Ritsuka, just stay awake a little longer. Move away from the door. I'm going to have to bust it open._

**I can't move. I'm too tired. Just get me out of here. I don't care if I get hurt.**

Soubi groaned and thumped his head lightly against the door, running his hands along the doorframe, feeling for the locks on the other side, formulating a spell to unlock them. Ritsuka's weak voice cut into his concentration.

**Yukoi's awake.**

_I'm right outside the door. Give me a second to create a good spell._

Soubi crouched on his haunches, uttering only two words: **unlock, destroy**. He placed his hands where he knew the locks were, fingers pinched between the wall and the doorframe. He pulled with all his might the instant the last lock vanished. Soubi knew he needed to be thinking about knocking Yukoi unconscious again, about where Ritsu had went, about why Yukoi had decided to do this to Ritsuka, but none of his questions mattered once Ritsuka tumbled backwards into him. .

Ritsuka barely reacted to Soubi's long arms wrapping around his chest, pulling him close, tight. The teen didn't notice Soubi's frantic hands over him, didn't notice the heavy breathing, or even the kisses running down his jaw. He only blinked when Soubi said his name.

"Ritsuka, can you hear me? Ritsuka?"

The azure eyes he loved so much were concealed by half closed eyelids; Ritsuka's white pants were stained red. He only hoped the blood was Yukoi's. Soubi reached and touched Ritsuka's calf, frowning at the dark stain there. Ritsuka was limp against him, not caring about anyone or anything. Soubi hastily pulled the pant leg up, swiping at the blood shining on the small calf. It was replaced a second later with a new layer. Soubi hadn't heard Tenchi approach, but barely reacted.

"Hold this on the cut. Make sure to press hard, so he doesn't lose anymore blood." Soubi grabbed the cloth, pressing down as hard as he dared. Ritsuka was still leaning heavily against his chest, eyes half closed, breathing slow and labored. Soubi leaned over him and kissed his forehead lightly, praying for any sort of response. Ritsuka's eyes opened a little wider, but his body didn't move. After a couple of minutes, the bleeding had almost stopped, and Ritsuka's breathing had returned to normal. Soubi looked up as Tenchi kneeled beside him. "We've got Yukoi restrained. Akika-sama had another driver coming, so I can take Yukoi back to school. The car we came in can you take Ritsuka-kun and you back to Tokyo." Soubi nodded, never tearing his eyes away from Ritsuka's face. As the bleeding in his leg became slower and slower, Ritsuka's breathing evened out and his violet eyes opened, blinking dazedly.

The first thing Ritsuka was aware of were the arms around his waist and stomach. Second, was the warm and security he felt knowing who those arms belonged to. Third was the stinging in his leg. Ritsuka titled his head upward to confirm what he already knew.

"Soubi."

The man finally smiled Ritsuka's favorite smile. The smile was miniscule, barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know him, but it was his most complete, most true, most true smile he possessed.

Ritsuka felt the tension leave Soubi as the man leaned to kiss him gently, cupping one side of his face. All of the tension, the anxiety, the fear melted away as Soubi's lips pressed gently on his. Ritsuka leaned back several seconds later, eyes still closed, and leaned his head against Soubi's chest. "I want to go home and change. Wait is Dad okay? Did you find him?"

"Your dad's fine. The wound was actually small, much like the one of your leg. It was just bleeding a lot. We're going to go home; it'll take about half an hour to get there," Soubi replied softly, following Ritsu's, Tenchi's, and Akika's movements with his eyes. He could hear movements in the kitchen and then Yukoi's voice a second later. Ritsuka grabbed two fistfuls of Soubi's clothes, pressing himself closer, failing to keep his breathing even and heart rate slow. "He's not going to hurt you. Akika-sama did something to contain his powers until he they get out of here and get him back to school."

"He has powers? He goes to school? Who's Akika-sama?"

"I'll explain everything on the way home. Let's go." Ritsuka tired to stand up, but Soubi picked him up and walked out the door. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck and laughed as he realized that Soubi had carried him across another threshold. "What?" Soubi asked after Ritsuka continued laughing softly, shaking slightly against him. "What's so funny?"

Ritsuka shrugged helplessly, still laughing, forcing himself to stay quiet. "You carried me across the threshold. Again," he continued to laugh as Soubi began to make his way down the thirty flights of stairs.

"That's funny?" Soubi asked quietly, concentrating on where the next step was.

"It is right now."

Soubi shook his head, not seeing the hilarity, but thankful that Ritsuka's ability to laugh hadn't been completely extinguished. "I love you," he said simply, squeezing Ritsuka tighter for a moment.

"I love you too," Ritsuka whispered, feeling the meaning of those three, little, invincible words in every fiber of his being.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later Soubi and Ritsuka were safely back in Tokyo in Ritsuka's apartment being bombarded by questions from the police. Ritsuka felt a little guilty for leaving Soubi alone with all the cops, but he needed to get out of the clothes Yukoi had dressed him in. Ritsuka went into his room and pulled out the first pair of jeans, underwear, and t-shirt that he saw before stripping. He left the white clothes on the floor, stomach rolling as he realized that Yukoi had changed his underwear from his favorite pair of blue boxers to a pair of tightie-whities. Forcing himself not to think about the things Yukoi could've done to him while he was unconscious, Ritsuka pulled on his clothes while trying to process everything Soubi had told him. Once Ritsuka had been sure that his father was going to be fine, all of his questions had come back, especially how Yukoi had powers.

Soubi had explained that all the fighters had a certain amount of raw power that they were born with. Each fighter was born with a different amount of power, which was something that Ritsuka had learned two years ago, and sometimes there was one or two that was born with extraordinary powers, which Ritsuka had also already known, but he hadn't know that there had only ever been one other person rumored to have as much powers as Yukoi.

Soubi had explained more about the fighters than he ever had before. Each fighter was born with a certain amount of power and could be trained to use that power and became stronger. Some fighters were never trained, and his or her powers turned dormant. Some fighters, like Yukoi, could not be trained. No one understood why only some could be trained. Those who could be trained were sent to Soubi's old school, and those that couldn't be trained were sent to the school that Yukoi attended. Soubi hadn't known the name for it. He didn't know what the children sent there were taught either. He did know that Yukoi and Ms. Scaredy-- Sakura—both attended this school and Tenchi, one of the men Ritsuka had seen at the hotel, was the headmaster there.

Ritsuka had been getting frustrated at this point, reminding Soubi that he didn't care about the school. Knowing about the school hadn't answered why Yukoi was so powerful and how that connected to them. Soubi had only smiled at his annoyed, insolent tone, and told him to be impatient. Ritsuka's resulting pout hadn't made Soubi want to speed up his explanation. He did however, and Ritsuka remembered the next explanation.

"Knowing about the school is important, but I'll move on. Yukoi is one of the most powerful fighters that anyone can remember that isn't capable of being trained. The fact that he can't be trained, that all of his powers are raw, makes him the most powerful to be done in the sense of what he can do with those powers. The last and only other person thought to even have half the amount of powers that Yukoi does, is said to have massacred the founders and co-founders of Yukoi's school and the student population at the time. The history records say that the blood was two inches thick in some places."

Ritsuka's heart had seized at this point, stomach in his feet, thinking of all that raw power and what Yukoi could do with it.

"Yukoi is not the most powerful, but he is the most powerful untrained. Technically, I am more powerful than him, but I can control my powers. I can consciously think about them, manipulate them, and make them do what I want them to do. This isn't the case with Yukoi. He cannot say a spell out loud like I do. He simply wishes something to happen, like needing to escape from something, and he can do it. That's how he disappeared right in front of my eyes."

Ritsuka had only half-listened to the rest of Soubi's explanation, focused on the fact that the last person like Yukoi had massacred enough people to have two inches of blood standing in a room. Ritsuka had tried to hide the fear tearing his stomach into shreds, but failed miserable when asking Soubi exactly what Yukoi could do. Soubi's words still rang chillingly in his head,

"He can basically do anything he wanted. If he wanted badly enough to, he could derail a passenger train and kill all the people in it. He can kill a person by thinking only one word. It takes only a little more effort to kill ten people, brutally, at once. He could all the people in his school, all one thousand of them, in fifteen minutes. His headmaster believes that Yukoi could massacre the school just like the legend says."

Ritsuka glanced down briefly at the gooseflesh covering his arms, wondering once again, how he had survived with someone who could kill him by simply thinking one word.

**Author's Note: It's been exactly two weeks since I updated, so I'm doing good. Anyone who wants to beta this and if fast at it, please message me so we can set up the "live connection"or whatever. Thanks for the all amazing support!! I got 33 reviews in the last chapter!! That's the most yet!! I almost have 400 reviews!! That number is so mind-boggling for me. I've always been envious of those with high review counts. Oh yea, I have a different pole in my profile now, so please go vote!! I've already started on the next chapter, so it hopefully won't be very long between updates. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Readiness

**Chapter Twenty: Readiness**

The larger, warm hand held tightly in his was squeezing back gently; the hospital's white walls and shiny tile floor underneath his feet were unforgiving. Soubi had been watching the teen closely since leaving the hotel and especially since escaping his apartment and the police; the doctors in the ambulance had contacted the police after seeing Kiyoshi's wound. Kiyoshi had told them it was just some random person, probably crazy. He had mentioned Ritsuka being held somewhere, but he had only been half-conscious.

The police hadn't believed him until Ritsuka and Soubi had showed up with Ritsuka's white pant leg stained red. Soubi had been adamant about telling the cops they didn't know who had kidnapped him. The police had wanted to know why they hadn't called the police near the hotel, or brought the man back with them. Soubi convinced the police that he and Ritsuka had been the only ones there, and that he hadn't brought Ritsuka's kidnappers with them because Soubi had been too concerned about Ritsuka's bleeding. The one paramedic still there had insisted on checking Ritsuka's leg before allowing the couple to leave. The wound was deep, but very small across and wouldn't require stitches. With the large white bandage itching, Ritsuka all but ran out of the apartment, Soubi close behind.

Ritsuka snapped back to the present as they stopped at a door. Soubi pushed it open, and Ritsuka walked under his arm. Kiyoshi had the room to himself and he was lying in bed, flicking through the channels on TV. Kiyoshi turned to them, a smile stretching across his face as his eyes landed on his son. Kiyoshi opened his arms, beckoning the teen forward. It took only a second for Ritsuka to go to him and bury himself in his father's arms.

Soubi stood in the door for a moment before walking off, a slight pang for his own parents wedged in his heart. Soubi quietly closed the door, praying that Ritsuka wouldn't be overly stubborn with Kiyoshi and would open up the man. For all of the annoyance and anger Ritsuka claimed Kiyoshi caused him, he never seemed to have a problem running into his open, waiting arms.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After checking him over for any injuries other than the cut on his leg, Kiyoshi wrapped his arms tighter around his child. The man had been fighting tears since the instant Ritsuka walked in the door, complete and whole. He hadn't died, his ears hadn't been taken. Kiyoshi knew he couldn't hold his tears back any longer as he realized exactly how close he had come to loosing his precious, young son.

Ritsuka had his head buried in the crook of his father's neck, breathing his father's cologne in deeply. He could feel his father crying before he heard the first sob. Ritsuka hugged him tighter, blinking against the stinging behind his eyes. "Dad, I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay," Ritsuka repeated, hating how his voice cracked, how his nose stung, how badly his throat hurt.

"Oh, Ritsuka," Kiyoshi mumbled into the teen's dark hair. "You're not okay, not yet. Honey, just cry. You need to cry. There's no way you could come out of this physically and mentally unscathed." Kiyoshi leaned his head forward, resting his cheek gently on top of Ritsuka's smooth hair, lightly kissing the top of his head.

Ritsuka shook his head, clutching tighter at Kiyoshi's hospital gown. "That would mean he's won," he replied determined though his voice shook. His whole body was trembling violently no matter how hard Ritsuka tried to stop it.

"No, it doesn't. Yukoi didn't win. The only way he wins is if you let all this, this day, this horrible experience, change who you are. He only wins if you let him win. He only wins if you stop living, if you stop being you. When you no longer function, when you no longer care, when you are no longer yourself, then and only then, does he win."

The fifteen-year-old had never heard such fire, determination, conviction, and emotion in the man's voice. Ritsuka knew by that small speech his father was furious with Yukoi not only because he had kidnapped Ritsuka, but because had such a hold on his son. A hold that Ritsuka desperately didn't want him to have.

"I don't want to cry," Ritsuka murmured quietly as the tears pooled in his eyes. "I fought him. I got out alive. You're going to be fine; we're all going to be fine. There's no need to-" Ritsuka couldn't continues as the tears finally started to chase down his cheeks. Ritsuka tried to keep his sobs in but broke down completely once his father began speaking.

"I will _always _be here for you. You can _always_ cry on my shoulder whenever you need it. I have _always_, and will _always_, love you. Nothing you can do will ever change that. I may not _always_ know how to show I love you, but I do. Don't every forget that, okay?"

Ritsuka could only nod against him, body wracked with sobs, as every touch Yukoi did came flooding back to his mind. "No… no… Soubi…"

"Soubi went to get something to drink. He'll be back in a few minutes; I think he wanted to give us some privacy." Kiyoshi's soothing tone did nothing for Ritsuka as he tried to calm down enough to talk.

"That's not what _hic _I meant. I meant Soubi is _hic_ the only one who is allowed _hic _to _hic_ kiss me. Yukoi's not supposed to. He's not allowed to! He _hic _is not _hic-" _Ritsuka reburied his head in his father's chest, sobbing, ears flat against his head, tail limp. Kiyoshi felt his own tears and anger return as Ritsuka soaked his hospital gown. Kiyoshi could only hold his son tight, rubbing his cat ears and whispering soothing, nonsense in his ears. Ritsuka clung to his father, sobbing uncontrollably for several minutes before his sobs finally lessened. After taking several deep breathes, Ritsuka moved his head to a patch of dry material and began speaking. "There were these pictures painted on the ceiling. They were all painting of rape. Some of them had little kids with their parents. It was the only thing I could see at first because I couldn't move. When I moved my head, Yukoi was standing at the window, naked. I thought… I thought…"…

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's okay," Kiyoshi reassured him, pushing his fringe back. Ritsuka shook his head again, swiping angrily at the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I want to talk about it."

Ritsuka's sobs had finally stopped, but he couldn't stop the tears after he had finished talking to his father. Ritsuka took a deep breath, wiping at his face again, and curled closer to his father. Kiyoshi kissed his forehead, rubbing his back and his cat ears. He gazed down at the raven head nestled contently against his chest as he chose his next words very carefully. "When you were talking earlier, you said Yukoi wasn't letting you talk to Soubi, that he had cut off your bond. What did you mean?" Kiyoshi didn't miss the moment when every muscle in Ritsuka's body tensed.

"You'll have to wait for Soubi. He can tell the story better than I."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yukoi's flare had become infamous at The Academy, but Tenchi, Ritsu, and Akika paid the seething teenager no attention. "You know you can't break the spell. It'll have to wear off," Akika said gently. Ritsu barely managed to conceal the surprise in his eyes. Through everything that had been said, everything that had been seen, the regal woman had remained calm and detached, but now she seemed to be apologizing. "I don't like restraining your powers, you know this, but you can't hold people against their will."

Ritsu knew his disbelief was evident on his face as he looked between the two. Akika was scolding him as if he were a small child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and not as someone who had planned rape and murder. "Akika-sama," Ritsu began carefully, "if you can restrain his powers, why don't you restrain them all the time?"

"It wouldn't work after a week or two. His powers would adapt to it, manipulate it, and absorb it. If I tried to restrain them permanently with this spell it would only end up making him more powerful," Akika said very matter-of-factly, not once sparing a glance at Yukoi.

"You're just jealous because I'm more powerful," Yukoi spat at her, leaning forward toward her across the limousine's seat. "You only want to restrain my powers, so you can be the most powerful." Yukoi glared steadily at her, the sound of his heavy breathing drifting across the limousine. From where he was seated, Ritsu couldn't see the black fire in the teen's eyes, the hatred, and the yearning for Akika to deny it all.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiyoshi looked between Ritsuka and Soubi, looking as if someone had just ripped his head in two before rudely putting it back together. "I know it seems farfetched, but it's all true. We're not crazy, I swear" Soubi said from his place in the chair beside Kiyoshi's hospital bed. Kiyoshi opened his mouth once, twice, and a third time before managing to get anything out. Gazing down at Ritsuka who was still snuggling against his side. "So you're Soubi's sacrifice? His master?"

Ritsuka had been dreading the last question. "Yes," he said simply, hoping his father would drop it.

"So Soubi has to do whatever you say? You order him to do something, and he does?"

"Basically, but I've never been comfortable with doing that. A person should decide if he or she wants to do something. You shouldn't do something simply because someone, a parent, a teacher, or a "master" says it needs to be done. Soubi didn't even know me yet was willing to anything I asked. I didn't like that. I still don't like that. I've been trying to convince him that my viewpoint is correct, and I think it's starting to work a little. Ritsuka smiled wryly over at the blonde who was sitting there, staring back at him. "I think the obeying thing is also just part of Soubi, not just because he's a fighter."

Kiyoshi seemed to be thinking this over as Ritsuka yawned hugely against his side, blinking several times. Kiyoshi didn't notice Ritsuka's yawn, still trying to wrap his mind around this new revelation. What else didn't he know about his son? "Do you two fight battles or something? Why did Ritsuka not do to a fighter school? Do you have a name? Who chooses the name? Who-"

"Dad, slow down. We won't be able to remember all your questions," Ritsuka mumbled sleepily against his father's hospital gown, eyes closed, curling closer against his Kiyoshi's side and chest. The injured man resumed stroking his son's feline ears, smiling softly as the teen relaxed even further, sighing lightly. Kiyoshi reached with his other hand to push back Ritsuka's fringe, temporarily forgetting about all his questions. Ritsuka leaned into his father's hand, but forced his eyes open. Kiyoshi resisted sighing in exasperation.

"Why don't you go sleep?" he asked quietly, his light hair mixing with Ritsuka's raven locks as he leaned in closer. Ritsuka tired to shake his head, but only managed to jerk it a little. The fifteen-year-old tried to move his lead arm to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. Kiyoshi shook his head lightly, an amused smile playing across his lips as he turned more fully on his side and smoothed down the messy parts of Ritsuka's hair, eyes softening as Ritsuka closed his eyes again. Kiyoshi knew the teen was desperately trying to stay awake, but only a few minutes later Ritsuka's breathing was slow and even. Kiyoshi's muscles involuntarily relaxed as he heard Soubi sigh from the across the room and speak.

"He never wants to go to sleep. He always fights it."

Anger and annoyance instantly flared at knowing that this _man _knew that _his _Ritsuka always fought sleep; however, he forced his voice to come out neutral. "He's always been like that. It took hours to get him to sleep when he was a baby." Soubi stayed silent, amazed that Kiyoshi had even been around enough when Ritsuka was a baby to know this fact and sensing that the man still had many more questions to ask. Soubi leaned back in the seat, willing to wait for Kiyoshi to speak, running his eyes down Ritsuka's relaxed, sleeping body, vowing to kill Kiyoshi if he ever denied Ritsuka comfort.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiyoshi seemed to be thinking this over as Ritsuka yawned hugely against his side, blinking several time. Kiyoshi didn't notice Ritsuka's yawn, still trying to wrap his mind around this new revelation. What else was his son hiding from him? "Do you two fight battles or something? Why did Ritsuka not do to a fighter school? Do you have a name? Who chooses the name? Who-"

"Dad, sow down. We won't be able to remember all your questions," Ritsuka mumbled sleepily against his father's hospital gown, eyes closed, curling closer against his Kiyoshi's side and chest. The injured man resumed stroking his son's feline ears, smiling softly as the teen relaxed even further, sighing lightly. Kiyoshi reached with his other hand to push back Ritsuka's fringe, temporarily forgetting about all his questions. Ritsuka leaned into his father's hand, but forced his eyes open. Kiyoshi resisted sighing in exasperation.

"Why don't you go sleep?" he asked quietly, his light hair mixing with Ritsuka's raven locks as he leaned in closer. Ritsuka tired to shake his head, but only managed to jerk it a little. The fifteen-year-old tried to move his lead arm to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. Kiyoshi shook his head light lightly, an amused smile playing across his lips as he turned more fully on his side and smoothed down the messy parts of Ritsuka's hair, eyes softening as Ritsuka closed his eyes again. Kiyoshi knew the teen was desperately trying to stay awake, but only a few minutes later Ritsuka's breathing was slow and even. Kiyoshi's muscles involuntarily relaxed as he heard Soubi sigh from the across and speak.

"He never wants to go to sleep. He always fights it."

Anger and annoyance instantly flared at knowing that this _man _knew that _his _Ritsuka always fought sleep; however, he forced his voice to come out neutral. "He's always been like that. It took hours to get him to sleep when he was a baby." Soubi stayed silent, amazed that Kiyoshi had even been around enough when Ritsuka was a baby to know this fact and sensing that the man still had many more questions to ask. Soubi leaned back in the seat, willing to wait for Kiyoshi to speak, running his eyes down Ritsuka's relaxed, sleeping body, vowing to kill Kiyoshi if he ever denied Ritsuka comfort.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiyoshi collapsed into the hospital bed, mind reeling. His son, his wonderful son that he was just getting to know, was another human being's _master. _He could command Soubi in any way that he wanted. He was a Sacrifice, something given for something else. Not only was he a Sacrifice, he was a Sacrifice for his boyfriend. Soubi had explained that almost all the Fighter/Sacrifice pairs were dating because the bond between a Fighter and Sacrifice was so strong, but he still didn't really understand.

The man rubbed at his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. If Ritsuka was a fighter, had Seimei been one? Had Seimei been killed in a battle? Had someone held a grudge against him? Could his death have been prevented?

_You need to focus on the child you have now, the one that's living and starting to depend on you. You have to be there for him; think about Seimei later. Figure out what to do tomorrow morning when Ritsuka returns from spending the night at his boyfriend's apartment._

Kiyoshi groaned aloud, wondering once again, if he had gone crazy for letting his fifteen-year-old child spend the night with his boyfriend, whom he could also command to do anything for him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Warm air rushed over him, spiraling down his back all the way to the tips of his toes, curling around the heavy bag deposited on the wood floor beside him. Ritsuka turned over to his side, sighing lightly and stretching again, sniffing the air as a pot clanged in the kitchen. A soft smile flitted across his face as he breathed in the familiar scent of Soubi embedded in the couch cushions, a wonderful, intoxicating blend of paint, nicotine, and something so distinctly Soubi that Ritsuka couldn't name it.

Grilling meat—chicken, Ritsuka decided- reached his nose as quiet footsteps padded back into the room and their beautiful owner settled himself on the floor in front of him. Ritsuka's heart sped up as Soubi smiled at him and focused on Ritsuka's dangling hand over the edge of the couch. Ritsuka followed Soubi's fingers with his eyes until the man's thin, strong fingers touched the tip of his own fingers, an electric shock tingling up his arm.

Starting with the tip of his thumb, Ritsuka watched transfixed as Soubi slowly worked his way up his thumb, leaving a trail of tingling skin, down the front side of his index finger, up the underside, and over the tip, back down the front side, over the knuckle, and down his middle finger. Ritsuka could feel every touch, every tingle, keeping his hand still, loving Soubi's skin on his skin, but desperate for the man to move away from his hand and simply kiss him.

After Soubi finally, slowly, finished tracing Ritsuka's pinky, he curled his fingers around the larger hand, tugging gently, Soubi's muscles rippling lightly against his palm. Soubi leaned back into the couch, resting his head on the cushion, staring up at Ritsuka at the gentle, insistent tugging on his hand. Wordlessly, Soubi slid onto the couch on his side, facing Ritsuka, shifting his legs to wrap perfectly around Ritsuka's without thinking about it. The teenager shifted his head less than inch upward, barely a hair's width closer to Soubi. The man immediately leaned forward, capturing the warm, soft, waiting lips with his own.

Tensions, fear, anxiety, and confusion all rushed out of him in one large whoosh, luxuriating in the amazing, indescribable feeling of Soubi's perfect lips, gently moving against his own.

Ritsuka heard the tea kettle squealing and grabbed Soubi's neck, deepening their kiss, pressing himself closer, grinning as Soubi moaned against him, pulling back only when his lungs shrieked for air. Breathing hard, the couple stared at each other, Ritsuka's hand still on the back of Soubi's neck; Soubi's hand beneath Ritsuka's shirt, one finger tucked beneath the band of his jeans. "I-I need to get the tea kettle off the stove before the apartment burns down. The chicken's going to burn and catch on fire too." Ritsuka loosened his grip, and Soubi removed his hand from the teen's warm, soft back, eyes bright, and quickly pulled away before Ritsuka could pull him back done.

Soubi removed the tea kettle and turned off the stove, glad to see the chicken wasn't burned, while waiting to see if it was going to be any easier to walk back into the living room; he had barely made it into the kitchen without wincing. He knew that was the only reason Ritsuka hadn't follow him into the kitchen.

God, that kiss… had been so _perfect. _His skin was so unbelievably warm under _his _skin, wanting to keep things slow and loving yet dying to rip Ritsuka's clothes off and fuck his brains out.

Soubi groaned lightly in frustration, knowing that neither was going to happen. _Ritsuka's still sick, _he reminded himself. _He isn't well enough to loose his ears even if we're both ready to, but we're not ready._

_Are we?_

_Something was different in his eyes… some confidence… there wasn't any embarrassment… he wasn't ashamed, or blushing even though my hand was practically in his boxers …_

_Is he ready?_

_Is he ready to have sex even after all that has happened today?_

_Is he ready because of all that has happened today?_

_I can't pressure him; he was to come to me._

_We can't have sex just because he's scared. I need to be the only one there. Yukoi can't be there too._

Soubi had been so involved in his own thinking that he never heard Ritsuka's quiet footsteps behind him.

"Soubi?"

He whirled around at the quiet, love filled voice. Ritsuka stared back at him, eyes confident and sure, radiating love, face clearly saying "Come get me."

Ritsuka walked to him, grabbed both of his hands, looked up and stared solidly back at him, gaining confidence from the love and desire in Soubi's eyes and spoke two simple words:

"I'm ready."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I will try to make up for that with the next chapter! It is going where you think it. I can only hope I can do it justice. If anyone knows any other really good betas (I already have one great one waves to the beta) that possibly specialize in yaoi tell me who they are! I think I'm going to get one of my gay friends to read over it for everything. Thanks so much for the reviews, for voting on the poll, and your loyalty! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Ready?

**Chapter Twenty-One: Ready?**

Skin on skin, hands on hands, chest to chest, lips to lips. Hands on thighs, squeezing, circling behind, inching upward, flowing over the underside of his bottom, cupping, exploring. Lips dancing across his collarbone, his chest, his erect nipples, his stomach, falling inch-by-inch, lower and lower, coming closer and closer…

Skin exploding with a rush of emotions— tingling, tickling, burning, consuming, soft, sweet lips caressing burning skin, kissing so close, running down the inside of his thighs, skating around what he wanted most.

Ritsuka knew he was going to go crazy as he moaned, back arched, breathing in short huffs, while wishing that every moment, every second, every touch, every kiss would last for eternity.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi was in ecstasy, nirvana, moving his lips down Ritsuka's jaw line, kissing every inch of him. Skin so soft, white, lovely, kissable, and touchable. His hands and lips had a mind of their own, every nerve tingling, with kiss better than the last, every inch of skin more delectable. Hands beneath the gorgeous bare back under him, moving down, circling around what he knew Ritsuka was waiting for the most. Smiling, moaning, memorizing every inch of his body, kissing the bent knees, the curled toes, the eager mouth, the flawless forehead.

With one single half-moaned, half-spoken word, he knew he was complete. This was what he had been wanting. This touching, this devotion, this readiness, this utter, pure, complete _love_ encompassed with one, little word.

"Soubi…!"

Amethyst orbs concealed by light lids, black eyelashes stroking cheeks, back arched, hands gripping his forearms, pressure on his hip bone, finally and absolutely ready. Eyes snapped open, starting at him, saying 'do it,' saying 'I love you. I need you.' eyes showing how much he wanted this, body saying how much he needed this.

Lips on lips, a perfect fit, moving seamlessly, huge and deep, awakening something so deep, so buried, so long-repressed, that Soubi had forgotten it had ever existed.

To be loved so deeply, so entirely with one's being, to _trust, _to know all this was possible to know that he possessed all these qualities, that knowledge was more than he deserved. It was more than he had ever hoped to attain. Yet, they were there, dormant for years and years, awakened by one, single, earth shattering kiss, and a whispered "I love you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka was almost trembling, muscles fighting hard to still as Soubi repositioned him, gently, lifting his bottom slightly, inserting one lubricant-slicked finger into the tight entrance. Pain flared, breaths hitched, hands gripping tighter around the forearms over him, as he held back a whimper. His muscles relaxed as Soubi hit a spot, the pain slowly fading, his hands gripping the strong forearms above him for an entirely different reason, moaning in pleasure as another finger was added, moving, wishing the feeling would never end.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi knew that Ritsuka loved being fingered--that he had found Ritsuka's spot quickly--but knew the next part was going to be more difficult. Ritsuka was ready; his eyes proved it, his desire proved it, but there was still uncertainty, a tiny, ghost-like flicker in those perfect violet eyes. For the first time since Ritsuka had made his declaration to have sex, Soubi paused in his kissing, still hovering over the teen. Ritsuka stared back at him, a slight pout spreading across his face, wondering why the kissing had stopped while trying not to get distracted by whatever Soubi was about to say.

It was impossible not to take in every inch of Soubi—again. He had seen the man shirtless too many times to count, but this was the first time Ritsuka had ever seen Soubi with every inch of clothing off. The result was almost more than his mind could process, more than he could resist touching. Without paying any attention to Soubi's words, Ritsuka traced Soubi's wondrous thin hipbone, sliding his fingers and eyes down the amazing skin, unable to keep from smiling, wondering what he had ever done right to deserve to have such a beautiful, magnificent, wonderful, loving creature above him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soft eyes followed Ritsuka's finger, gasping as the teen circled around him, down his thighs and back up to trace the other bare, narrow hipbone, retracing his path several times, teasingly.

"Ritsuka," Soubi whispered, trying to ignore all the sensations his body was sending to get him to forget about his question and focus on the indescribable feeling of Ritsuka's hands holding his hips, pinching once. Ritsuka smiled as Soubi moaned and leaned into the touch, eyes closed. "Ritsuka," he groaned quietly, breathing hard.

Ritsuka smiled wider beneath him, all of his fear, anxiety, and worries about not being able to please Soubi, about not being enough, disappeared with the utterance of his name.

His hands stilled, looked up at the blonde, blowing cutely at the hair concealing his lover's face. Soubi impatiently shook his hair out of his face, staring back into Ritsuka's doubtless, desire and love filled eyes. The smile playing across his lips, his hands still on his hips, his bare skin, told everything.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka thought he would be nervous as they progressed, getting closer and closer, with every piece of discarded clothing, but there were no nerves. There was no anxiety as Soubi repositioned himself, knocking the bottle of lubricant to the floor as he went, breathing even more labored, his full erection close to bursting. Ritsuka's white knuckles on his arm, the soft sheets beneath them, everything was going perfectly.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka one last time, grinning like an idiot, disbelieving that this was really happening. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Soubi stated simply and apologetically, "It's going to hurt some, Ritsuka. There's nothing I can do to stop that," Soubi spoke quietly, giving the teen one last option to back out, to say no, to runaway.

Ritsuka only shook his head at Soubi's apologetic tone. "I know, but it'll get better. You'll make the pain disappear. I trust you completely Soubi, and I love with all my heart, but you're killing me with all this teasing," Ritsuka said throatily, unconsciously moving his body closer to Soubi, giving the man an even better advantage to enter him.

Soubi only smiled wider at him, whispered, "I love you," and moved closer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As instantly as Soubi's erect head entered Ritsuka's tight entrance, the teen drew in a deep breath, clenched the covers, curled his toes, and arched his back, mind unable to supply enough words to encompass how amazing, how perfect, how _right _having Soubi inside him felt.

Soubi pushed in deeper, and suddenly all Ritsuka knew was white-hot, burning pain. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the covers for all he was worth, his eyes squeezed tight shut, burning, as he desperately tried to hold in a whimper, his muscles tight. Soubi hadn't missed the wince; he could feel Ritsuka tense beneath him.

_Please let it get better._

Ritsuka's muscles relaxed ever so slightly as Soubi paused, using every ounce of self-control he had not to go any further, allowing the teen a moment to adapt to the pain before sliding in deeper.

There was no holding back the scream. Ritsuka didn't even think about not screaming; it wasn't an option. All he knew was blinding, white-hot, consuming pain. His eyes, nose, and throat burned as Soubi quickly pulled out, calling his name.

_No, damn it! I didn't want to stop!_

He could hear Soubi calling for him, but only covered his flaming face with his hands while trying to stop his tears. He was pathetic, useless, worthless. He was the one who had decided they were ready to have sex and now he was too much of a baby to deal with a little pain.

_I'm an idiot. Why did I think this would work? Just because we're in love? Just because I trust him? _

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi was bewildered at Ritsuka's reaction to them stopping. The scream he understood—it hurt—but why wouldn't Ritsuka look at him? Was he mad? Was he regretting the decision to have sex?

"Ritsuka," he called quietly, lowering himself down to the bed to lie beside the distraught teen. "Ritsuka, it's okay, it's okay. I love you, it's okay, I'm right here."

If Soubi hadn't been upset that Ritsuka wouldn't show his face, he would've laughed at how childish the still neko boy looked. It was as if Ritsuka thought 'if I can't see him, then he can't see me.'

Soubi tried again to get the young man's attention, to pull him out of whatever mood he had fallen into.

_Did he think I did that on purpose, that I wanted to cause him pain?_

_I thought he was ready to continue; he had relaxed some. It wasn't supposed to hurt that much. _

_Is he mad at me?_

_Does he not trust me anymore?_

_Why won't he look at me?_

"Ritsuka, come on, look at me. It's okay. This happens sometimes. It's actually fairly common in male relationships, especially for their first time. It's fine that we have to stop. We can always try again later tonight, or tomorrow, or whenever you're ready if that's what you're worried about.

_Please let these be his own insecurities that I can talk him out of and not something irreparable._

Ritsuka's breath hitched, two fat tears squeezing past his fingers, a sob trying to force its way out.

_I never know what to do when you cry._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka had been trying desperately not to cry, to force all the physical pain away, to sort of the jumbled mess of humiliation, shame, worthlessness, and insecurities that his mind currently was. He could feel the tears cooling his red cheeks, forcing their way out through his fingers.

Something soft and warm was on his hands, kissing away his tears.

_Soubi._

Soubi continued kissing Ritsuka's fingers and hands, replacing the trail of tears with his kisses.

"Ritsuka?"

He nodded once, but refused to remove his hands though he did loosen the grip he had on his face, gulping in the cool air that spread through his fingers.

"Will you please remove your hands? I want to look at your face." Raven hair flopped as Ritsuka shook his hair from side to side, only then realizing that Soubi had coved them both with blankets. "Are you going to talk to me?" Soubi whispered into Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka leaned in closer to Soubi, resting the top of his head against the man's shoulder.

_What am I supposed to say to him? Nothing I say can make it better. He's mad at me; he has to be even if he doesn't sound it. _

"It's okay, Ritsuka. You can cry, or do whatever you need to do. I know that hurt and _still _hurts."

Slowly, Ritsuka removed his hands from his face, but refused to open his eyes, turning his head into Soubi's bare chest, determined to hide until the whirling emotions in his brain calmed down.

_How can you say it's okay? I just ruined it. I don't care if it's common, or whatever, to have to stop. That's not okay._

Soubi's eyes glazed over with sorrow as he gazed down at the dark head resting against his chest. Why wouldn't Ritsuka talk to him? "Ritsuka, if I ask you a question will you answer?" The dark head bobbed against him. "Will you answer it truthfully?" Soubi almost smiled as the raven locks tickled his collarbone. "Are you mad at me?"

The twenty-three-year-old had been braced for a resounding 'yes,' that it had been a huge mistake trying to do this, and at worst, they should break up; he hadn't been prepared for the bewildered and slightly hurt expression in the violet eyes finally starting back at him.

"Mad at you?" Ritsuka asked incredulously. "How could I be mad at _you? _I thought you were mad at _me. _We had to stop because I couldn't take it." Soubi didn't miss the bitterness and anger in Ritsuka's last sentence.

"And I ask you the same question. How could I be mad at you? How could I get mad about something that you can't control? You can't control how your body is going to react to sex, especially on your first time. It's really not that uncommon, or a big deal, that we had to stop. At the risk of sounding redundant, it's okay, Ritsuka, it really is. I don't think any less of you, or think you're weak, or a crybaby, or anything negative because you reacted like any human being to pain.'

Ritsuka stared back at him, searching for any hint of lie, for any hint that Soubi didn't mean every word coming out of his mouth and found none. Soubi was telling the truth, but that didn't alleviate all of Ritsuka's insecurities. Not knowing what else to do, Ritsuka whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Soubi inquired quietly.

"For making us stop."

The man sighed heavily, pulling Ritsuka closer to him. "That does not require an apology. You had no control over that, as I said earlier, and it's okay that we had to stop. If you want to apologize for anything, the only thing I will let you apologize for is making me think you were mad at me."

Ritsuka couldn't keep the small smile off his face. "I'm sorry you thought I was mad at you, but is it really okay?"

Soubi bit back his sigh this time, tilting Ritsuka's chin upward. "Yes, I am sure."

Ritsuka stared at him for a second, the last, lingering insecurities floating away as Soubi scooted his head down further on the pillow. Ritsuka covered the inch separating them in an instant, claiming Soubi's warm, soft, full lips for his own.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aoyagi Kiyoshi turned once more to his back for what felt like the thousandth time in thirty minutes never ceasing his mental scolding.

_I'm an idiot. Why possessed me let Ritsuka stay with that man—with Soubi? Soubi's his… his boyfriend. Just admit that to yourself already. Ritsuka has a boyfriend. Not a girlfriend, a boyfriend. If you want to have a relationship with the boy then you must accept the fact that he has a boyfriend, and that you let him stay with said boyfriend. _

_A boyfriend who your fifteen-year-old son is in love with and has been dating for three year. _

Kiyoshi groaned aloud, running a hand swiftly through his already messy hair. Ritsuka was with Soubi and would be with him all night. There was going to be no one else in Soubi's apartment, but them.

Sighing in defeat, Kiyoshi finally admitted to himself that he had given his son the perfect opportunity to finally shed his ears.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka was prepared for the onslaught of pain this time. What felt knives cutting into him, the tears that involuntarily sprang to his eyes, Soubi had warned him that it was still going to hurt, and that only experience could take that away and even then it was likely that there would still be pain, but at least now the pain was bearable. It still hurt—God did it hurt—but he felt no desire to cry out in pain this time.

Blinking away tears, Ritsuka gave Soubi a brief, encouraging smile as the man pulled out, his pulsing member resting against Ritsuka's thigh.

"You okay?" Soubi asked quietly.

Ritsuka nodded after a minute.

"You sure?"

Ritsuka nodded again. "Yes, go ahead. That time wasn't as bad. I think you almost got my spot, as you like to call it. I just—never mind. You're being too concerned. I'm fine."

Soubi didn't waste time nodding, hearing Ritsuka's desire and need for him to enter again. Ignoring his own aching, heaving muscles, Soubi slid into Ritsuka again. His body was screaming at him to do it faster, faster, faster, harder, harder, harder, but his mind was absolutely yelling to go slow, to let Ritsuka's body adjust.

Ritsuka's fingers clenched the covers, eyes squeezed closed as Soubi fully entered him again. Ritsuka could only thank the heavens that Soubi had complete self-control.

_Please let this start feeling good._

_That was two times… three… four… five…_

Ritsuka gasped fiercely, eyes suddenly opening wide, fingers gripping the covers for an entirely different reason. Ritsuka couldn't begin to describe the wonderful sensations now rippling over his body. It was so perfect, so wonderful, so everything that he had been hoping for.

Soubi had to stop himself from thrusting into Ritsuka as the teen gasped, but now Soubi knew it was in pleasure, that it had finally became enjoyable for Ritsuka. Soubi opened his mouth, preparing to ask Ritsuka if that had been a good gasp before he continued, but Ritsuka beat him to it.

"Do it again," he moaned.

Ritsuka moaned from deep within him as Soubi thrust back into him, all pain completely erased. Ritsuka couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't stop the whirlwind of sensations assaulting him—longing, desire, lust, and love—could only feel and focus on how amazing it finally felt for Soubi to be entering him.

Soubi was lost in his own world of pleasure, breathing heavily, still controlling himself to not push Ritsuka too far, thrusting in again. Ritsuka moaned again, louder this time. Soubi thrust into Ritsuka, marveling at how the teenager responded to him with each gasp, moan, twist, movement, and mewling sound.

The fifteen-year-old was in ecstasy. Finally it was all so perfect, and felt so indescribably amazing that he hadn't thought it was possible to get any better, but then Soubi's hands gripped his pulsing member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, making Ritsuka shiver in excitement.

Panted breaths, soft moans, loud moans, small, quite, and loud sounds filled the apartment as both men neared their climax.

"Faster" Ritsuka breathed.

He moaned, squirming in pleasure beneath Soubi, moving his hips in rhythm with his fighter's ever-increasing thrusts, head thrown back. Ritsuka could only groan as Soubi went faster, each one going in deeper than the last, his hand thrumming up and down on Ritsuka's slick cock.

Soubi could feel himself reaching the end, his panting heavier as he went faster. He could feel Ritsuka bulging in his hand, on the edge of release.

"Ritsuka, I'm going to come-" Soubi panted, breaking off at the end as he thrust in again, moaning in pleasure. "Ritsuka…" he moaned loudly, feeling how close they both were to their climax. "I can't-"

The man couldn't finish his sentence, his thrusts only a second apart now, tensing, so close to coming. In one swift instant, with one final deep thrust, Soubi spilled into his lover. Ritsuka gasped at the warm sensation spreading through his lower regions. It took only a second for Ritsuka to come into Soubi's hand, panting hard, collapsing onto the bed a moment later.

Ritsuka turned to look at the man beside him, still breathing heavily, a soft smile on his face. "That was amazing," he whispered, turning on his side, and curling closer. Soubi smiled back at him, wrapping his arms around the now earless teen, placing a light kiss on the warm lips.

"I love you."

Ritsuka could only smile back at him. "I love you too, Soubi."

With that, Ritsuka snuggled into the pillows and covers, closed his eyes, and fell asleep wrapped in his lover's arms.

**Author's Note: First of all, I must thanks my betas irishKauru, Simply Manialoll, and Tenpa-Neko for their effort and work. This chapter wouldn't have been possible without them. And second of all, I'm very sorry for the delay, but this was an incredibly hard chapter to write, and hard to beta, and I didn't even get the chapter back from one of my betas, which I'm a little concerned about because I think something is wrong with her or someone close to her, so if she's reading this: Hi! And stay strong even though it may seem impossible. The good news is that I'm about 75 done with the next chapter, so it should not be as long of wait.**

**NEXT CHAPTER!! Kiyoshi's reaction to his now earless son and a little piece of the puzzle is solved concerned Yukoi!**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Unexpected Reaction

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Unexpected Reaction**

With the persistent hand shaking his shoulder, the earless fifteen-year-old sighed in defeat and opened the eye that wasn't squished into the soft fabric of the pillow resting beneath his head. Ritsuka glared as solidly as he could with one eye, snuggling deeper into the covers. "Too early," he mumbled, closing his eye and scooting closer to Soubi's still bare chest.

"We promised your dad we would be back at the hospital by nine." Soubi's warm breath tickled Ritsuka's cheek.

"What time is it?" Ritsuka mumbled while turning onto his back, resigned to the idea not getting anymore sleep.

"It's only eight, but we both need to shower." Soubi hated being the voice of reason, hated even proposing leaving the warm bed, but they would both have to face Kiyoshi sooner or later. "You go first while I get breakfast started. We'll eat, then I'll take a shower while you finish getting ready and then we'll leave."

Ritsuka shook his head, grinning impishly up at the man. "It'll save time if we take a shower together…"

A grin spread across the man's face at the thought, but…

"As wonderful as that would be, it wouldn't save time. We would be incredibly late."

Ritsuka smiled wider, leaner toward Soubi, and lightly kissed his lips. "That's the whole point. Are you really going to turn down an opportunity to have sex?"

Before Soubi could even open his mouth to respond, the sound of a rattling doorknob carried through the quiet apartment followed by the sound of bags dropping to the floor.

"Sou-chan!" Kio sang out.

"How does he always turn up at the worst moments?" Ritsuka mumbled. "Now I have to get dressed before I get in the shower." He frowned. "Where are my clothes? Do you remember what I did with my bag?" Ritsuka was now sitting up, looking around the room, trying to sort out what happened _before _they had entered the bedroom. He remembered telling Soubi he was ready, and knew that once they got into the bedroom they had both been practically naked, so his clothes…

"SOU-CHAN! WHO DO YOU HAVE IN THERE?"

"Kio found my clothes," Ritsuka said dryly, wrapping a sheet around him as Soubi threw the teen one of his over-sized shirts he usually wore to paint in. Ritsuka slid the shirt on, glancing down to make sure he was covered enough to make the short trip to the bathroom.

"I'll go make Kio calm down," Soubi said, sighing at having to convince his friend, once again, that he wasn't a pervert.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka quickly wiped the steam away from the mirror and stared at the reflection in the mirror. He had never envisioned what he would like without ears. He frowned lightly at his appearance, still slightly expecting to see ears flatten on his head but now there was only empty space and no tail to slice the air behind him.

_But, _he conceded to himself, _I like it. _

The teenager couldn't deny that he now definitely looked older, but that wasn't the only reason for the excitement and dread exploding in him as he stared at the spot where his feline ears had once been. Now everyone knew one of the most intimate details of his life; he had had sex.

_It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, _he reminded himself, though he couldn't stop the anger and annoyance at knowing that strangers would automatically dislike him simply because he had a boyfriend.

Wine eyes closed as his pink-haired friend's face swam into view.

_I hadn't even thought about how Yuiko is going to react to this. I know she still likes me, but maybe this will finally show her that I can't be with her like that, maybe she'll finally accept it._

Violet eyes snapped back open, cutting the air in front of him, realizing who was going to be the hardest to face.

_Dad… he's going to be furious with me._

Groaning at the thought of facing his father, Ritsuka finished drying off, got dressed, and looked at his reflection one last time before leaving the bathroom.

_No matter how Yuiko reacts, no matter the dirty looks I get, no matter how mad Dad gets, no matter how loud he yells, spits, curses, no matter if he kicks me out, I love being earless._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fifteen minutes later, Ritsuka walked fully clothed into the kitchen to the smell of toast and eggs. "I can't believe you went in there while he was taking a shower," Kio muttered, referring to Soubi's trip into the bathroom to retrieve some of his own discarded clothing. Ritsuka settled into the chair across from Kio.

"It wouldn't have been the first time he's seen me naked," Ritsuka commented simply, grabbing a piece of light brown bread from the pile in the center. He smiled at Kio's expected reaction of loudly calling Soubi a pervert and lecturing him on taking away Ritsuka's innocence.

"You like seeing him yell like that, don't you?" Soubi complained, pausing on his way to the shower.

Ritsuka could only smile innocently back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The door was exactly the same as every other door in the hospital—the same generic beige, off white color that hospitals seemed to order in bulk, with a big, silver doorknob—but for Ritsuka it seemed like the door was a huge monster ready to eat him alive limb by limb.

Ritsuka had no idea how long he stood there, hand resting on the doorknob with Soubi standing patiently behind him. Ten minutes of silence later, Soubi couldn't take it anymore.

"You're going to have to face him sooner or later. There's only so much he can do and say." Ritsuka didn't move; he just kept staring at the door. Soubi reached up to touch Ritsuka's back, but lowered it a second later. Ritsuka was wound so tight with nerves that he would probably just shrug off the offered comfort. "You seemed sure about talking to your dad when we left," Soubi gently prompted, leaning against the wall.

Raven locks swept back and forth as Ritsuka shook his head. "But I wasn't actually about to go in and talk to him then. I just… I don't want him to hate me. I don't want to loose what little progress we managed to make."

Soubi tried to conceal the hurt in his eyes before Ritsuka could look at him, but knew he failed the instant Ritsuka started apologizing.

"I didn't mean it like that, Soubi. I'm glad that we didn't wait any longer. Last night was… I can't even find the words to describe how much that meant to me, how amazing it was, how amazing _you _were, how perfect everything was." Ritsuka removed his hand from the door to wrap both his arms around the middle of Soubi' back. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't deny it either. I could see it your eyes. You can't hide from me that easily anymore."

"I feel like I rushed you," the man said quietly, bending his body over to talk into his lover's ear. "We should have talked about it more before we did anything."

"I wouldn't have listened to you. I was ready, and I was determined to have sex with you last night no matter you said. I had decided that it's what we were going to do, and one way or another, you were going to agree to it," Ritsuka said soothingly, removing his head from the warm cotton of Soubi's shirt to stare up at the man, sudden concern and insecurity shining in his eyes. "Are you regretting last night?"

"Of course not! Last night was everything—no it was more—than I had ever hoped for. Last night was breathtaking, exhilarating, amazing, perfect, and so much more. I could never regret making love to you," Soubi said passionately, swooping down to steal a quick kiss before releasing the newly earless teen and giving him a gentle push back toward the door.

"Everything's going to be fine. Your dad's going to be furious at both us, and probably at himself too for giving you permission to stay at my apartment, but he really does love you. I know he hasn't shown it in the past, and he may still not at times, but after watching you two yesterday and even before that, I know that he loves you. And in the end, Ritsuka, that is all that matters. That he loves you. That will conquer everything."

Ritsuka nodded once, praying that Soubi was right as the man walked out of sight to go to the cafeteria. Taking a deep breath, Ritsuka pushed opened the innocuous door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiyoshi had been glancing at the clock every few minutes since it had turned nine. That was almost fifteen minutes ago. He scowled darkly as another minute passed by. Ritsuka and Soubi had both promised him they would be there by nine. Not around nine, _by _nine. Did they not understand that saying they would be there by nine meant they would be at the hospital, _at the latest_, at nine? Kiyoshi was waiting five more minutes before he called Ritsuka's cell phone demanding to know where his son dared to be when he was supposed to be visiting his hurt father in the hospital.

_You're not that hurt, _a little voice whispered in the back of his mind.

"No, but apparently I'm hurt enough to have to spend the rest of the day here, and now I'm talking to myself. I'm also crazy to make everything better." The man sighed loudly and leaned back into his bed, arms crossed tightly over his chest. He had almost decided to call Ritsuka anyway, five minutes be damned, when he heard the door creak open and a raven, earless head poked its way, quickly followed by the rest of the thin, nervous body. Kiyoshi could only stare at his earless son blankly as Ritsuka walked to the side of the bed farthest from the door and took his customary seat on the bed beside his father, stomach in knots, waiting for the man to do something.

Ritsuka was dying to bolt from the room, to pretend like this had never happened and demand Soubi to take him to the nearest shop that sold fake ears and tails, but his muscles refused to obey his command to move. He was stuck, afraid, anxious, sitting beside his father on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Kiyoshi was just staring with a mixture of disbelief and incredulity. Finally, Ritsuka couldn't take it any longer. If something didn't change, he wasn't going to have a heart or stomach left.

"Dad? Can you say something please? Just tell me what you're thinking?"

Kiyoshi just shook his head, reaching up with his hand to touch the space that Ritsuka's feline ears had once occupied. Ritsuka could only see a hand moving toward him, could only know his father must be angry and that he was in trouble. Without thinking, Ritsuka flung up his arms, protecting his face, and bent forward, every muscle tensed, waiting for the blow to land. It never did. Ritsuka never heard the thud of his father's hand connecting with some part of his body. The only sound that made it to his ears was his father's anguished sigh and stern yet gentle tone demanding the fifteen-year-old to look at him. Ritsuka hesitated, thinking that Kiyoshi only wanted him to lower his arms, so he could actually strike him.

"Ritsuka, I'm not going to hit you. Do you remember what I told you earlier about how I would never hit you, about how I promised you that?" Ritsuka opened his eyes, sitting back up, but his arms still covered his face. "No matter what happened, no matter how much I yell, or how much we argue, I swear on my life that I will never strike you."

Ritsuka peered at him for a second through a narrow crack in his arms, gauging the look in his father's eyes. There was no anger as he had expected, only the man's soothing voice. There was only agony and regret. Ritsuka hesitantly lowered his arms, still waiting for the yelling to begin. "I'm certainly not happy about…_this…_Actually, I'm not sure what I feel right now, but I know that I will never hit you." Kiyoshi moved his hand again, slowly this time, gauging Ritsuka's reaction, watching for any sign of discomfort, before resting his hand where one of Ritsuka's feline ears had been the day before.

Ritsuka stayed still, all the tension slowly leaving his body as his father stroked his hair. He didn't want to talk and start the yelling, but one question wouldn't leave him. "Are you going to kick me out?" he asked quietly, looking down at the sheets.

Kiyoshi sighed again, shaking his head. "Look at me," he said sternly, giving Ritsuka no room to argue. The teen slowly raised his eyes. "I am upset that you and Soubi had…sex… but I'm not going to kick you out. If I made you move out, you would move in with Soubi and that's not what I want."

Ritsuka just stared at him for a second, relief washing over him. "You don't hate me now or anything?"

The man's jaw dropped. "I… Ritsuka… I could never hate you. You could murder hundreds of people, and I would still love you. Nothing you can do will make me stop loving you. I know that I'll have to prove that to you after everything I've done in the past, but I have always loved you, and I always will. Please don't ever doubt that."

The fifteen-year-old didn't flinch, or even think his father might be trying to hurt him as Kiyoshi's hands cupped Ritsuka's cheeks. "I am not happy that you don't have your ears and tail anymore and that someone eight years your senior took them, but I refuse to loose you again."

"So everything's going to be okay between us? I mean, I know you're mad and everything, but this isn't going to ruin us?" Ritsuka asked tentatively, trying not to let the hope completely take him over, but the part of him that still desperately wanted his father in his life was telling him to believe every word coming out of the man's mouth.

"This isn't going to destroy us. It's going to take some adjusting, but is isn't going to ruin us." Ritsuka nodded once against his father's hands, completely believing for the first time that things would be good between them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi grimaced at the bitter hospital tea, blowing on the warm liquid before taking another tentative sip. He glanced up quickly at the clock across the room, trying to believe the last words he had said to Ritsuka half an hour ago. How long could Kiyoshi yell? What if the man didn't react like Soubi had expected him to? Having his father hate him would crush Ritsuka; he didn't need another tragedy in his short life.

"Akika-sama was here again."

Soubi didn't look down the table at the two doctors who had sat down only feet from him, taking another small sip from the Styrofoam cup nestled between his hands. Akika couldn't be that much of a common name that these doctors would be talking about someone else, especially when referring to her as –sama.

"Was she here about her son again?" Soubi could only assume the other female nodded as she answered.

Soubi stretched his legs out, readjusting on the stiff seat, and scooting a couple of inches to the female doctors, face smooth, as he listened to every word of their conversation.

The blonde man stayed seated at the table for at least more five minutes after the doctors left, mind whirling. He gripped the frail cup tightly, trying to sort everything out before he called Ritsuka.

_This is…Yukoi has…it does make sense though…but I…he and Ritsuka…I have to tell Ritsuka._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, staring at his father, trying to figure out if he could lie convincingly enough to make his father believe him. He knew what Kiyoshi wanted to hear, a resounding yes, but didn't think the man would believe him if he said that.

"I… we… you want to know if we were safe?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I want to know if you and Soubi used protection, so that I know if we need to get you tested," Kiyoshi said sternly, glaring daggers at his nervous teenager.

"Soubi doesn't have anything," Ritsuka quickly said, almost stumbling over his words in his haste to get them out. "He's been tested numerous times and he has nothing. There's nothing I could've got him. You don't have to…worry," Ritsuka whispered the last word, trying to shrink himself as Kiyoshi glared darkly at him.

"You didn't use protection," Kiyoshi said quietly, never taking his eyes off the earless fifteen-year-old who was looking down at the bed again. "How could you be that irresponsible? Do you realize how many diseases you can get? You can't know of every other person he's been with!" Ritsuka winced as Kiyoshi started yelling. He opened his mouth to say again that Soubi didn't have any STDs, but snapped it shut as the man continued.

"You could get sick! You could have something that will kill you! What about HIV? There's no cure, no management for that! Do you understand that, Ritsuka? You could die!"

Ritsuka finally looked up from the covers, determined to stop this. "Dad, I don't have HIV."

"You don't know that!" Kiyoshi yelled, exasperated. "That's the whole point! You don't know what you might have now."

Holding back a sigh and reminding himself that yelling back at his father to listen to him would only make it worse, the teen took a deep breath and asked, "Can I talk now, and have you listen to me?" Kiyoshi crossed his arms again, still glaring, but nodding stiffly. "I don't have HIV, or any other STD. I do know of everyone that Soubi was with before me. He told me and there wasn't that many. He told you about being raped, didn't he?" Kiyoshi nodded, deciding to ignore the anger clouding his son's face at the thought of someone hurting Soubi.

"Other than that, he's only been with two other people, and he used protection with both of them. I'm the one who made him get tested right after we officially started dating, and I made sure that he got tested more than once just in case something didn't show up the first time. The people at the clinic told us not to come back until he had unprotected sex again because they were getting tired of testing him. You don't have anything to worry about."

Kiyoshi continued glaring at Ritsuka, not willing to admit that there really was no danger of Ritsuka getting a disease. "You shouldn't be having sex in the first place. You're only fifteen! I know you think you and Soubi will be together for the rest of your lives, but that's not a guarantee. You're still very young; you could meet someone new tomorrow. Don't shake your head at me, hear me out. I lost my ears when I was young, younger than you, and it's one of my biggest regrets that I didn't wait longer. I don't want this to be something that you're going to regret later in life."

"I'm not going to regret making love to Soubi, and we're not going to break up. We are boyfriends, we're also a fighter unit. That means we're linked for life. In most couples, when the fighter or sacrifice dies, the other one dies soon after. There's no chance that we're going to break up, and if for some unexplained reason we ever did split up, I wouldn't regret loosing my ears to him. It was everything I wanted it to be. He was everything I-" Ritsuka stopped, blushing, as he realized just how much he had revealed to his father, and what he had _almost_ revealed to him. He didn't want to share _that _part of their relationship. "It was… it's not something that I'm-"

**Ritsuka, I'm coming back now. I've found out new information about Yukoi. I'll tell you when I get to the room, okay?**

_**What?! Sure, hurry up and get here.**_

"It's not something that you're…?" Kiyoshi prompted, looking expectantly at his son.

"Soubi's coming back now. He knows something new about Yukoi."

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I broke 470!! I never thought to make to 250! So, I have an idea how this story will end, I actually the last (slightly cheesy rough draft) line of written, but I just don't know if I can force myself to be that mean to Ritsuka to end it the way it is in my head right now. So, Yukoi's secret totally wasn't revealed in this chapter like I thought it would be, but it will be next chapter!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Yukoi

**Author's Note: My beta is on vacation, so this is unbeta'd. Please keep that in mind, and please REVIEW!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Yukoi and Freaking Out**

Ritsuka locked eyes with Soubi the instant he entered the room, a hint of pink in his cheeks as a result from running all the Author's Note: My beta is on vacation, so this unbeta'd. Please keep that in mind, and please review! Chapter Twenty-Three: Yukoi and Freaking Out

Ritsuka locked eyes with Soubi the instant he entered the room, a hint of pink in the man's cheeks as a result from running all the way from the cafeteria on the other side of the hospital. Soubi raised his eyebrows slightly, surprised to see his boyfriend so calm after having his father finding out he wasn't a virgin. Ritsuka simply smiled at him, and Soubi nodded while folding himself into the chair closet to Ritsuka.

Kiyoshi was watching the couple closely, noticing the silent, almost undetectable silent communication between them. "As much as I enjoy watching this little exchange between you two, I would love to know what you know about Yukoi." Soubi met the man's gaze straight on and nodded again.

"Yes…I…Give me a minute to try to sort out how I want to say this."

Ritsuka couldn't keep the smirk off his face no matter how hard he tried. This certainly wasn't a time for laughing; whatever Soubi was going to tell them was obviously very serious, but Ritsuka rarely ever had the chance to see Soubi so flustered. It was nice to see him so human.

Soubi had been looking down at his lap, trying to decide how to go about this, but quickly glanced up as he heard Ritsuka make a sound. Soubi glared lightly at the teen, knowing exactly what was making Ritsuka laugh, hand pressed tightly against his mouth.

"This is what I heard…"

**Flashback**

"Akika-sama was here again."

Soubi didn't look down the table at the two doctors who had sat down only feet from him, taking another small sip from the styrofoam cup nestled between his hands. Akika couldn't be that much of a common name that these doctors would be talking about someone else, especially when referring to her as –sama.

"Was she here about her son again?" Soubi could only assume the other female doctor nodded as her companion continued. "I thought his psychiatrist has brought his two personalities together now, that he wasn't having anymore problems.

_Son? Two personalities?_

"It appears another, new personality has surfaced, and this one is aware of the other two and has greater powers." Soubi had to strain to hear the last whispered word. He turned his eyes to the other clock in the cafeteria, near the entrance, and stole a quick glance at the two female doctors. One was a little older, early to mid forties, while the other looked to be fresh out of med school.

"How can this new one be stronger? Nano was the strongest person, well personality technically, that I've ever met," the younger said incredulously. "Nothing could have more powers than that."

"This new one, Yukoi, is ten times more powerful than Nano, and knows about Nano and Hajime. Yukoi remembers all the abuse and the horror and isn't letting Nano and Hajime come out. He seems to have some sort of control over them and no one can figure out how to break it. His mother brought him yesterday after he kidnapped and tried to rape a fifteen-year-old boy," the older woman answered quietly. Soubi moved his cup over, stretched his legs out, and scooted a couple of inches closer on the bench without either woman noticing.

"The sexual orientation is the only consistency with these personalities. If another personality has surfaced, how many more could he have?"

**End Flashback**

Ritsuka's jaw dropped open, eyes wide, ogling at Soubi. "Multiple personalities? I… that wasn't one of my theories. Has Yukoi been there the whole time, or did this new personality just surface? Why would a new one form now? Akika-sama is his mom? That pretty woman that was there when you came and got me from the hotel?"

"Yes," Soubi answered quietly, "That's her. I never would've imagined that she had any children, let alone that Yukoi is her son."

"But what does this mean? This multiple personality thing, what does this change? What does it explain?" Kiyoshi asked, wrapping an arm around Ritsuka's waist and pulling him closer as if Yukoi was going to burst into the room at any moment and kidnap Ritsuka again.

"I'm not sure what this means. I'm not sure if it even really does mean anything. Yukoi having multiple personalities just answers a few questions, but raises so many more. Legally, it means he can't be tried for kidnapping Ritsuka because his attorney can plead insanity and get it. One of his other personalities can take over at any time and that personality, that person, could not held responsible for anything that any of the other personalities did," Soubi replied staring directly at Kiyoshi, refusing to even glance at Ritsuka.

Ritsuka was looking rapidly between the two, surprised at the seriousness of Soubi's voice and the grave, angry look on his father's face. "Wait a minute… why does it matter what this does legally? I mean we couldn't really press charges anyway and take this to trail. It would be too hard to keep the Fighter units a secret, and it would be too hard to explain how Yukoi managed to do everything without telling the jury he has powers. And there's no way I would testify," Ritsuka added hastily, now turning completely to his father. "I… you were planning to take this to court? To put him in jail?" Kiyoshi just stared sadly back him, jaw clenched, anger and regret dancing in his eyes. "Dad, answer me. Were you planning on taking this to court and making me testify?"

"You weren't going to have to testify. That was the first question I asked because I didn't think you would agree to it even though your testimony would certainly have convinced a jury to put him behind bars for as long as we could get." Ritsuka wrenched himself out his father's arms, ignoring the docile and apologetic tone of his father's voice, and moved to the end of the bed, glaring darkly.

"When were you going to tell me? The night before the trail? Why would you even press charges? It wouldn't do any good. He's a Fighter, a very powerful one at that, and some bars on a jail cell wouldn't stop him if he really wanted to do anything to me again," Ritsuka spat turning his glare to Soubi, softening only slightly. "Did you know he was planning this?"

Soubi hesitated. "Yes, bu-"

"ARG! I can't believe you two! You were willing to make me relive this in front of a group of strangers! Putting him in jail wouldn't do anything! The only way to make sure he never tries to come after me again would be to kill him!"

Soubi had risen from his seat as Ritsuka jumped off the bed and headed toward the door, still yelling, fists clenched at his side, his face a fierce scowl. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! Especially you, Soubi! How could you let me have sex with you knowing that Yukoi was going to be taken to trail?"

The blonde man froze in his steps. "Ritsuka…" Soubi racked his brain for something to say to make this better, unable to conceal the hurt eating his heart. "Kiyoshi-san wasn't even sure if he was going to take this to trial. He had just made a few phone calls to attorneys to see if there was even chance that a judge would allow this to go to trial, and if it did, what chances there were Yukoi would get convicted. Nothing was definite yet," Soubi said soothingly while taking a few more steps toward the enraged fifteen-year-old, finally masking his hurt feelings. Ritsuka was only shaking his head, taking one more step back, and grabbing the door handle.

"I don't care. You both should have told me."

With that sentence, he flung open the door and ran, yelling over his shoulder. "Don't come after me! It's an order!"

Soubi froze in his steps once again, casting a confused look over to the Kiyoshi, who stared back at him equally confused.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The earless teen ran blindly down the hallways, the soles of his sneakers flapping against the ground. Nurses and doctors spared him only a glace. They were used to seeing distraught people racing down the halls, trying to run away from the inevitable.

Ritsuka didn't stop until he passed a men's bathroom with a sign saying that it was closed. He was almost a foot in front of the door before his mind registered what he had read. Jogging back, he looked at the sign again, breathing heavily. _No one's going to bother me in there. _Without a second thought, Ritsuka pushed open the door and slid into the abandoned bathroom. He quickly looked around, surveying the damage. One mirror was split apart, a spider web of cracks with glass littered on the floor. Two doors were hanging on their hinges with something red splattered across them. Tiles littered the floor from where a sink had been ripped from it's resting place, the same red stain on the doors smearing the white porcelain of the sink in the floor, and one still barely attached to the wall.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yukoi leaned back into the high backed chair, absently rubbing the sore spots on his wrists, legs stretched leisurely in front of him, arms limp, face impassive. He pretended not to hear the question the psychiatrist asked him. She waited a moment for the young man to answer. Yukoi stared at the ceiling for a few seconds longer before heaving a huge sigh and tilting his face to look at the only other occupant in the room. Her light brown eyes bore into his skull, but he only blinked, still silent.

"Do your wrists hurt?" she asked again, her voice still neutral, but her eyes betrayed the excitement she was feeling at getting the chance to sit down with one of the few known and documented cases of someone with dissociative identity disorder. Yukoi stared at her for a breath longer then rolled his eyes.

"I was strapped down to a bed. None too gently, might I add. I didn't want to be strapped, tried to fight them, and this is the result. Of course they hurt," he said simply, watching the doctor's pen scribble quickly across the legal pad resting on her skirt-covered knees.

"Do you understand why you were restrained? Do you remember that?"

Yukoi huffed loudly, sitting up straighter while tucking one foot under his thigh and the other under his knee to sit cross-legged in the wide chair. "Of course I remember; I'm not an idiot. I have DID, not amnesia." The doctor couldn't keep her face blank at that statement. "What you thought I didn't know I had other personalities, that I didn't know the name for the psychological disease?" The doctor briefly looked down at her paper, before reminding herself that keeping eye contact was important for this session.

"Do you want the truth?" she asked softly, meeting his steely gaze again, uncrossing then re-crossing her legs, swinging her black, shiny hair off of her small face.

"Yes." Yukoi propped his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his laced fingers.

The doctor didn't blink, didn't break his gaze. "I didn't think you knew the psychological term for this, especially dissociative identity disorder. Now most people simply call it multiple personality disorder. Are you conscious of your other personalities?"

"Obviously. How else would I know I have DID?"

The doctor took note of his condescending tone, nodding once. "Can you tell me about the other personalities? Their names perhaps?" Seeing his grimace, she asked, "Or would you like to tell me something about yourself? Why are you here instead of one of the other personalities?"

Yukoi glared at her, fed up with her stupid, inane questions. "I'm here because I'm the strongest. Hajime and Nano are weak. They can't handle being here; they can't handle what needs to be done."

The doctor wasn't shocked at his cold voice, but was surprised at his statement. "What needs to be done?" she asked mildly, laying her pen down, giving Yukoi her undivided attention.

Yukoi stared at her blankly for a moment, face devoid of all emotion, except for his eyes, which were blazing. "Revenge."

"Revenge?" The female doctor couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. None of the documents had ever suggested a desire for revenge; delusions, rage, and confusing dreams with reality, yes, but never revenge. "Revenge on whom?"

Yukoi barely stopped himself from leaping across the room and strangling the woman. What was with her and her annoying questions? "Everyone," he growled, laced fingers tightening, pressing between the veins on his hand, numb to the pain.

"Why do you want revenge on everyone? Surely, every person in the world hasn't done something to you, have they?" She instantly regretted the questions as Yukoi's face turned dark, thunderous, fingers pure white on his hands.

"Because they haven't suffered. Why should they have a good life, have no pain, while my life is ruined?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Glass crunched under Ritsuka's foot as he walked to a sink that was still attached to the wall. _Maybe it's not blood. If it's blood wouldn't they have locked the door, or put caution tape up instead of just an out of order sign? _He twisted the knob and stuck his hands under the warm water and splashed his face. He grabbed a paper towel and dried his face, staring into the un-cracked mirror, trying to figure out why he had exploded so suddenly at Soubi and Kiyoshi. Groaning, Ritsuka covered his face with his hands and sank onto a patch of floor that wasn't covered in glass.

_Why did I get so angry? It's not as if either of them really lied to me. I didn't ask if Dad planned on pressing charges; it hadn't even occurred to me that he could do that. Soubi did say nothing was definite. Dad was trying to see if he could win the case. Oh my God… I shouldn't have thrown having sex in Soubi's face like that. As if that really mattered…but he should have told me. If Dad pressed charges that would affect me and it would affect him! Why wouldn't either of them tell me?_

_But I don't really blame them for not telling me. It would be better until they were sure they could win the case before worrying me about anything. What if all this blows over and there is no court and no jury? I'll have worried for nothing._

_They still should've told me._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, because you've had bad stuff happen in your life that means everyone else must suffer also?"

Yukoi glared daggers of the woman. "Do you not understand Japanese? That's what I just said. If I have to suffer, then so does everyone else," he replied as if he was talking to a very slow five-year-old.

"Is that why you kidnapped a fifteen-year-old? His name is…" The doctor rifled through her notes, uncrossing her legs again.

"Ritsuka. Aoyagi Ritsuka. That's his name." She nodded absently, studying his profile very carefully. His laced fingers had loosened on his hands, his shoulders more relaxed. He was almost completely still except for his right foot, which was jiggling up and down in a constant rhythm. She noted this too, puzzling over why the every stoic Yukoi would began nervously bouncing his foot at the mention of Aoyagi Ritsuka.

"Yes Aoyagi Ritsuka. He's fifteen, correct?" She looked over at the man as he swiftly nodded once. "You kidnapped him, drugged him, and had planned to rape him, correct?"

"Why are you asking questions you already know that answers? Yes, I kidnapped him. Yes, I drugged him. Yes, I planned to have sex with him. You knew all this before you ever opened your fucking mouth. What do you want from me? What's the point in this? I'm not going to tell you anything that you want to know, and I'm not going to let Hajime or Nano come out, so you might as well give up. You're not going to get to be known as the psychiatrist who solved my case, who "cured" me, so just shut you stupid fucking mouth."

The doctor didn't blink. It wasn't the first time a patient had cursed her, and she knew it wouldn't be the last.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka looked around the gory bathroom, questioning his sanity for staying there. "That is blood on the doors…why am I staying here? Why am I talking to myself? This is ridiculous! I just need to go back and apologize to them for yelling and storming out. I need to explain to them why I got so upset." Ritsuka paused in his monologue, the corners of his mouth turned down, forehead furrowed into a frown. "I need to figure out why I got so upset. I need to somehow erase yesterday. Wait, I can't do that. If I erase yesterday than I erase losing my ears to Soubi, and I certainly don't want to forget that. Great, now I'm blushing," he laughed quietly, drawing his knees close to his chest, resting his arms on his knees and his head on his arms. "I still freaking blush after everything." Ritsuka growled, grabbing his hair in his fists. "I need to stop talking to myself, and get out of this bathroom."

"You shouldn't do any of that. I'm rather enjoying listening to you talk, and if you leave then I can't fulfill my plan."

The fifteen-year-old nearly got whiplash as he snapped his head up to meet the furious gaze of Minami Ritsu.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's note: I updated quickly!! It's much short than usual, but it's a good stopping place, and it's only been five days!! As a result though, this is unbetaed, but I read over it a few times. GO TAKE MY POLL IN MY PROFILE! I really do want more feedback on this for the chapter length for the remaining chapters. So what does everyone think of Yukoi now? More about him will be revealed in future chapters, and Ritsuka's babbling may eventually make sense. Lol. He's 15; he's going to be confused. Thank you so much for all the reviews!! I'm almost at 500, a number that I thought I would never reach. So, keep it up and REVIEW!!**


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Revenge

**AN: Many thanks to Natsu Yoru Manialoll, my beta.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Revenge**

Ritsuka's shock at seeing the disgusting man quickly turned into the seething anger that was always in place when he thought of the man who had forcefully taken Soubi's virginity. The earless teen glared darkly at the man, not caring that he was alone in a blood-spattered bathroom with the one man he had promised never to be alone with.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly, voice dripping with disdain.

Something changed in Ritsu's face that Ritsuka couldn't identify, something dark, something dangerous. Goosebumps sprung up on Ritsuka's arms and legs. The man knelt down, taking no mind to the glass crunching under his knees as he did so.

"What do I want? There are many things that I want, but what I want most of all is to see you dead. Dead at my own hands and left so your _precious _has to find your mutilated, bleeding body."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi stared at the closed door for several seconds. Why had Ritsuka just run out like that? He blinked and turned back around when Kiyoshi spoke.

"What?" Soubi asked, still confused.

"I said, maybe it was all the stress of the past few days. He used to do it even when he was an infant. If something stressful happened, he would seem fine for a while, but then something would set him off, and he'd run off. Everything would just kind of come crashing down. He usually comes back and apologizes in an hour or two. It might be better to just leave him alone for a little while. I didn't expect him to get so upset like that. He seemed like he was dealing well with this, but then again, he always seems like he's dealing well." Kiyoshi said the last part more to himself that to Soubi.

The blonde took his seat again, resting his forehead in his hands, Ritsuka's comment about having sex with him but not telling him about talking to lawyers playing over and over in his head. Rubbing at his eyes, he looked oddly over at Kiyoshi, a thought occurring to him.

"Did Ritsuka do that even after he lost his memories?"

"Huh?" Kiyoshi asked, having not heard Soubi's questions as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Did Ritsuka still run off even after he lost his memories? I've never seen him do this before. He's never acted completely unaffected by stuff, at least not with me. He rarely cries or talks about what's bothering him, but I've always been able to tell even with the few times he tried to act like everything was okay. I didn't see that this time. He seemed like he was okay. He's never done this before…" Soubi said quietly, unable to hide his anxiety and hurt at not being able to tell that _Ritsuka _was hurting.

Kiyoshi's face softened, torn between pity and sadness for the other man, and surprised at the open show of emotion. "He was probably in shock and/or denial," Kiyoshi said soothingly, unsure why he was concerned Soubi's suffering when he had been ready to forbid Ritsuka from ever seeing the man again after seeing them kiss outside the apartment building.

_I guess things have changed… _Kiyoshi thought as Soubi nodded absently, seeming to accept that explanation for the moment.

"If he hasn't come back in two hours, we'll go looking for him. Right now he's too mad to see reason."

"I know," Soubi agreed, leaning back in the chair, eyes tight with concern. "I just have a bad feeling."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka logically knew that he should feel fear at being told that someone wanted to kill him, but he could only glare at Ritsu, blood boiling.

"You want to kill me? If you really wanted to kill me, why haven't you tried before now? You were there when Soubi rescued me from Yukoi. If you wanted me dead, then why did you seem so concerned? You're going to leave me so Soubi can find me?" Ritsuka continued condescendingly. "You want to hurt him that much because I'm with him? You're going to kill me because you're _jealous_?"

The fifteen-year-old couldn't process all the things that happened in the next instant. Ritsu moved impossibly fast, grabbing Ritsuka's throat, effectively cutting off his air supply. The man jerked Ritsuka forward, swung him around, and flung him harshly to the glass-covered floor. Ritsuka instantly felt hundreds of shards of glass imbed themselves in his skin, slicing open his clothes. Distantly, he heard a crack. He didn't have time to wonder what it was as stars instantly exploded in front of his eyes and something warm began running down his neck. Ritsuka blinked once, suddenly realizing exactly how much of an idiot he was. _I…call…Soubi._

**_Soubi._**

Above him, Ritsu bared his teeth in what Ritsuka assumed was supposed to be some sort of smirk. "He isn't going to come. He can't hear you."

A growl rose deep from within his chest, exploding with more ferocity than Ritsuka new he had in himself. "What is it with you people and cutting off my ability to call him?! Is there a new spell that we don't know about? Last time we battled, this was a hard thing to do. I guess it's been perfected since a weakling like you can do it! How can-"

The man's eyes turned hard as stone, pitch black and furious. His hands gripped Ritsuka's shoulders, instantly bruising the pale skin beneath the cotton of his shirt and jacket. Staring into the even, determined eyes of his soon to be killer, Ritsuka could only curse his own stupidity as everything went black.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aoyagi Misaki demurely crossed her legs, smoothing down the hospital gown over her knees. Her doctor wasn't yet in the tastefully decorated, large office for their daily therapy session. She glanced at the clock, anxiously waiting for the nice therapist, so she could tell him her accomplishment. Maybe she could convince him she was ready to back home to Kiyoshi and Ritsuka.

_Ritsuka._

_He isn't your son. Your son would always recognize you._

_No. He is my son. He lost his memories, but he's still my son._

Your son wouldn't eat the wrong foods. Your son wouldn't be shy, wouldn't leave for days at a time, and would always recognize you.

_He lost his memory. He's still my son. You can't convince me otherwise. I love Ritsuka. I will always love him._

Misaki didn't know the doctor was in the room until he spoke her name. It sounded like he was a world away, but she forced her eyes open.

"The voice is trying to convince me that Ritsuka isn't my son. It did this earlier too, but I didn't listen to it. I haven't let myself believe it. I haven't let those thoughts take over." The doctor simply nodded.

"That's great. We're making progress."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The blackness was slowly fading, edges swathed in encroaching color. Sounds drifted towards his ears, soft clinking and plinking. Ritsuka dazedly blinked, clearing some of the hazy surround his vision and brain. The white, square tile ceiling was the only thing he could see. Blinking again, touch and feeling came back. Everything ached; his back and arms stung horribly. Ritsuka experimentally twisted his head to the side where the clinking as coming from. He winced from the shooting pain. Ritsu was throwing the broken class into a trashcan. _What's the point in that? Why is he cleaning up? I need_—**Soubi.**

**Soubi?**

Ritsuka looked desperately over at Ritsu, numb.

Soubi wasn't there. The connection wasn't there. There was nothing. Soubi was gone. It had never been like this before.

The teenager could feel his heart collapsing, his breath hitching, could feel his brain shutting out the pain. His heart, his feelings, was stopping, vanishing, giving anger the room it needed to grow and take hold.

Soubi was gone, gone forever.

Soubi was dead.

Somewhere very small and very deep, the only part of himself able to feel anything other than anger, could see anything other than red, writhed and screamed at the word dead. He shut it off.

Someone killed Soubi. Someone had taken away his one and only true love.

Ritsu was the only one with enough hate to kill him. Yukoi would kill Soubi too, but Yukoi was locked up. Ritsu had motive and opportunity. His common sense whispered to him that it could be a trick, a spell somehow to disconnect them, that Ritsu hadn't killed Soubi.

The only thing Ritsuka could feel was anger and vengeance. Ritsu had killed Soubi and was going to die.

Ritsuka sat up silently, ignoring his screaming muscles and stinging body. Grabbing the biggest price of glass he could find, he stood up and walked toward Ritsu, hopeless for himself, but determined to avenge Soubi's death.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

White hallways and bright lights were the only things he could see, identical to all the other hallways he had roamed while trying to find the bathroom again.

It had been too easy to take out the two officers leading him out of the hospital. It had only taken a simple persuasion spell to convince them he needed to use the restroom. Too bad those officers hadn't known he was the strongest Fighter ever born. It had taken less than a second to kill them both. He had spelled the bodies to a dumpster nearby, put an 'out of order' sign on the door, and calmly walked away after changing the appearance of his clothes.

The young man had almost reached the outside of the hospital when the air rippled around him. He didn't stop walking, simply turning down a hallways to the bank of elevators. He could feel no Fighter nearby powerful enough to cast that spell. He recognized Soubi's sound, but knew nothing could convince the man to permanently sever himself from his Sacrifice. Who was in the hospital with enough power to do that, and more importantly, why hadn't he felt the power before now?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsu Minami methodically dropped the glass into the trashcan. He had thought it would have been hard to find Ritsuka by himself somewhere in the hospital, so he could use the spell with his borrowed power. Nagisa would be outraged and disgusted that he permanently severed the connection between a Fighter and Sacrifice, but he didn't care what the annoying woman thought.

He heard Ritsuka sit, glass crunching beneath his battered body, but didn't pause in his task of throwing away the glass. He knew Ritsuka could feel Soubi's absence and could tell that it was different from what Yukoi had done. Ritsu knew the teen was angry and would rightly assume that he was the cause of it. He could hear the young man's quiet footsteps advancing on him and quickly threw up a shield. Less than a second passed before he felt something hit his shield and bounce off. Overwhelmed by the uninhibited power coursing through his veins, he could only feel annoyance at the enraged fifteen-year-old.

Ritsu had never had any real power before, and it was now consuming him. He was invincible. Ritsuka could never break through his shield, could never hurt him, and there was no Soubi coming to the rescue this time.

0000000000000000000000000

Ritsuka glared angrily at the broken glass on the floor. He had gone to plunge the glass between the man's shoulder blades, but it had harmlessly bounced off and shattered on the floor. How could Ritsu have a force field around him? Soubi had always warned him to stay away fro the man; it hadn't been because Ritsu was powerful though. How could someone just suddenly have so much power under their control?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yukoi could see the bathroom just down the hall, but couldn't move from the storage closest on his side. Someone was inside, dead, and had had the power drained from him. Yukoi didn't glance around as he pulled open the door and stepped into the claustrophobic space. The man was sitting up; propped against a wall, blood trickling down the left side of his face. A dark strain spread across the blue of his shirt, starting at his heart and spreading outward. The heart was the center of all power, and was the only way to take someone's power: through his or her heart. Yukoi had only heard of a handful of people who had taken someone else's power, and every single person had died as a consequence. You were only supposed to have the power you were born with. Taking someone else's power was the same as splitting your soul.

New power became all-consuming, gave the thieves a sense of invincibility, and upped their heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing. The power wrapped itself around the new person's brain, tentacles reaching out to every nook and cranny, until it finally controlled everything the person did.

What those seeking power didn't understand, or didn't care to find out, was something that had taken Yukoi years and years of reading and translating the most ancient scripts to find out. You could kill a person, could mutilate them beyond thought, and you could drain their power from them, but that person was never completely erased. Power, any ability to cast a spell, to fight, was tied to each person. When someone took another human being's power, he or she was taking a bit of the dead person with him or her. Every person was woven into his or her power, and every power was woven into the person. The power was the person, and the person was the power.

Turning away from the dead man, Yukoi tired to squelch the odd tightening feeling in his heart. What was this? Why was he hurting at seeing a dead man? He had killed numerous people—he had killed innocent children—and felt no remorse, no sadness. He had always remained blissfully numb. Now he was feeling regret--sadness that this nameless man had been killed?

_You're not. I am._

**No! You're not—**

"Too late, Yukoi. I do have control now, and I'm not letting either of you get it back."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The power was flowing out of him, in him, around him, all over him. He didn't know what to do; he had never felt or seen anything like this. He could see—actually see—the power leaking from his hand toward Ritsuka's now immobile body on the glass littered bathroom floor. There was a red, transparent thread resembling something very close to the string that connected Fighter and Sacrifice, but this was so much more. This is raw power, raw strength. Invincibility.

Then, his breath hitched. Coughing, he tried to suck in air, but could only cough more, could only stare in front of him, clutching his throat, head bursting in pain. Stars exploded in front of him; a fire was ignited in this throat. Black started creeping up on him as he collapsed to the floor, no longer coughing, no longer breathing.

Then everything faded away in one, swift instant.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was nothing. There was no connection; no other conscious; no anything he could follow. His shimmering, twisting thread was broken and shredded again.

**NO.**

"No," the man whispered aloud, numbly shaking his head. "No."

Kiyoshi looked up from his book, concern filling his eyes as he looked at Soubi, who was standing stock-still near the door. "What's wrong? Did you feel something happen?"

"There's nothing," he spoke tonelessly, face paler than paler, eyes bleaker than bleak. His blue eyes were dull, empty, staring at nothing in front of him.

"What do you mean there's nothing? Is it the same as when he couldn't call you?" Kiyoshi tried to keep the edge of panic out of his voice; the panic was the first thing Soubi noticed. Kiyoshi had never seen the man so open… so raw to his emotions. He had never seen a human being look so much like a zombie.

"No. He's not there at all. He's gone. He's gone just like Seimei is gone. He's gone forever."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka tried to blink his eye against the blinding light directly in front of him, but it was impossible. Something, he didn't know what, was holding his eye open. Moaning, he tried to move, but felt something warm and soft restraining him. A voice drifted somewhere above his head.

"Hold on, kiddo. I wouldn't recommend moving yet. You'll only injure yourself more."

_Injure myself? What? What happened?_

The teen tried to ask these questions, but could only make a gurgling noise. The voice came back. "We've got a tube in your throat to help you breath better. That's why you can't talk. Once you're breathing better we'll take it out. You've got a severe concussion, multiple contusions, a broken arm and leg, a bruised hip bone, broke and bruised ribs, and a huge gash in your leg that will need stitches. You're going to be staying very still for a good long while," the warm voice spoke confidently over his head, as if all these injuries were minor. Did they know how he had got these injuries, that someone had done this to him?

Remembering Ritsu made him remember Soubi and made him remember the absence in his soul.

His beautiful, gentle, warm, loving, Soubi, his other half, was dead, gone forever.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note: See? I didn't kill anyone!! They (the characters) just don't know it yet. Lol. Yukoi will come back in next chapter and see what he was doing, and who took over and all that wonderful stuff. I don't really have a good excuse for not updating sooner other than that this chapter gave me trouble. I'm already working on the next chapter, so it should be out much sooner than this one was. **

**Remember that reviews are tasty and non-fattening, and encourage the author to write!**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Disbelief

**A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful and dedicated beta, D.E. Alexander and Natsu Yoru Manialoll**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Disbelief**

Heart constricted so tightly that it was only a pinpoint, Kiyoshi blindly groped for the button to call the nurse**.** Soubi had to be wrong; Ritsuka couldn't be gone. It was impossible. His fingers finally found the button, desperately pressing it over and over again. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Soubi's immobile form at the foot of his bed. There was only one word to describe the man: hollow.

Even when Soubi had been concealing his feelings, there had been warmth in his eyes every time he was around or even thought of Ritsuka. Now there was absolutely nothing. His blue eyes were now ice and blank, reflecting only the images in front of him. He saw and felt nothing. Kiyoshi had heard of people shutting down completely when confronted with a trauma, but it was so unreal to see it happening before his own eyes.

"Soubi?" he tried. The other man didn't even blink, didn't even twitch. He finally managed to tearhis eyes from the blonde as the door clicked open. A nurse hurried in with a doctor close behind. The male doctor stepped toward the hospital bed, but Kiyoshi started talking before the doctor had a chance to look at any of his charts or machines he was still attached to. "You have to find my son, Aoyagi Ritsuka. He left a little over an hour ago. He's somewhere in the hospital. Something's happened to him."

The doctor didn't seem concerned at Kiyoshi's rambled, panicked sentence. He was now checking the charts and machines. "I'm sure your son is fine. You need to stay calm so-"

The nurse unexpectedly spoke up from her position on Kiyoshi's other side. "What does he look like?" The doctor sharply turned to her, but the petite, auburn-haired nurse looked only at Kiyoshi. "We had a teenager show up in the ER alone and without any ID," she said clearly, stilling ignoring the doctor's irritated glare.

"Ritsuka's fifteen," he breathed, a warm fire building in his chest. "Black hair, earless, dark jeans, green jacket, and he's had surgery in the past couple of weeks. There should still be a scar." The nurse was nodding along with every sentence.

"That sounds like the boy we have. Are his eyes an amazing shade of violet?"

"Yes," Kiyoshi almost shouted, trying to get out of bed, but the doctor immediately pushed him back down. Kiyoshi glared up at him, hope and fear in a desperate game in his chest. "We thought he was dead. You have to let me see him."

The doctor was shaking his head, unmoved. "Your wound is still healing. You are in no shape to walk all the way down to the ER. Even if we did discharge you today, you would be under strict orders to rest at home for a week." Kiyoshi opened his mouth to argue, determined one way or another to make sure that his son was alive, but the doctor continued. "If you insist," the doctor sighed, "you may ride down to the ER in a wheelchair to determine if the child is your son. If he is, you may visit for a little while.**"**

Kiyoshi glared darkly at the man again. _For a little while? _He wasn't going to leave Ritsuka alone in an ER room. Seeing the indecision on Kiyoshi's face, the doctor spoke again. "You can visit for a little while or not at all. It's your choice."

As he glanced quickly over at Soubi, the rest of the ice in his heart melted. Soubi was standing still, but his eyes were no longer two pools of ice. He had thawed and was paying rapt attention to the conversation, though Kiyoshi didn't understand why he had not spoken yet.

Taking a deep breath, he calmly addressed the doctor. "May we go now?" His heart rate finally slowed as the doctor nodded, motioning for the nurse to get a wheelchair. However, she didn't move.

"There's some information you need to know before we go," she said quietly, eyes wary.

The ice returned to Kiyoshi's heart and Soubi's eyes, but the hollow look, thankfully, did not return to Soubi's entire being.

"Wh-what do you mean? What's wrong with him?" Kiyoshi choked out.

"He's going to be fine… eventually. We're not sure what happened, but it appears someone intentionally caused his injuries. I don't remember all of his injuries, but I know he has cracked and bruised ribs, a sever concussion, and he's having problems breathing. When I was down there about fifteen minutes ago, he was still on the ventilator."

_Ventilator? _

"He had surgery for a collapsed lung about two weeks ago. He had a concussion and broken and bruised ribs then also." Kiyoshi said as the nurse nodded and gave the doctor a pointed look.

"That explains why he needs to stay in the ER. This is the information they need to treat the boy better. It explains why his breathing was so weak when he was brought in**;** there hadn't appeared to be any damage to his lungs." There was no denying the smug look on her face. Without another word, she left the room and returned in a minute with a wheelchair.

Kiyoshi looked back over at Soubi again, unable to explain the new concern for the man who had entered his life only mere weeks ago. "Soubi?" he tried again, relaxing as his son's boyfriend finally turned toward him. Soubi blinked dazedly at him. "Did you hear the nurse? Ritsuka is in the ER. He's going to be okay. He isn't gone, and we'll see him in a just a few minutes."

Soubi stared at him for a second before nodding, eyes still slightly glazed over. He was back in reality at least. Kiyoshi comforted himself with that thought as he carefully maneuvered himself into the wheelchair, heart aching to see his injured son.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Violet orbs stared blankly up at the ceiling, every inch of his body hurting, but he knew no medicine the doctors gave him would ease the pain. Nothing would ever ease the pain. The only thing that had made his life bearable since Seimei's death was now gone, just as Seimei was gone. Nothing mattered—not the tubes in his arms, or the doctors rushing around him, or the tube in his throat-- if Soubi was never coming back.

The machine registered the quickening of his heart at that thought. Soubi would never come back. Soubi would nevertouch him again, never hold him again, never tell him 'I love you.'

_No… it can't be…I can't…_

Lost in his own thoughts, Ritsuka didn't even notice the nurse standing at his side, trying to calm him down. He didn't notice her concern and hesitation as she tentatively touched the side of his face, gently wiping away a tear.

Ritsuka blinked, once, slowly, and shifted his eyes, searching for a still face above him. The neck brace wouldn't allow him to move his head even an inch. He had tried earlier and gotten fussed at by a doctor. He felt the wetness on his cheeks as a kind, heart shaped face swam into view.

"Hi there. We're going to give you some more pain meds to make this better, okay sweetie?"

He wanted to shake his head, to tell them that there was nothing they could do. His amazing, beautiful, kind, gentle Soubi, his other half, had been taken away from him. Forever. He would never again seethat teasing half-smile, half-smirk He would never yell at the man for smoking. He would never be held and protected by those strong arms.

But he couldn't talk with the huge tube down his throat. Even if he could talk, he didn't want to. Talking was pointless. There were no words to express the pain radiating down to his core. There was nothing to left to be done. Everything was ruined.

The voice floated back to him, the same nurse who had called him sweetie and promised pain meds. "I know this hurts, but you need to try to stop crying. If you try to sob or cry to**o** hard, it'll make everything hurt more because of the tube in your throat. We have to keep the tube in though, sweetie. I'm sorry. You can't breath on your own yet."

_Crying? Sob? More pain?_

_It's impossible for there to be anymore pain. That's all I am now. One huge, lump of never ceasing pain. _

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi heard the commotion before he ever even saw the double entrance door to the trauma room. There was a sharp cry—a command—someone yelling to take something out, hurried instructions to breathe out, then coughing and sobbing mixed in one loud, long, painful sound that shredded Soubi's heart.

He had heard that sound only twice in the past three years and each time it had pained him as it did in the hospital hallway. Pure misery followed the pain—misery that he most likely could not fix what was wrong with the teenager who was still so young, yet too mature for his age.

There was no anger this time as there had been in the past. No anger that someone had made this good, gentle, loving creature produce such a wretched and otherworldly sound. There was only instantaneous and complete relief.

Ritsuka was alive.

Ritsuka was alive and sobbing.

Ritsuka was alive, sobbing, and hurt.

_Ritsuka._

Without any thought to the doctors and nurses surround him, Soubi ran forward, barreling into the door, flinging them wide open to knock against the opposite walls.

Several people turned and stared athim, but he didn't notice, didn't stop as he immediately saw Ritsuka stretched out on the gurney while a nurse was attempting to put an oxygen mask on him. Without thinking, Soubi rushed forward, mind reeling, giddy.

"Ritsuka," he breathed, grabbing the boy's scratched hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This time Ritsuka managed to turn his head, squeezing the larger hand tighter than he had ever squeezed anything in his life, the other furiously ripping away the Velcro on the neck brace.

The teenager's sob caught in his throat, staring at the exquisite blonde angel before him.

_Soubi._

The sob escaped him as he flung himself at the apparition uncaring that it would only disappear. A hallucination was better than nothing.

He expected to tumble to the floor, to feel the IV rip from his skin, but instead strong arms wrapped themselves securely around his back, one hand straying up to his hair. Fingers interlaced protectively in his raven-locks, drawing the beating, bruised body even closer to his own unscathed one.

Ritsuka didn't know what to think, so he thought of nothing other than security expanding in his chest. Soubi was here. It didn't matter that he had no idea where here was, or how Soubi could be here; just the simple fact that he was back in the man's arms was more than enough.

_Maybe I died too… Do I really care as long as I get to stay with him?_

His apparition was staying, standing solidly in front of his eyes. The strong, secure arms wound themselves around his waist, pulling him up from the uncomfortable hospital stretcher. Ritsuka desperately grabbed the hallucination's shirt. All of the aches in his body disappeared as this impossible, glorious being in front of him spoke his name in that familiar musical tilt that Ritsuka knew he would respond to even in his sleep.

"Ritsuka."

As attuned as the teen's ears were to always hear that voice, the single spoken word was barely audible. His fists bunched tighter around the cotton material of the man's shirt, unwilling and unable to let his hallucination go. A little part of him whispered that this would only make grieving harder, but it was instantly squelched. Later didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the soft, strong arms around him; the chest his face was pressed into; the bitter tobacco smell invading his nostrils. The only thing that mattered was that Soubi was here with him, back where he belonged.

"Soubi."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Soubi."

There was no possible way to stop the tears from springing to his eyes with that one spoken word. Soubi clutched the small teen even tighter to him, careful to steer clear of the injured ribs. He could feel Ritsuka's nails through the thin material of his shirt. Ritsuka's warm breath tickled the hollow at his neck; his heartbeat, steady and strong, thumped steadily against his own erratic heartbeat.

Ritsuka was alive, whole, and safe in his arms.

Somehow, someway, Ritsuka was breathing, talking, clutching, and crying in his arms.

However, there was no trace of the fifteen-year-old's ever familiar, ever present being in his mind. The "Ritsuka presence" in his mind was gone forever.

But the flesh Ritsuka—the blushing, stubborn, fierce, loving child that he had fallen in love with—was curled securely in his arms.

And that was all that mattered.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiyoshi froze barely inside the entrance, simply watching as Soubi rushed forward. He started forward again in alarm as Ritsuka tore off his neck brace and cut off the nurse trying to put a oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, but he halted a second later as Soubi crushed the earless teen to his chest.

He slowly rolled his wheelchair forward, never moving his eyes from Ritsuka's frame. The teenager was dressed only in boxers, but didn't seem to even notice. Kiyoshi took in all the bruises, cuts, and the bandages wrapped around his middle.

He stopped again as he pulled up beside the hugging, crying couple. He could still hear Ritsuka sobbing. Soubi's shoulders were shaking, but he made no noise other than softly whispering Ritsuka's name.

Not wanting to interrupt just yet—as long he could see and hear Ritsuka he could allow Soubi and Ritsuka to betogether—but he still wasn't completely convinced that Ritsuka really was alive. Soubi had just been so sure back in the hospital room…

Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and placed it gently on his son's lower back. Ritsuka's skin was warm beneath his hand. As relief and reality coursed through him, every muscle in his body instantly relaxed. Head suddenly too heavy to be supported by his neck, he leaned his head on his outstretched arm.

He had no idea how much time had passed before he finally made out Ritsuka's words.

"Did I die?"

ooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi blinked back his tears at the quiet sentence, pulling back enough to look into Ritsuka's violet eyes. "Did you die?" Ritsuka nodded solemnly at him.

"You're too solid to be a hallucination," Ritsuka said matter-of-factly. "And I can't feel youin my head anymore, and the thread is broken, and it just felt so…empty," Clouds invaded his eyes as he whispered the last word. "You were gone, but now you're here, so we both must have died."

Soubi shook his head, noticing Kiyoshi as he did so. "Neither of us died," he said quietly and soothingly, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice and uncaring that he had such little control over his emotions. Ritsuka had almost been taken from him. If there was ever a time to completely loose control over his emotions, this was it. "I thought you had died too. I couldn't feel you just as you couldn't feel me anymore. My thread is broken also."

Ritsuka stared confusedly at him. "But…how can that be possible? I thought that only happened when a Fighter or Sacrifice died or wanted to be separated from their partner? I didn't—I don't—want to be separated from you. I want that mental connection back. Everything feels…off somehow. Even right now with you in front of me, holding me, something still feels like it's missing."

Soubi brushed away the remainder of Ritsuka's tears, stroking his hair lightly while Kiyoshi rubbed his back in small circles. Ritsuka had stopped sobbing, but was still hiccupping slightly.

The artist understood exactly what Ritsuka meant when he said it felt like there was something that was still missing. Something did feel off. They had both gotten so used to having the other person always there to be called**;** it felt odd to be so disconnected. There was no comforting presence there, no reassurance that someone was always there for him.

Before he could even open his mouth to tell Ritsuka all of this, a very determined nurse walked over and glared at the trio. "I'm very glad that you're all reunited and happy, but this young man is still very hurt and seems to be having difficulty breathing." She looked pointedly at Ritsuka, who could only stare at her. "You need to lie back down and let us get you hooked up to some oxygen." Seeing the alarmed look on his face, she quickly and soothingly hurried on. "We're not going to be put the tube back in if that's what you're worried about. We're going to put little tubes around your ears and under your nose that shoot little bursts of air. You probably had that the last time you were in a hospital." Ritsuka nodded at the explanation, still clutching to Soubi with one hand, but his other hand was now curled in his father's.

As Ritsuka lay back down on the bed, Kiyoshi released his hand to prevent the teen from awkwardly having one arm resting across his body. "Dad," Ritsuka said immediately, eyes flashing toward him, scared by the sudden loss of physical contact.

"It's okay, Ritsuka. I'm right here. I'm coming to the other side of the bed. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise." Kiyoshi quickly rolled his chair to the other side and grasped the youngteenager'shand again. Ritsuka squeezed his hand tightly, looking between him and Soubi.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. "How did I get in the ER?"

Instead of Kiyoshi or Soubi answering, a nearby nurse answered. "A young man brought you down here. He said he found you in a bathroom. His name was…" she struggled to remembered, "Hajime-kun."

"Hajime-kun?" Soubi spoke up. Hajime was the name of one of Yukoi's personalities, but this had to be a coincidence.

"Yes," the nurse answered slowly. "You really owe your life to him. You were barely breathing when he brought you down here." Kiyoshi's hand reflexively tightened around Ritsuka's smaller one at the idea that, once again, he had almost lost his son.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka looked over at Soubi, still not sure if the man was really there. Soubi was in front of him, but there was absolutely no way to contact him mentally. It felt like a huge chunk of his mind had been ripped out and shredded to pieces.

Ritsuka saw Soubi glance over at Kiyoshi who was sleeping in a chair before leaning forward on the bed. Smiling for the first time since waking up and warmth filling his heart, Ritsuka scooted closer to the man.

Soubi's warm hands cupped Ritsuka's face carefully, pulling him forward until their lips met. Every concern and fear melted away in the few seconds their lips were together.

Breathless, they pulled apart. Soubi folded Ritsuka's hand into his own, leaning his upper body on the bed as Ritsuka resettled himself on his side. Soubi was still baffled as to how his beautiful Ritsuka was laying in front of him, tiredly blinking his eyes. Soubi reached up and brushed away Ritsuka's fringe. The fifteen-year-old closed his eyes briefly, but then quickly snapped them open. Soubi smiled and shook his head.

"Ritsuka, you need to sleep, and so do I. We're both going to be here in the morning for the other. No one is going to tear us apart again." Ritsuka nodded slowly at him, but Soubi knew his boyfriend hadn't heard half his words, only understood his tone.

"I love you," Ritsuka mumbled, finally closing his eyes as he curled closer to Soubi.

"I love you too, my precious Ritsuka."

With that said, Soubi closed his eyes also, listening for only a moment to the steady sound of Ritsuka's breathing and his heart beat beeping on one of the monitors before he and Ritsuka were both asleep.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait. Between my own slowing writing and one of my betas being uber busy with her own life, this was delayed, but the next chapter is about halfway down. Also, I'm out of school all next week for Fall Break, so much writing will be done! Please review!! I'm trying not to complain, but my review has gone down from the previous chapters, and it makes me sad… ******** You want me happy, so I'll update quicker!!**


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Falling Apart

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Falling Apart**

Sunlight poured through the window, stretching and climbing across the floor. Ritsuka felt the sun on his face and slowly opened his eyes, smiling sleepily at the slumbering Soubi. The man's hand was limp over his own, fingers still interlaced. Ritsuka brushed Soubi's blonde locks away from his face. The man stirred but didn't wake. Smiling softly, Ritsuka stroked Soubi's cheek while shaking his head at the man's position. Soubi was sitting in a chair with his torso, neck, and head lying on the bed. _He's going to be hurting when he wakes up. _Ritsuka stroked his lover's hair again, still smiling, as Soubi sighed lightly in his sleep and reflexively leaned into Ritsuka's touch. _I should wake him up, but I don't want to answer any questions about what happened. He'll kill Ritsu. Maybe I can just order him to stay…that should work. _

Still unsure of how to keep Soubi from hurting Ritsu, Ritsuka gently shook Soubi's shoulder. Soubi's eyes fluttered and his head moved, but he didn't wake. Ritsuka shook him again, harder, saying his name quietly. "Soubi, wake up. Your back and neck are going to hurt if you sleep like this any longer." Ritsuka grinned widely as Soubi opened his eyes with his forehead puckered in a frown.

Whenever Ritsuka had stayed over at Soubi's or Soubi had stayed with him, Soubi had somehow always managed to wake up before the teenager. Ritsuka had only seen Soubi wake up once in the three years they'd been dating. That first time, he had fallen on the floor laughing when the ever composed and calm Soubi had walked into his closed bedroom door; it still hadn't woken the man up. Ritsuka had had to open the door for him. He had been sure Soubi was going to drown in the shower that morning.

He smiled at the memory and the same glazed and confused look in the man's eyes, as there had been the first time. "You're lying funny on my hospital bed. Do you remember being at the hospital?" Ritsuka laughed as Soubi just frowned deeper. "Wake up and then we'll talk." Soubi simply nodded then winced as pain shot down his spine. Ritsuka smoothed back the man's hair again. Carefully, Soubi stretched his arms, experimentally twisting his head. Ritsuka winced with him. "Be careful sitting up."

"I'll be fine," Soubi soothed, unsure what to do to ease the boy's concern when he was still this asleep. Ritsuka just smiled at him again and resumed his stroking. Without thinking, Soubi leaned into the touch, but opened his eyes this time. Ritsuka was still smiling, eyebrows raised slightly at Soubi's questioning look.

"What is it?" Ritsuka whispered, tensing as Kiyoshi shifted in the chair on the other side of the bed. Soubi glanced that way too even though he couldn't see over Ritsuka's side. A loud snore was heard a second later; Ritsuka and Soubi both smiled and relaxed again. Ritsuka resumed his stroking, curling deeper into the covers. "I'm so…you…I just…"

Soubi chuckled quietly at the teen's incoherence. "I understand. It feels like this should be a dream because we're both alive?" Ritsuka nodded as the smile disappeared from his face. "What's wrong? Why did that make you stop smiling? It should be a thing to smile about."

Ritsuka shook his head and sighed. "I know. It's something I _want_ to smile about. It just… it just reminded me of what happened." Soubi nodded as Ritsuka looked down at the bedcovers and placed his hand back on the bed.

"Ritsuka," Soubi started gently, "what happened?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka pressed his lips together tightly after he finished telling Soubi the whole story. The man's eyes had filled with rage the instant Ritsu's name had been mentioned, and they were still clouded with anger, fighting the impulses to hunt down Ritsu and to become even more over-protective and to never again leave Ritsuka's side. Sensing where the man thoughts had strayed, Ritsuka spoke again.

"You can't always protect me. I chose to leave on my own. All of this is my fault because I was being stupid."

Soubi looked oddly at him. "Why do you think this is your fault? Because you got upset and left?" Ritsuka shook his head, drawing back slightly. Soubi frowned and reached for the teen's hand.

Ritsuka squeezed Soubi's hand lightly, sheepishly looking down at their intertwined fingers resting on the covers. "The bathroom was already wrecked when I went in there. There was blood on the floor and walls. The doors were off the hinges and the sinks were already on the floor. I know I should have left, but I stayed because I wanted to be somewhere alone where I could think." Ritsuka tried to untangle his hand from Soubi's, but the man only gripped tighter. Soubi could tell Ritsuka wasn't finished. "I had calmed down and was getting ready to come back to apologize when Ritsu stepped out from one of the stalls. I'm sorry," Ritsuka said sincerely, finally looking up at Soubi as his eyes filled with guilt. "I didn't think this would happen. I just-"

"This isn't your fault. Your father and I should have told you that he was going to press charges against Yukoi. You didn't know that any of this would happen. None of us thought anyone would attack you again. You can't blame yourself." Ritsuka tried to talk, but Soubi shook his head. "Let me finish, please?" Ritsuka's shoulders slumped slightly though he pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the sharp, shooting pains through his body as he did so. Soubi smiled lightly at his stubbornness to let something like a little pain prevent him from sitting.

"We all made mistakes yesterday. The past month has been…insane for all of us. Misaki nearly beat you to death; then she was institutionalized. You moved. You came out to your dad. Yukoi played games with us, and kidnapped you. We had sex, and then Ritsu almost kills you. After all that, after almost losing you three times, do you think I'm going to let you apologize for something that was entirely out of your control?" Soubi had moved to sit on the bed during his speech, gently holding Ritsuka's head between his hands, staring desperately at the earless boy.

Ritsuka relaxed against Soubi's hands as the familiar, distinct scent of the man filled his head. "No," Ritsuka said quietly, "but I needed to say it." Soubi didn't respond, only moved his thumbs back and forth on Ritsuka's cheeks. "Was I really that close to dying?" Ritsuka asked, sounding as if the possibility had only just occurred to him, which it had. "I know you all said I could have died, but was it really that close?" Ritsuka stared, awestruck, at Soubi. Had he really almost died three times in the past month? Had he almost left Soubi—forever?

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave Dad, my friends, and school. I-" Ritsuka could do nothing to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks, and he wasn't even sure why he was crying. Weren't you supposed cry as things happened to you not after the fact? He was safe right now. Soubi had released his face and pulled him into a tight hug the instant the tears had started; he was safe. He hadn't died, hadn't been raped, and hadn't been separated from Soubi. His first time was with Soubi, and Soubi still loved him. He finally had a home where he could go and know that he wasn't going to be hit. He had friends who cared about him. He had people who loved him.

Why did he feel as if his world was falling apart?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi hid his surprise as Ritsuka started crying and pulled him closer, rubbing circles on his lower back. Had Ritsuka thought they were exaggerating when they said he almost died? Soubi pushed away his own thoughts to focus on the now sobbing teenager in his arms.

"It's okay, Ritsuka. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you," Soubi said softly into his Sacrifice's ear. "You can cry as much as you need to." Soubi hugged Ritsuka tighter, pulling the child onto his lap. He had no idea what had caused Ritsuka to start crying so suddenly and harshly, but he knew it wasn't going to subside anytime soon. The only thing he could do was hold his shaking body and offer soft reassurances of safety.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aoyagi Kiyoshi difficultly peeled his eyes apart, mind still hazy from sleep, back twisted from sleeping in a chair all night. He opened his eyes wider as the previous day's memories came back to him. The doctors had discharged him, but he had only gone up two floors to Ritsuka's room and stayed there. He looked over at Ritsuka's bed, expecting to see his son still asleep, but instead only saw the teenager's back and Soubi holding him.

He managed to keep the scowl off his face at waking up to find the two cuddling on Ritsuka's hospital bed with him in the room. Could they not wait until he left the room to do this? Ritsuka shouldn't even be sitting up yet. Suddenly, Ritsuka's sobs reached his ears, and he could clearly see the concern on Soubi's face. Forgetting about his aching back and stiff muscles, he quickly climbed onto the bed. Soubi didn't even notice the addition.

"What's wrong?" Kiyoshi asked, tensely while reaching out a hand to smooth Ritsuka's hair. "Is he in pain?" His hand hovered over the button to call the nurse as Soubi shook his head, finally paying attention to the man.

"It's nothing physical; I'm not really sure what's wrong. He was saying how almost dying, again, was his fault, and I was correcting him," Soubi continued without any prompting other than the questioning look in Kiyoshi's pale eyes, "and I pointed out that this whole month had been crazy." Soubi quickly recapped the rest of their conversation and explained how Ritsuka had started crying. "I think he's been holding everything in." Soubi concluded, trying to look Ritsuka in the eyes, but it was impossible, as Ritsuka had buried his head firmly into Soubi's chest.

Kiyoshi ignored the aching in his heart at hearing Ritsuka cry and tried to figure out a way to make his son feel better. He could come up with nothing other than what he was already doing; letting Ritsuka know that he was there in the room with him and that nothing was going to hurt him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No matter what he did the tears wouldn't stop. Soubi's arms weren't comforting and reassuring as they always had been in the past. There was no safety, no solace. Soubi couldn't always be there. He couldn't call Soubi anytime, anywhere. Soubi couldn't always be there for him. Always was just another meaningless word.

_**Soubi.**_

Nothing.

No response.

No feelings.

No answer.

Nothing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wet spot on his shirt was growing. Soubi felt rather than heard Ritsuka's sob. The teenager's slight frame jumped against him as the sob tore its way out of his body. Soubi clutched him tighter, dipping his head low to press his forehead into the crook of Ritsuka's neck. Ritsuka didn't even respond to the light kiss there; he only sobbed impressively again. Completely oblivious of Kiyoshi, Soubi began rocking back and forth slightly, reaching a hand up to rub the spot where Ritsuka's feline ears had once been. Ritsuka's knuckles turned even whiter against the material of Soubi's shirt.

What was wrong? How could he get Ritsuka to stop crying? What had caused him to start crying like this? How could Soubi get the boy to feel better?

"Ritsuka?" Soubi questioned quietly, using all of his willpower to keep the tremor out of his own voice. "Can you talk to me? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

The fifteen-year-old took in a huge, shuddering breath as if he were going to talk, but could only release it as another sob racked his body. The pressure in Soubi's chest was building. It felt like something was pressing in from all sides, compressing his heart until it would be nothing but a single piece of floating matter in his bloodstream. Metals plates, one on each side, were slowly, but surely killing his heart, his soul, relentless in their goal to make his heart into a miniscule square.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka closer to his chest, trying to lessen the emotion and physical pain now ravaging his body. His chest was going to break into a million pieces of drifting matter if something didn't change. There was just _so _much _pressure. _How could anyone survive this?

_I can't breathe, _Soubi thought, almost panicking. _God, this hurts. There's something on my chest…_

It felt as if a two-ton weight was sitting on his chest, but instead of being dropped to kill him instantly, his torturer was slowly lowering the weight inch by inch, simply waiting for him to crack.

_I have to do something to make this stop. It shouldn't hurt this much. Ritsuka's safe. No one is going to hurt him; he didn't die. It doesn't matter what it feels like in my head. Ritsuka is alive. He didn't leave me._

_**Ritsuka?**_

The word echoed hollowly in his head.

_**Ritsuka!**_

It bounced from side to side, top to bottom, searching and reaching for something to hold to, but found nothing.

There was nothing.

Empty.

Gone.

Blank.

Nothing.

Soubi didn't feel the first tears fall.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuka couldn't think straight, couldn't see, couldn't breath properly against the absolute vast emptiness in his mind. Soubi wasn't there. The comforting link was gone. Forever. Their connection--what made every Fighter and Sacrifice so close—was gone. The link, the thread, they shared was permanently shattered.

_Please let this be a dream. Let all this pain, confusions, and agony be a dream. Let the past day all be a dream, a horrible, horrible nightmare. Our connection can't be gone. He isn't dead. I'm practically sitting in his lap._

_There's no more connection. There's nothing of him in my head. I can't access him. That means he is dead._

_I can feel his heartbeat._

_Heart…beat…alive._

_Thump, thump, thump._

Gripping and clawing at Soubi's shirt and back, he pressed his own racing heartbeat closer to the only thing disproving what his mind was telling him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi almost whimpered as Ritsuka pulled himself up, making their chest levels, and forcing Soubi to move his head. He quickly reburied his head in the crook of Ritsuka's neck, breathing in deeply, and placing another light kiss there.

_Please, let this stop. Make the pain go away. Please. I can't take this any longer. The pressure is going to kill me. I can't endure this pain anymore._

_He shouldn't be alive. It feels like he isn't alive. Please, let this get better. Let some-_

_Thump, thump, thump._

A heartbeat?

_Thump, thump, thump._

Soubi quickly moved one hand from Ritsuka's back to his chest, feeling the steady _thump _there. Soubi took in a shuddering breath and kissed Ritsuka's forehead, focusing on the fast and steady _thump _beneath his hand. Ritsuka's heart was beating inside his small body, strong, fast, and steady. A heartbeat was the first thing that was checked after a serious injury. Having a heartbeat meant a person was _alive_.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi whispered, voice thick with tears. Ritsuka tilted his head upward, blinking rapidly to clear the tears clouding his visions. Violet met azure, searching and seeking desperately for the proof of the sacred, invisible connection that was no longer there. But there was something there, some other connection that had never been recognized before. Ritsuka could feel something—a spark of electricity—as he meet Soubi's gaze. Even though his mind was still telling him that Soubi was dead, the unnamed emotion filling him was slowly but surely convincing him that Soubi was indeed alive. There was still something between them even though they were no longer connected as Fighter and Sacrifice.

"Soubi?" the child astonishingly whispered. "You're-you're really here? You're alive?"

Soubi couldn't help the smile spreading across his face, or the laugh that burst from his body. He had no idea why he was smiling and laughing as he cupped Ritsuka's cheek with his other hand, gently thumbing away some of the tears there. "Yes," he said simply, still smiling and crying, Ritsuka's heart still beating under his palm. "I'm alive. I'm here. I'm never going to leave you again. I'm so—"

The air left Soubi's body in a great _whoosh _as Ritsuka threw himself at the man, still sobbing, but nowout of happiness and relief. Soubi was alive and breathing against him. Their connection as a Fighter and Sacrifice had been severed completely, but their connection as a couple—as two human beings—was still intact. There was still _something._

Ritsuka buried his face against Soubi's shoulder, fistfuls of Soubi's shirt clutched in his hands, unable to do anything else but cry for several long minutes. Kiyoshi was still sitting at the end of the bed, staring, astonished and confused, at the intertwined couple in front of him. Soubi and Ritsuka had completely forgotten about the presence of another person present in the room.

Soubi leaned his mouth closer to Ritsuka's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Ritsuka's muscles relaxed, heart warmed at hearing those three words he used to hate coming from that same mouth. He pulled back slightly to look at Soubi. "Still?" he questioned, almost silently, even though he thought he already knew the answer. Soubi's perfect brow puckered.

"Still? What does that mean? How can you suggest otherwise?"

Ritsuka shrugged, but refused to look away from the man's penetrating gaze. Sniffling loudly and rubbing at his face, Ritsuka spoke barely over a whisper, "Why do you ask that when you yourself look doubtful about my love?" He expected Soubi to deny it, to proclaim loudly and vehemently that it wasn't true. Instead, the blonde looked ashamed.

"We're no longer connected as a Fighter and Sacrifice. You only began to truly love me after we became connected. We're not now, so your love will fade." Ritsuka was shaking his head back and forth, eyes bemused.

"Just as you said. How can you suggest something like that? I loved you before we were connected, I love you still, and I will love you always. I still feeling something when I look at you—a spark of something."

Soubi stared back into the wide, sincere, love filled eyes, feeling the spark that Ritsuka had spoke about. Even though their connection was on longer visible, there was something—some sort of connection—still between them. It was something that no one could ever take away from them.

Ritsuka let the tiniest of smiles touch his face as he saw Soubi accept that Ritsuka still loved him and that there was still a type of connection between them. Without a second thought, Ritsuka leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Soubi's soft lips.

Suddenly, they both knew what this other connection, this _something _that neither of them could name, really was: love.

**Author's Note: I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay, thanks for ALL the amazing reviews, and I'll try to be better next time. It's late, and I'm very tired.**

**Thanks to D. E. Alexander and ****Natsu Yoru Manialoll for beta'ing this!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Surprises

**Chapter 27: Surprises**

Hajime looked down at his hands and curled his legs beneath him on the doctor's leather couch. How could this work? How could he keep Nano and Yukoi from taking over again? The first time he had gained control back, he hadn't remembered anything. Now he could. The teen was trying not to think about Yukoi's murder and rape victims; it made him nauseous.

Nor could he keep his thoughts away from the boy he'd found in the bathroom and the dead body that had also been there.

After seeing the blood gushing from the boy's head, instinct had taken over as he yelled for help. Trying to stem the flow of blood felt like it had worsened the wound. Everything was a blur once the doctors arrived and whisked the boy down to the emergency room. Hajime would've thought the boy dead if it hadn't been for the steady rise and fall of his cut chest. The child was ghostly pale with his own blood splattered all over him. The other man was dead; he could tell that by simply looking at him. The man had been absolutely immobile with blood spreading out from beneath him.

He was abruptly shaken from his thoughts as the door opened, and the psychiatrist entered. It had only taken the mention of Yukoi's name for the doctors to acknowledge his existence in the horrid, bloodied bathroom. However, it had taken several more long minutes to convince them that he wasn't Yukoi. They had all been skeptical that he was Hajime and was determined to stay in control.

The doctor fluidly sat in the chair across from him. An image of a similar situation was pulled to the front of his mind. The seating arrangement was the same, but it was Yukoi's memory, and this wasn't the same doctor. Annoyance, anger, hate, revenge, and murder began to fill him.

_**No.**_

Hajime forced Yukoi's memory away, remembering the terror he felt at seeing the unnamed young teen dying before his eyes in the bathroom and how helpless he had been to stop it. If the doctors hadn't shown up, the teen would have certainly died.

Closing his eyes, face contorted in pain and anxiety, he focused on his concern for the complete stranger. Sighing, he opened his eyes as Yukoi temporarily slid away. "Doctor, have you worked with multiple personality disorder patients before?"

"Yes, I have." Her soft, reassuring voice automatically put him at ease. "Which personality am I speaking to now?"

"Hajime—the person who was born in this body, not the one who was created. I need to keep Nano and Yukoi—especially Yukoi—from gaining control."

The doctor had never seen a dissociative identity disorder case like this before. Cases were extremely rare in Asia, and it was even rarer to find the original personality aware of the other personalities. Typically, one of the created personalities was the only one aware. She had also never seen the original personality be so completely different from the created ones. There had been cases where the typical, devoted mother and wife turned into a stripper or something equivalent, but no one had ever _murdered _before.

Her files covered all of Yukoi's thefts, fights, murders, and rumors that he had murdered a group of young children at his boarding school. It was amazing to think the young, caring, distressed human in front of her was capable of murder when Yukoi took over.

An extra personality was created by the mind for protection. Most cases only had two personalities and the split usually occurred from abuse or some type of trauma as a young child that the mind couldn't handle. Repeated abuse could produce more personalities.

Even though the female doctor knew why Yukoi couldn't have control, Hajime needed to say it aloud. "Why can they, especially Yukoi, not have control?"

Hajime stared at her, stunned for a moment. Had no one given her the files he knew the hospital had on him? Did she honestly think he wanted to be a murderer? Did he look like a murderer?

He turned cold at the thought. How could he answer the question, so that she fully understood why he hated, loathed, and despised Yukoi so much? He doubted she could ever fully grasp what remembering everything his body had done was doing to him mentally. His hands had killed innocent children; his feet had kicked aside dead bodies; his muscles had held down another human being to rape him.

"I don't want to do any of that," he whispered aloud, unaware that he had even spoken the words. "I refuse to be him. I want to forget, but I can't let another personality surface to make that possible. I have to stay in control. I hate Yukoi…"

His voice dropped lower as a new possibility occurred to him. "Yukoi has to be destroyed."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They both should be dead. Their connection had been permanently severed. There were only three ways the mental connection between a Fighter and Sacrifice could be broken: the first was for one of the pair to die, the second was for one of the pair to disown the other, and the third, and most horrid, was that someone immensely strong cast a spell to break the sacred connection.

There had been only a handful of people ever born with the capability to cast a spell that strong and there had been an even smaller number of people who would even think of doing such a thing. The only thing more intimate, more private than the mental connection a Fighter and Sacrifice shared was sex.

Soubi had only heard of one instance of someone being evil and powerful enough to cast the spell successfully. He couldn't remember the name of the spell caster anymore, but he hadn't been born with enough power to do it. He had killed another Fighter and taken all their magic—even those powers that were too deep in the brain to be accessed and trained—in order to break the connection. The Fighter and Sacrifice had died within an hour.

The spell not only required great power, but it required great hatred for either or both of the Fighter and Sacrifice. The caster had to truly wish for the pair to be separated and wish for it with all his or her heart. The caster also had to know one or both of the pair inside and out. There had to be some sort of connection between them. It was impossible to perform the spell on a stranger or even someone that was known well. There had to be an intimate connection.

The spell—_discerpo ego—_had rarely been used not only because there were so many conditions to have to use it, but also because no Fighter or Sacrifice wanted to be separated from their partner in such an absolute way. Simply the thought of living without the other, or living without any part of what made them so unique and connected, was unbearable. Only someone truly twisted would break the pair apart.

Soubi reviewed all the information he remembered, but couldn't figure out who could have cast the spell. Yukoi probably had enough power to successfully cast it, but he didn't know Ritsuka or Soubi well enough to tear the connection as efficiently as it had been. Plus, Ritsuka hadn't mentioned anything about Yukoi. He seemed to be mysteriously absent from the whole horrible encounter. Ritsu had been the one in the bathroom.

_Ritsu…_

Ritsu made no sense. He wasn't a Fighter and had no power. Even if he had killed someone and taken their power, it shouldn't have been enough to cast the spell. Soubi had felt no Fighters in the area and certainly none strong enough. Did Ritsu hate him now? The older man had always seemed infatuated with him; could that turn to complete hate? Where was Ritsu? He was the one that had almost killed Ritsuka this time, but no one had seen the man yet. Had he said anything to Ritsuka to indicate that he had cast the spell?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A rainbow of pills rested in his palm, staring invitingly up at him. This was the escape, the only way. Yukoi would never leave him alone. Yukoi would never leave period. He was always going to be at the back of his brain, taunting, haunting, and driving him insane. This was the only way.

Without a second thought, he brought his hand to his mouth, swallowing all the pills in one huge gulp. Coughing, he grabbed the cup of water beside his bed in the psych ward. His eyes closed as the water soothed his burning throat.

_There, _he thought with satisfaction, _it's done. I get to go to sleep and not wake up. No pain; no blood. Everyone is safe now._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yukoi quickly pushed himself forward, yelling and cursing. How could this idiot be willing to kill them? Did he honestly think swallowing a handful of pills would do the trick? Falling asleep was the easiest way to gain back control of_his _body. Once in control, all he had to do was tell one of the nurses he had tried to off himself. Then, his stomach would be pumped and all would be well again.

Hajime was a naïve idiot. Who cared if he had murdered people? Murders happened everyday; people die. It's how life works. People are born, and then they die. Everything in between was useless heartache.

Suddenly, he stopped his assault. Did he really believe that? Life was pointless? All the lives he had taken, all the lives he had ruined, were pointless? Everyone was working towards dying? Death was the ultimate escape, the ultimate rest?

Slowly, Yukoi closed his eyes at the same moment Hajime closed his own weary eyes and laid down underneath the covers.

_Finally, _Hajime thought sleepily. _I can finally be at peace and hope that God takes mercy on my splintered soul._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She ignored the persistent ringing of the phone, frowning deeply at her current autopsy. The magic on him was sickening. No one could be born with this power, and she knew Minami Ritsu hadn't been born with it. He had been a Sacrifice; Sacrifices rarely possessed any magic, and they certainly never possessed this much. One question kept running around in her head: how had he gotten it?

Surely, he hadn't…

She tried to dismiss the idea as quickly as it came to her, but it was the only option that made sense. Ritsu had killed someone—and judging by how much magic he had—he had killed many people and taken their power. In order to get this immeasurable amount, he would had to have been killing people for months, if not years.

Shaking her head, she covered the body back up. She knew he had heard the stories about people who killed another living, breathing human being solely for their power. The taker always died after the magic was used. Had he wanted to die? What was going to happen to the Academy now? Did Nagisa and Seven know? What had Ritsu been doing in Tokyo anyway?

She knew the cold, bloodied body would give her no answers. The dead never did.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The female doctor quickly hid her emotions as his body was covered and rolled down the hallway. She had already gone over her and Hajime's conversation from the day before. The doctor was sure he had shown no signs of suicide, yet here he was, dead, the next morning. The note in her hand explained everything. There was no addressee and only a short explanation with his name simply signed at the bottom.

_**I can't let Yukoi have control ever again. He's killed too many innocent people; he's killed children. All the rumors about him are true. He did kill all those children. He's raped. I can't take him being in my head. I can't take all the images and memories. I can't take any of this anymore. It's no one's fault, but my own. I got all the pills from the other patients who only pretend to take them. I offered them my lithium, and got the others by flattery. **_

_**This is the only way everyone can be save. Yukoi can't have control.**_

_**Hajime**_

She folded the note once, twice, three, four, five times until it was a tiny square and slipped it into her jacket pocket. The nurse who had found him stepped up beside her.

"I thought he was going to be the one to get out of here. He seemed so…sane. I thought he wanted to get out."

"He did want to get out," the psychiatrist replied quietly. "He wanted to get out of his head."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been three days since Ritsuka's latest attack, and Soubi still had no conclusive answers to his questions. Kiyoshi and he had questioned Ritsuka about every detail of the attack, but none of it made sense. Ritsu didn't have any powers, especially not any to hurt Ritsuka like he had.

Soubi knew that it was possible that Ritsu had killed someone and taken his or her power, but why was he willing to give up his own life to do that? Why had he been willing to die, so that Ritsuka and his connection were broken? Had he though**t** that losing something like that would make them stop loving each other? That they would break up?

The man could feel Ritsuka's eyes on him, scrutinizing his mood. He scowled inwardly at the teen's unnecessary concern. That morning, Nagisa had paid them an unexpected visit with the news of Ritsu's death. None of them had been shocked. It was a possibility they had all been thinking about. They had already known that the other man in the bathroom with Ritsuka was dead; they just hadn't had his identity confirmed.

Ritsuka had immediately taken Soubi's hand, worried about how his boyfriend was going to react to the news. Ritsuka knew Soubi realized that everything Ritsu did to him as a child was abuse and wrong, but he also knew that a small part of Soubi still cared for the man that had taken care of him after his parents' death. Soubi would deny it, of course, but Ritsuka knew better.

Soubi looked away from the spot he hadbeen gazing at on the wall to smile warmly at Ritsuka. Ritsuka returned the smile, but the concern didn't leave his eyes. "How many times," Soubi started quietly, "do I have to tell you that I'm fine before you believe me?"

Ritsuka didn't pretend not to be concerned. "When I see it with my eyes that you really are fine." Soubi scowled lightly at the stubborn set of the fifteen-year-old's jaw. There would be no winning this argument.

Quickly switching the subject, Soubi asked, "Are you sure _you'll _be fine while I leave to meet with Okashera-san to discuss the opening of the art gallery?" His manager had been very quiet for the past few days, but had called late the night before demanding that his star come down for a run through of the gallery before the opening in a week. Ritsuka's doctor said that if everything went fine, the teenager would be able to leave in three or four days, which still gave him time to rest before attending the opening. Okashera-san had said he had a surprise for Soubi, but refused to tell what it was.

Ritsuka sighed and rolled his eyes at Soubi's concern even though his stomach knotted at the thought of being away from the man. However, he couldn't let Soubi know that. "I'll be perfect; Dad's here. No one's alive anymore to hurt me anyway." Soubi frowned at the comment as Ritsuka looked away. Soubi had to concede Ritsuka's point; all the people who had wanted to harm him were dead. Before he could formulate his response, the door clicked open and Kiyoshi walked in, giving them both a warm smile. Soubi nodded once, lost in his own thoughts.

_Maybe I should stay here… I can't do that. Okashera-san will send someone after me if I don't show up. He will be okay…won't he?_

"Soubi!" Ritsuka said loudly and sharply. The blonde blinked, focusing on the amused faces of Ritsuka and Kiyoshi. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute," Ritsuka continued, shaking his head lightly. "You're going to have to leave soon to be there on time." Soubi glanced up at the clock in the room, his stomach knotting as he saw that we would leave in the next couple of minutes. Maybe he could sneak Ritsuka out of the hospital and take him to the gallery too…

Ritsuka sighed, exasperated, "Soubi, you have to leave. Nothing is going to happen me, and even somehow something does, I can just text or call you. Plus, Dad's here, and he isn't going to let anything happen to me."

_You don't believe that. You don't want me to leave, as much I don't want to leave. We're both scared. _

"I know you'll be fine." Soubi forced the smile onto his face even though he knew Ritsuka didn't believe it. Ritsuka tried to smile back, but failed miserably. Deciding that Kiyoshi being in the room didn't matter, Soubi reached up and cupped the right side of Ritsuka's face, gently moving his thumb in a circle on the soft skin. "It will be okay, no matter what either of us think. Even though I didn't like you saying it, all the people who wanted to harm you are dead. There is no longer any danger. We're safe," Soubi was emphatically, eyes still a little unsure, even Ritsuka looked a little more convinced that they really were safe. He almost leaned forward to kiss the teenager, but though better of. There wasn't any reason to push Kiyoshi too far too soon.

Ritsuka nodded, leaning into Soubi's hand for the briefest second before lightly pushing him away. "You have to go now. I'll talk to you later." Making his goodbyes, Soubi left the room with his stomach in knots.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soubi's fighter training was the only thing keeping from letting his jaw drop open. There in front of him was the painting that had started everything off**: **his blossoming career**;** his publicity**;** and even Yukoi's hunt for Ritsuka. In a way, he had hoped that it would never resurface. He hated and loved it. It truly was one of his best, if not the best, piece he had ever painted, but it had caused so much trauma, stress, anxiety, and heartbreak in the month since it had gone missing. He supposed every true masterpiece had a dark side to it.

"See?" Okashera-san said proudly. "It was returned! I didn't see the girl who brought it, no one really did. We found the painting and someone saw a girl walking away from it, but she got lost in the crowd before we could ask her anything."

_Ms. Scaredy…Sakura-chan…_

"Don't you see how great this is? You have your best piece back and this makes for a great story for the newspapers and magazines! I can see it now…"

Soubi tuned out of the rest of Okashera's ramblings, still staring, stunned, at the canvas painting of Ritsuka. He had his favorite and most hated painting back; joy and resentment flared through him. He was just about to turn around and ask Okashera-san what time he needed to be there before the opening, but something sticking out from the back of the painting.

Frowning, he walked over to the back of the painting. Surprised, he pulled off the envelope taped to the back of the canvas and slit the envelope open. There was a single sheet of folded notebook paper inside. There were only two words written in a girl's handwriting, hastily scribbled and messy.

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**S.**_

"Sakura-chan," Soubi whispered, clutching the paper tightly for a second before calmly folding it and putting it back in the envelope. He stepped back around to the front, unable to sort the whirling emotions bouncing around his heart. He stared into Ritsuka's painted violet eyes, smiling lightly as his mind conjured up the image of Ritsuka's love filled eyes right after they had finished making love.

He whispered to no one in particular, "Thank you."

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, but I finally got a job. Between that and school, I hav virtually no free time for writing. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out sooner, and it might be the last one. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I'm sorry to Natsu Yoru Manialoll for not waiting on her to beta this before posting, but I just want this out. Once you send it to me, I'll re-upload this. Big thanks to D.E. Alexander for beta'ing this, and you should all go check out his stories on here and on fictionpress. Natsu has some good stories too, including Loveless. :) THANKS so much for all the reviews, and PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! My count was a little down, which gets me down...and yeah. Anyway, just please review!  
**


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Explaining

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Explaining Insecurities**

Ritsuka slowly moved his thumb over the tender spot on the top of his hand, scowling lightly at the necessity of an IV. He had dealt with much more pain on a daily basis for years, but the IV had always annoyed him. He was glad to have the contraption out of his skin, but he hated how it was sore for days. "Stupid hospital," he mumbled under his breath, shifting in the wheelchair while he waited on his dad**. **He'd gone to bring their car around to the front so he could finally go home. He blinked and looked beside him as the nurse said something to him. "Huh?" he asked stupidly, still a little groggy from all of the pain medication.

"Are you feeling okay? I heard you say something, but couldn't tell what you said." She smiled kindly at him, her light brown eyes warm and friendly.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka reassured her, sighing and looking back to the automatic doors in front of him. "I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed." When the doctors had told him that he would be releasedthe day before, Ritsuka had dreamed of curling into his own bed and covers, reading a book or watching TV, and eating real food instead of the mush the hospital tired to pass off as nutrition. Soubi and Kiyoshi had each snuck him in some fast food--and some more nutritional food at Soubi's insistence--but nothing would compare to eating at home. "What's taking him so long?" Ritsuka mumbled just loud enough for the nurse to hear.

"He parked really far away. It takes a while to walk down there."

Ritsuka wanted to retort that he could've walked to the car with his father, but that argument had gotten him nowhere when he tried it earlier. It was hospital policy that anyone being released had to ride down to the entrance in a wheelchair and be wheeled out to a car. Ritsuka thought it was ridiculous; he wasn't an invalid. He was just groggy from being on so many different medications and annoyed at being woken up early. Would it really have been that big of a deal if he'd slept for a couple of more hours, so he could leave the hospital after the sun woke him up?

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, sweetie? If you're feeling bad, we need to know. You wouldn't be the first patient to have to be re-admitted just before leaving."

Ritsuka flinched at the thought of going back to his bland hospital room. "I'm fine, really," he answered, smiling up at her. "I'm just tired. Everybody kept coming in and out of the room to check stuff and woke me up every time, so I only got an hour or two of sleep. Nothing else is bothering me, I promise." The nurse smiled kindly at him, nodding once, and she took the brake off the wheelchair and began pushing the teenager toward Kiyoshi, who had just pulled up outside the doors.

Kiyoshi gave Ritsuka an encouraging smile. The man had gotten even less sleep than his teenage son. Ritsuka grasped his father's hand and let himself be pulled to his feet, stretching once he was standing. He was still a little stiff from being in bed for over a week and his still healing wounds. _That's another benefit of being home. Soubi can use magic and heal me. _

With a quiet thank you to the nurse, Kiyoshi helped Ritsuka into the car before settling himself and slowly driving out of the hospital entrance, merging into the still crowded streets. "Why does everyone want to do stuff so early?" Ritsuka grumbled, curling his legs beneath him and resting his head on the seat. "Okashera-san _insisted _on having Soubi at the gallery at 5:30. Who in their right mind is up at five thirty? We had to leave by six, which meant getting up at five, and I only got to see Soubi for about ten minutes since the gallery is so far away. Why couldn't we have left later?' Ritsuka knew his voice came out whiny, but he didn't care anymore. He was tired, hungry, annoyed, and getting paranoid that something had happened to Soubi.

Kiyoshi shrugged, glancing over at Ritsuka's slumped frame. "Do you want to go get something to eat? There's a McDonald's up ahead." Ritsuka nodded his vigorously, waking up slightly at the prospect of a cheeseburger, fries, and chocolate milkshake. The fifteen-year-old pulled out his cell phone as Kiyoshi gave the cashier their order, quickly composing a text message to Soubi.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kiyoshi spoke from the driver's seat. Ritsuka looked up from his silent cell phone, forehead creased in worry, face drawn and tight. "You've met Okashera-san. He's probably boring Soubi with a ton of meticulous details that need to be fixed that no one but him would notice. He probably hasn't had time to text you. He hasn't even been there an hour yet," the man said reassuringly. Ritsuka sighed lightly, uncurling and stretching his legs.

"I know…" he trailed off as the windows swished open and a teenage girl handed them their bags.

Ritsuka took the bags from Kiyoshi, quickly finding his food and unwrapping it, too hungry to wait to get home. The teenager moaned in pleasure as the first delicious bit of cheeseburger met his taste buds. "That's so good." Kiyoshi smiled and shook his head slightly.

"But?" Kiyoshi prompted, scowling at the driver in front of them who was inching forward at only five kilometers per hour.

Ritsuka looked up from his food, frowning. "But what? There are no buts to the cheeseburger being delicious."

"I wasn't referring to that. You said 'I know' when we were talking about Soubi, but you didn't finish the sentence. There was a but to that sentence," Kiyoshi said gently.

"Oh," Ritsuka said quietly, sucking on the straw of his milkshake to stall answering the question. "I just… I'm getting paranoid. I'm used to him always being there, and I mean _always. _Now he's not, and it's disconcerting. Soubi was, _is, _my security blanket. With our mental connection as Fighter and Sacrifice, all I would have to do is say his name and he would answer, even if it were only to say 'yes.' Now, that's all gone. I have no guarantee that's he's still alive, if he's hurt, if he needs me, if he misses me. There's this huge, empty void where Soubi's supposed to be, and he's just not…here. It's like…it feels like part of me died." Ritsuka paused and looked forlornly out the window. "I'm not sure how to explain it to someone who doesn't have a Fighter or Sacrifice. Our mental connection was the most intimate thing we ever shared. It's even more intimate and special than sex." He still couldn't keep the blush from coloring his cheeks. "Having our mental connection broken should mean that one of us is dead. My mind thinks that Soubi is dead. Every time I go to talk to him it's the same sheer instant panic he is dead; that I'll never see or hear him again.

"A Fighter and Sacrifice aren't supposed to be able to live after their mental connection is broken. Soubi's beaten the odds twice now. He should have died when Seimei died, and we both should have died already, especially since someone else forcibly severed our connection. It's-" Ritsuka broke off, swallowing past the lump in his throat and scowling darkly at the crispy fried potatoes as if they were the reason he was close to tears. "My security, my sense of safety, is obliterated." He stopped as Kiyoshi turned off the car, the silence of the parking garage echoing around them. Ritsuka made no move to unbuckle his seatbelt, needing to talk this out, and needing to try to make his dad understand exactly what was going on in his head and heart.

"How would you cope if all your safety, comfort, and security was taken away from?" Kiyoshi could only stare at his son for a few seconds before replying softly.

"I don't know." The man still didn't exactly understand exactly how all the Fighter and Sacrifice stuff worked, but that didn't matter anymore. Ritsuka—his son, his life—was insecure and in pain. "Ritsuka," Kiyoshi started as they gathered their stuff, exited the car, and walked toward the elevator that would take them back to the top of the road to enter their apartment building. "I know you feel like you've lost your security, and I guess you have to an extent, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I'm not going to let anyone every hurt you again, myself included." Ritsuka smiled and leaned against the smooth metal of the elevator as the doors closed.

"I know," Ritsuka said quietly, locking gazes with his father. **"**I know all that logically, but my heart tells me differently. I know that you—and Soubi—will both protect and love me**,** and you want me to be happy. I know that Soubi isn't really dead, and that you'll both comfort me but…" Ritsuka didn't break Kiyoshi's gaze but didn't know how to continue. If everything he had said so far hadn't convinced his father how devastating and life-changing having his mental connection broken was, then nothing would.

The elevator pinged open. Kiyoshi and Ritsuka walked through the breezeway into the apartment building and stepped into another elevator. Ritsuka rubbed his eyes and leaned heavily against the back wall of the elevator, thinking about how nice it would be have a wheelchair. Without thinking about it, Ritsuka let himself slide sideways to rest against his father. Kiyoshi smiled softly and lightly kissed the top of Ritsuka's forehead. "You feeling okay?" The fifteen-year-old nodded and yawned.

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

The elevator gave a soft ping as it reached their floor.

"I was thinking about what you said when we were in the parking garage elevator." Ritsuka twisted his head around to look at Kiyoshi, waiting on his father to continue speaking. "Even though you logically know that you're security, safety, comfort, and love have not been taken away, that we're both here for you, is it just hard to convince yourself of that now that the mental connection is gone?"

Ritsuka snuggled into his father's side as they continued down the hallway, speaking into the man's chest. "Yes, but it isn't just hard**, **it's impossible sometimes. I don't even know how to try to tell you how horrible it feels every time I go to talk to Soubi, and he isn't there." The pain and agony was unmistakable in Ritsuka's voice.

"Don't try. I think I understand as much as an outside**r** is capable of understanding." Ritsuka smiled at his father's quiet, reassuring tone.

Kiyoshi let them into the apartment, ushering Ritsuka into the space in front of him. Kiyoshi set the food down on the counter and pulled out the pharmacy bag, checking which medication Ritsuka needed to take immediately. He was still sorting through the five different pill bottles when he heard Ritsuka weakly yell for him. Frowning, he instantly abandoned his task and almost ran down the hall to Ritsuka's bedroom, pushing the door open without knocking. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Ritsuka was standing next to his bed, glaring darkly at his pajama shirt resting there. His cheeks were flushed pink**.**

"I can't raise my arms high enough to get my shirt off," Ritsuka pouted.

Kiyoshi bit back his laughter at the teen's indignant tone and frustrated expression. It reminded him of when Ritsuka was younger and threw tantrums when something didn't go his way. Kiyoshi stepped forward, unable to keep from smiling lightly. "Can you pull your arms into your shirt like you do when you're cold?"

Ritsuka frowned lightly and slowly began pulling his arms in, wincing slightly as he went. The teenager looked at his limp sleeves and then back at his father. Kiyoshi reached and grasped the hem of the shirt, quickly and carefully pulling it over Ritsuka's head. Ritsuka stayed silent and still as Kiyoshi picked up the loose fitting shirt from the bed, bunching the material up until only the collar showed. He slipped it over Ritsuka's head and helped his son slid his arms back into the sleeves. Ritsuka barely had his eyes open by this point, swaying on his feet**.** Kiyoshi grabbed his waist with one hand while undoing the button and zipper on his jeans with the other. Ritsuka barely registered his jeans falling to the floor and didn't even notice stepping into his pajama bottoms and crawling under the sheets. Kiyoshi shook his head, smiling, and tucked the covers tightly around Ritsuka's shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered to the slumbering teen. He gently brushed back Ritsuka's hair and quietly left the room, leaving the door cracked in case Ritsuka needed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soubi hit the speed dial for Ritsuka's number as he stepped onto the bus and collapsed into a seat. He had spent the past four hours going over and over all the minute details that Okashera-san thought Soubi should have an opinion on, like if the spotlight on a painting should be white or ivory. It had, however**, **kept him distracted enough to not think about Ritsuka, but now he had nothing to do except wonder how Ritsuka was doing.

_Come on, Ritsuka, answer. Don't do this to me. I need to know you're alive._

"Hello?" a voice answered at the other end of the phone, but it wasn't the voice Soubi needed to hear. Who could have Ritsuka's phone?

"Kiyoshi?" Soubi asked anxiously. Why was he answering Ritsuka's phone? Was Ritsuka hurt again? Had something happened?

"Yes. Ritsuka's sleeping, Soubi. He's still drowsy from all the different medications."

"Oh," Soubi responded quietly, leaning his head against the cold glass of the window, absent mindedly watching the skyscrapers pass by. "He's okay?"

"Ritsuka is fine, just asleep."

Soubi nodded, forgetting that Kiyoshi couldn't see him. Soubi ran his hand over his eyes, wondering how rude Kiyoshi would think him if he invited himself over. _Too rude, _he mused, sighing lightly. He hadn't been to his apartment in days, but the idea of returning to his apartment, alone, was more than he could bear. Before he could think of an appropriate response, Kiyoshi invited him to come to the apartment.

"You're inviting me over?"

The blonde could hear the other man's smile in his answer. "Yes, I'm inviting you over." Kiyoshi paused for a second while Soubi shifted in his seat, still surprised that Ritsuka's father was so willing to have him in his house. "Ritsuka explained to me how horrible and heart-breaking this is for both of you. I still don't completely understand how all this stuff works, but I understand that you're both in pain. I've seen how the separation is affecting Ritsuka, and if it's affecting you and a third of what it's affecting Ritsuka, then I know you need physical proof that he's okay." Kiyoshi paused again, but not long enough for Soubi to get say a response. "I'll see you in a few minutes?" He sounded distracted; Soubi could hear pots clanging in the background.

"Yes, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye."

"By-"

Soubi frowned at the dial tone and flipped his phone shut while wondering if he had heard the distinctive sound of a metal pot being dropped on the floor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiyoshi cursed quietly when he heard Soubi knock at the door and Ritsuka yell for him simultaneously while the steak sizzled in a pan on the stove. "Come in!" he yelled as he turned and walked down the hallways. He pushed open Ritsuka's door as the teenager yelled for him again.

Ritsuka was standing up, frantically throwing his covers around and throwing things off his nightstand. "Where's my phone? We have to leave. DAD!"

"I'm right here," Kiyoshi said reassuringly, stepping forward and trying to grab his son's shoulders to force Ritsuka to look at him. "What's wrong? I've got your phone here. Soubi called earlier, and I answered it so you wouldn't wake up." Kiyoshi reached for Ritsuka again, but he simply turned away from his father's arms, flipping open his cell phone.

"I have to call Soubi… we need to go find him," Ritsuka said more to himself than Kiyoshi, phone pressed to his ear. Ritsuka turned around, facing his window, with his back to his bedroom door.

Kiyoshi heard Soubi come up behind him and turned to the man, eyes imploring him to do something. Before Soubi could say anything, his cell phone trilled. Ritsuka gasped and spun around, eyes wide and tear filled. Without a word, Soubi stepped around Kiyoshi and engulfed Ritsuka in a hug.

Kiyoshi couldn't stop the pang of jealousy in his chest. Ritsuka didn't resist Soubi's arms, but turned away from his. The jealously quickly passed as he heard Ritsuka sobbing and trying to explain what happened. Part of him wanted to rip Soubi's hands from Ritsuka back and hair, to yell and hurt the man who was currently comforting his son, but a bigger part of him wanted to cry.

His son had found his one true love—of course, Kiyoshi had always expected Ritsuka to find a girl, but that was a moot point now—and Ritsuka still had that love. Kiyoshi had lost his one true love many years ago, before Seimei and Ritsuka had been born.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

All thought**s** of his father's concern left him as he heard Soubi's phone ring behind him and saw Soubi walking toward him. He still couldn't believe it—Soubi was standing in front of him, holding him, telling him everything was going to be okay. Ritsuka pressed his face closer to Soubi's chest, angling his head so that he could hear and feel the steady rhythm of Soubi's heart.

_Just a dream…it was just a dream. Soubi isn't dead. It was all just a nightmare, _Ritsuka tried to reassure himself, though he unable to shake the images of Soubi lying bloodied and lifeless no matter how many times he heard Soubi's heart beat beneath his ear and felt the steady rise and fall with each intake of breath.

Soubi's breath tickled his ear as he whispered, "Ritsuka?"

The teenager could only sniffle in response. Soubi smiled and kissed his temple, while gently cupping Ritsuka's chin and trying to coax the reluctant child to look at him. Ritsuka jerked his head out of Soubi's hand and firmly buried his face in Soubi's chest. Behind them, Kiyoshi let out a quiet chuckle, surprising both of them. Kiyoshi walked forward and sat down on Ritsuka's bed, still smiling. Ritsuka lifted his head from Soubi's chest just long enough to scowl at his amused father.

"What?" Kiyoshi asked mildly. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one being stubborn." Ritsuka _hmfed _against Soubi's shirt, but still refused to move even though his legs were starting to shake. Kiyoshi frowned as he noticed his son's legs trembling. "Ritsuka you need to get back in bed, or at least sit down. Your legs are about to collapse."

Ritsuka opened his mouth to protest, but forgot what he was going to say as Soubi effortlessly picked him up and sat him down on the bed beside Kiyoshi before seating himself on the other side of Ritsuka.

Ritsuka tried to glare darkly at the pair, but his tears and sniffling ruined the effect. Instinctively, Kiyoshi reached forward and wiped away a tear sliding down Ritsuka's cheek. Ritsuka gave his father a small smile and began wiping the rest of his tears away. "I'm going to go get some Kleenex," Kiyoshi declared and walked out of the room.

The instant Kiyoshi was out of his sight, Ritsuka turned to Soubi, locked his hands around Soubi's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss that soothed every nerve in his body. Soubi started to pull back, but Ritsuka held on tighter, ignoring Soubi's quiet protest for one last kiss before releasing him.

"I love you," Ritsuka whispered, once he was back in his original position.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay. I've had so much schoolwork to do it isn't even funny. With my new schedule, I don't have a class where I can do work in, so I have to do my homework actually at home. There's only one chapter left!!!! I decided to go ahead and do Soubi's art gallery opening, and Sakura-chan (Miss Scaredy) will make another appearance and clear some things up. I'm going to write an epilogue that I'm hoping to post on the same day of the last chapter. Many thanks to be beta D.E. Alexander. Thanks so much for staying with me, and I'm so so so so sorry for the two-month delay. PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Peace

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Peace**

Spotlights were everywhere, bathing the walls in a warm glow, illuminating each plaque that rested above the paintings, glittering and sparkling. Champagne classes clinked together as people talked and toasted, the alcohol quietly swishing as a waitress passed, arm held a loft as the guests slowly unburdened her overflowing tray. A waiter passed with a tray of caviar, the stench of eggs trailing behind him for a moment.

Ritsuka paused at the door, but was nudged forward by Kiyoshi. He stopped again a minute later, looking around in wonder. "I thought this was going to be…casual," he sad quietly to his father as a woman dressed in a ball gown passed them, attached to the arm of an older gentleman who reeked of money. "Are art galleries always this," Ritsuka searched for the right word, "glamorous?" He suddenly felt very under dressed in his black dress pants, button-up violet shirt, and black blazer. Soubi hadn't told him it was going to be a black tie affair. "Wh-"

"Would either of you gentlemen like some champagne?"

Ritsuka blinked at the pretty waitress, who simply smiled widely at them, pushing her tray forward. Kiyoshi plucked one of the flutes off the simple black tray, politely thanking her. The swish of a woman's long dress filled Ritsuka's ears for a moment.

He looked around the waitress, not wanting to drink and knowing that Kiyoshi wouldn't let him even if he had. Ritsuka looked back at the waitress as she repeated her earlier question. Ritsuka shook his head, smiling, as the waitress looked him up and down, an appraising, pleased look in her eyes. Kiyoshi cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something, but Ritsuka beat him to it.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to find my boyfriend."

Ritsuka smiled to himself at the waitress's dumbfounded look and his father's resigned sigh. Ritsuka weaved, squeezed, and twirled his way through the crowded, oddly quiet room. _With this many people, it should be really loud. Is an art gallery like a library? Maybe I should've gone to one before this._ He groaned as some lady's purse rammed into his back.

She smiled politely at him, excusing herself and flashing him a brilliant, white smile. He smiled tightly, wrapping one arm around the now aching bruise. What did she have in her purse—bricks?

Ritsuka turned away from the crowd to look at the painting in front of him and nearly laughed out loud at the memory it brought back. The painting was one of contrast—a huge butterfly whose wings touched either side of the twenty-two by twenty-two inch canvas. The right side was covered in dark blues, purples, greens, and black. The wing was damaged, ripped, dark red seeping out of the wounds. The left side was the complete opposite; fired in yellows, oranges, light reds, and pinks. The wing was perfect, undamaged, intricate, each vein distinct and perfect. The left side was peaceful and content; the right dark and violent. Ritsuka let out a quiet yell as another lady's purse slammed into the same bruise. He wanted to growl at the lady, but he couldn't after she started profusely apologizing and nearly hugged him. He could only nod, temporarily blinded by tears, one hand on the bruise on his back, the other on his stomach in an attempt to push back the rising nausea. His legs felt shaky. The lady was still apologizing and he could hear another voice, but he blocked them out to focus on breathing regularly.

"Ritsuka, what happened? What hurts?"

Ritsuka grabbed his father, blinking furiously. I was hit by two purses on the same bruise," he said quietly, leaning his head against Kiyoshi's chest. Kiyoshi wrapped his arms around the teenager, rubbing his upper back in a circle. Kiyoshi smiled at the distraught woman, reassuring her that Ritsuka would be fine in a few minutes. By the time he finished speaking, there was a small crowd, curious as to why the teenage boy was crying in public. Kiyoshi's arms tightened around his son, glaring at the onlookers as he turned them around so his back was to the crowd.

"Is it getting better?" Kiyoshi didn't try to disguise the concern in hiss voice. Ritsuka nodded once.

"Yeah, I just need another minute," Ritsuka whispered, cheeks burning with humiliation as he heard all the voices around him and the complete quiet of the rest of the room. He heard no glasses clink, no champagne quietly swishing, and only two sets of footsteps, one he immediately recognized and relief flooded his body.

_**Soubi**__!_

Ritsuka slumped against Kiyoshi a second later, barely containing a whimper, as a hammer shattered his heart once again. Kiyoshi frowned at the raven-haired head nestled against his chest, repositioning his arms. Soubi finally got through the crowd, his face impassive, and eyes bright with concern. "He's had an accident with a couple of purses. They hit the same bruise on his back," Kiyoshi offered before Soubi had a chance to open his mouth. "Physically, he's fine now, but I think he tried to contact you and couldn't…"

Ritsuka and Soubi both looked at him in surprise. "How did you figure that out?" Ritsuka asked quietly, still conscious of the slowly dispersing crowd as Okashera shooed everyone away.

"You pretty much collapsed once Soubi started coming. Normally, you perk up when he comes near you; you did the opposite, so I assumed you had tried to contact him through your connection and couldn't."

"Oh," Ritsuka said simply, unsure of what else to say. He pulled back from Kiyoshi, giving him and Soubi a small smile. "I'm okay now. It just hurt really bad for a few minutes." Ritsuka looked into Soubi's eyes, trying to push the panic and depression that was tearing at the hole where his heart used to be. Soubi gave him a small smile, silently communicating, "I know."

Ritsuka wanted to hug Soubi, but Okashera-san came back with a smiling couple, dressed more simply than the extravagance of hand-beaded ball gowns that had assaulted Ritsuka's vision.

"And here's the artist, Agatsuma Soubi," Okashera-san nearly boasted, sweeping his hand dramatically toward Soubi. Ritsuka and Kiyoshi both smiled as introductions were made.

"This," the man (Ritsuka had already forgotten his name) said, "is one of my favorite paintings. The contrast is striking. What prompted you to paint this?" Ritsuka didn't bother hiding his smile. If Kio hadn't walked in on them, he would've lost his ears that day.

Soubi hesitated for just a second, remembering why the painting had turned out as a contrast. He knew the couple was expecting some profound statement about how it represented the good and evil in the world, but instead he went with part of the truth. "I was in a very melancholy, angry mood when I first started painting it. Ritsuka distracted me in the middle of the process and put me in a better mood. When I began painting again, I couldn't keep with the tone of the first half." The couple just nodded along, never once wondering what the distraction was or why the pale-haired man was suddenly glaring at his slightly sheepish son.

Ritsuka turned away from Soubi and Kiyoshi as he spotted a familiar face. He nodded toward her and returned her shaky smile. He looked back to Soubi as the man squeezed his hand. "I'll see you later," he said quietly before Okashera all but dragged him away.

Ritsuka looked back to where she had been standing, relieved to still see her there. "I'll be right back," he said to Kiyoshi. He made his way through the crowd again, never taking his eyes off her. She never smiled, eyes wide and scared. Ritsuka thought wryly. He finally reached her. She just stared at him, unmoving. Another moment passed.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan."

She stayed silent for a second then draw in a deep, shuddering breath, tearing springing to her eyes. "Good evening, Ritsuka-kun. Can I talk to you for a few minutes? I want to explain some things. I also need to apologize."

Ritsuka frowned at the last part, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Sure," Ritsuka said and started walking to a hallway that led outside. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to face her. "I agree that you need to explain some things, but I don't understand why you feel you need to apologize. You didn't really do anything wrong. It was all Yukoi."

Sakura looked down for a second, but then met Ritsuk'a gaze head on. "Yes, Yukoi was the one who physically hurt you, but I could have stopped him. I knew his plan for over a month. I knew how crazy he was, how obsessive he was, how violent he was. I could have told someone at school or the police. I could have stopped him."

Ritsuka could tell she believed the words, but he didn't. "You mentioned Yukoi's violence," he started quietly. "What would he had done to you if he had discovered you had told, or even realized that you wanted to tell?" Sakura lowered her eyes, swallowing loudly. "I know you were terrified of him. I could tell that from our first meeting in the park. You did whatever he said. You looked like you knew what would happen if you disobeyed him. It's the same look I often had right before my mother would hit me."

Surprised, Sakura looked up at this. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, then sighed, shoulders slumping forward. "Yes, I knew what would happen if I disobeyed him, but I should have done something to try to help you." She suddenly looked up at him, straightening her shoulders out, a sudden fire burning in her eyes. "Yukoi had no right to kidnap and hurt you."

Ritsuka sighed lightly, nodding. "I know, but it isn't your fault that it happened. You can't place the blame solely on yourself. Yes, you knew him the best, but if he was that bad, one of your teachers should have seen something. They could have spoken up. Soubi and my father would have never left my side for a single second, and it wouldn't have made a difference. Yukoi wanted me and was determined to have me, no matter what stood in his way. Do you honestly think that telling someone would have stopped him?"

Sakura slowly shook her head. "No, I guess not, but I still feel guilty over it." Ritsuka opened his mouth, but closed it as the girl shook her head. "Just let me finish. Part of me knows it isn't my fault, but I can't really believe that yet. I know you don't hold me responsible, but I need to properly apologize." She paused, staring intently at Ritsuka. Ritsuka resignedly nodded his head. "I am truly sorry for everything Yukoi did to you and my role in it."

Ritsuka just stared at her, unsure of what to say. He knew she probably expected him to forgive her, but he didn't feel she needed forgiveness. "I don't feel like I should say this, since you need no forgiveness, but I forgive you."

Sakura's eyes shined briefly with tears before she nodded once and quickly bowed. "Thank you, Ritsuka-kun." She glanced quickly at her watch. "I have to go now. We probably won't ever meet again."

Ritsuka frowned, surprised at how much that statement hurt. "Why not? I want to stay in touch and see you. You know, be friends."

Sakura's already wide eyes widened even more. "Really? You want to be friends?"

Ritsuka smiled at her incredulous tone. "Yeah. Why not?" he shrugged.

Sakura fumbled for a minute. "Okay… we can talk, but we probably won't see each other again. My family and I are moving to the UK." Ritsuka blinked at the huge move, but quickly refocused. "Could we email or something?" she asked while pulling out her phone to save Ritsuka's email address.

Ritsuka gave her his email address and then saved hers in his phone. He flipped the phone shut, looking expectantly at her. She smiled again, but this time it reached her eyes, lighting up her whole face. "I have to go now," she said quietly, reaching out a hand for Ritsuka to shake. Ritsuka raised his eyebrows, but shook her hand anyway.

"I'll talk to you later," he said as she smiled one last time and walked away.

Ritsuka smiled softly to himself, feeling as if one horrible chapter of his life had finally been closed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The opening was a hit. Everyone wanted to buy at least one of the paintings, but Soubi was willing to part with only a little over half. All those who could afford it were offering ridiculous amounts of money for the painting of Ritsuka; some even offered insane amounts for Ritsuka himself. Okashera-san immediately had them leave while Soubi and Kiyoshi glared after them. The news press ate it up, fueling the rumors wondering if the artist and the handsome, teenage boy were an item.

Ritsuka was introduced, had his hand shaken nearly off his body, hugged, and even spun around by one over zealous gentleman. He smiled until his cheeks hurt, wondering when it was going to be over; he wanted to finally be alone with Soubi for more than a quick hug in a back hallway.

The first gallery showing ended early that morning, but Soubi's career took off. More and more people wanted to exhibit his art. It took only a few months for the international art community to notice, and offers from China, France, Great Britain, the United States, and even Russia came pouring in. Soubi let his art be shown and more paintings be bought, but he refused to travel those first few times. He was still too scared to be too far away from Ritsuka without having their mental connection.

Almost exactly one year after their connection had been permanently severed and Soubi was contemplating traveling to a near by district for a showing, the news came that Misaki had committed suicide. Ritsuka had been visiting her about once a month for the past six months, and it had looked like she was getting better. The medication seemed to be working, and she never once acted out toward Ritsuka.

In her note, Misaki said that the voices and urges were just too strong for her to beat. They were still telling her to hurt Ritsuka, and she didn't believe she could fight them and was unwilling to put Ritsuka at risk. She had stolen pills from the other patients over two weeks and then had taken them all in one night.

Ritsuka and Kiyoshi had been devastated by the news. It had just started feeling like they were going to get her back, but then suddenly she was gone forever. Once a year he would visit her grave and say a prayer and tell her that he loved her.

It took ten years for Kiyoshi to start dating again, but once he did it took him only one date to find the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. Asami was everything he wanted and needed. Ritsuka had been unsure at first, but after seeing how happy his father was with her, he couldn't object.

Ritsuka graduated valedictorian of his high school class and went on to attend a prestigious university where he psychiatry and a possible way to reverse memory loss. He also founded a group similar to AA for people with amnesia and other types of memory loss. Despite all of his prize-winning research, Ritsuka never discovered the cause of his own amnesia. However, he didn't really want to any longer. He liked his life the way it was and would rather die than forget Soubi.

Soubi was the constant, stabilizing force in Ritsuka's life. Though they had learned to live without their mental connection, there were still the occasional panic attacks. Whenever one happened, they would hold each other until it had passed.

They learned to communicate without words, slowly realizing that even though they had lost their Fighter and Sacrifice bond, they hadn't lost their bond and connection as a couple that loved each other and most of all best friends. They could still communicate a whole conversation with only a look.

"It's been ten years since our connection was broken," Ritsuka said, curling closer to Soubi's warm body, stretched out on their living room couch. Soubi bushed Ritsuka's long bangs off his forehead.

"It feels like yesterday." Ritsuka nodded, fiddling with a seam on Soubi's shirt as pink, orange, and red sunrays flowed into the room, bathing them in a soft glow.

"I love you," Ritsuka said suddenly, looking back up at Soubi's face. Soubi bent down and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too, Ritsuka. Forever and always."

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviwed, read, alerted, and favored this story. I could not have done this without your support, and thank you for going on this journey with me. A huge thank you to my betas for this story: D.E. Alexander, Manialoll, and last but not least, IrishKoaru, without whom the lemon chapter would be horrible. I will not be doing a sequel for this. I need to foucus on my last year of high school and my original stories. Thanks so much again and please review one last time and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
